we live in an alternate universe, right?
by llgwrites
Summary: My klaroline drabbles from my tumblr: lclrgsl. There will be smut (of course), fluff, darker things, and sometimes canon (not a lot, I live in fanon world). Hope you'll enjoy!
1. she should have seen their smirk

Klaus Mikaelson hated to be dragged to do something he didn't want. And his sister mysteriously managed to do just that. He just couldn't resist her puppy eyes.

But forcing him to go to a blind date was the last thing he thought she meant when she said 'he needed to see other people now'. Yes, Tatia left him, after cheating on him with his own brother. Their marriage was on the way down since the twins' birth and they weren't happy together. It was hard, but it has been a year.

But how could she possibly think that this girl could interest him? The brunette in front of him suddenly snorted with a laugh, talking how she 'didn't do teen drama'. This girl was awfully boring. He tried everything to be into the discussion: talking about books, paintings, movies, television, he even tried to talk about Jersey Shore, but nothing! She only liked to talk about herself. If he didn't want to stab himself with a fork until now, he was ready for this fate when she touched his leg with her foot.

He sipped a drink of his wine before grabbing a bite of his risotto, nodding to whatever story she was talking, something about hybrids.

This date couldn't have been worst, especially since at the bar of the restaurant, a group of girls chose this date to apparently celebrate someone's birthday. They were laughing, drinking, and just being very loud. So he had to support the girl in front of him, but he had to make a double effort to try to hear what she was saying in case she asked any questions.

He hated noise, he had to deal with it every day when he was with his kids - don't get him wrong he love them deeply, but adventure time theme song is enough to break his nerves. He had enough, he wanted a good time tonight, maybe fuck the girl and go back to sleep and to his children, hopefully already asleep.

When the brunette – what was her name again? Ellie? – went to the bathroom to 'powder her nose' in a ridiculous attempt to stay classy, she thought he had enough and will ask the girls to lower the volume down.

He approached them at the bar and tapped the loudest girl's shoulder. "Excuse me"

The girl with long brown and curly hair turned around and checked him out, head to toes. After a really masculine whistling she said "Girls don't tell me you brought male strippers."

Klaus looked at her very seriously not liking her not so subtle joke and especially the way her friends laughed and all looked at him. "Actually no. I am here because I want you to be a little less loud, I am having dinner, and I am having trouble with all your giggling and yelling" he stated, rubbing his temple. "So would you please shut up."

The girl raised a perfect eyebrow and laughed, clearly inebriated. "Wow! You must be boring as fuck!" she turned around and raised her glass "Caroline, this one is for you girl!"

Klaus looked at the direction of a girl, a marvelous blonde, with a cocktail in her hand, and clearly not enjoying her night as much as the other girls.

The brunette and loud girl tried to whisper to him (and it's incredibly hard to whisper when you are drunk) "you know she just broke up with her boring boyfriend, she could need a little fun" the girl said with a sneer. She held two fingers in a v sign and brought them to her mouth, sticking out her tongue, clearly simulating a cunnilingus.

"Oh, god, excuse Katherine, she is drunk." The blonde girl said, now next to him. "We'll make less noise, we're sorry for disturbing your date."

He wanted to say that it was not a real date, but who cared? He didn't know her, except her name. Caroline. "Thanks, love"

The Katherine girl raised her voice once more, raising her drink "oooh he called you love, with this British accent" she shook her body, pretending to shiver "I could eat him."

"Ok, I think it's time to go" Caroline said, taking Kat by the arm, trying to make her stand on her two feet.

The other girl frowned and wiggled, trying to escape from her hold. "Let go of me, Grumpy" she raised a fist in the air and yelled "I want dicks!"

"Yep, definitely time to go, Kat"

"Don't…" but before she could have time to continue her reprimands, her incessant wiggling led her pink cocktail to create a beautifully executed stain on Klaus's pants.

Caroline's eyes widened "Oh shit, I am so sorry" she apologized before putting a laughing Katherine on a bar stool and grabbing a napkin, patting his pants to absorb the pink liquid while Klaus muttered insults in disgust.

Caroline asked the bartender to call a cab for the girls and took her clutch, "Come with me, I'm going to fix it" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"I am so sorry!" she repeated once they entered the not too fancy bathroom.

Yes, he understood she was sorry, she said it multiple times. She was sorry because her stupid friend ruined his expensive suit.

"Yeah" he simply said. Trying to focus on everything else but the way her hands were tapping his pants really close to his manhood. A really reactive manhood.

She put her clutch down and rummaged to find her emergency stain kit. She then kneeled and dabbed her pants with a white cotton (dab, dab, dab, never rub).

Klaus cleared his throat and looked up, avoiding the really titillating view of her, kneeling, near his bulging crotch.

Caroline looked up and said, "You know, I am a teacher, I am used of having weird liquids spilled all over me"

Oh shit, yeah now the fantasy of the dirty teacher came through his mind, with really weird and filthy liquids all over her cleavage. Calm the fuck down, Klaus said to himself and to a precise part of himself.

"Shit", Caroline muttered, turning around to look for a stain removal wipes. "It'll be easier if you could give me your pants so I can clean it"

Klaus's eyes widened. Was she really unaware of what she just asked? "You don't have to do that"

Caroline looked back at him and suddenly face palmed "Oh, sorry, I am stepping some boundaries here. I am so sorry!" she laughed "I must be tipsier than I thought"

Klaus laughed back and looked at the gigantic stain on his gray pants "That's ok, it's not your fault sweetheart."

"Yeah, Katherine seems the kind of woman to hold her liquor but after two drinks she just doesn't have any inhibitions" Caroline stated remembering some nights where she and Kat were kicked out of the club because apparently showing your boobs to the DJ is not "proper".

"Yes, I could see that." Klaus snorted, "She suggested really inappropriate things to happen between us."

"Oh really?" Caroline rhetorically asked, raising an eyebrow "Glad she is her to deal with my sex life." She winced. Ok, she didn't have sex for almost 6 months, but she was not desperate. No. Not at all. And the fact that her vibrator didn't have batteries left was not a proof of her desperation. Nope.

Klaus checked his watch, not knowing what to do next. The throbbing in his pants couldn't stop. And his date was probably waiting for him, if she didn't leave already. But who cared about the boring brunette when you had this lightly blonde in front of you. Magnificent. With long legs that you could too easily imagine wrapping around your waist.

"Well, I should probably go then." Caroline said, stopping his dirty fantasies. "Sorry for your trousers" she added with a small smile.

She looked at him one last time, leaving an implicit question in the air but turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist when she caught the door knob, answering her question. "Wait…"

"Finally", Caroline possibly muttered before his mouth were on hers.

He pinned her against the bathroom counter and gripped her waist, pressing her body to him. She immediately let her hand grasp his neck and the other holding the counter's edge, whitening her knuckles.

The moaning she let escape allowed his tongue to enter and meet her own, battling. He squeezed her thighs to make her sit beside the sink. Her new position made her dress raise, exposing more of her thigh and underwear.

He broke the kiss to mark a path of kisses and licks on her neck, making her moan and tug at his curls. "You're. Fucking" he tried to say between kisses "Hot."

Caroline nodded, licking her lips, not able to form any words as his full lips burned her skin. He caressed her thigh higher and higher until his fingers met the delicate lace panties. He yanked it down, earning a growl from the girl. He put his palm against her womanhood to feel her wetness.

"Oh god" was the only word Caroline was capable of forming at this moment.

He kneeled and pushed her knees to open her legs in front of him. He rolled up her dress to have more access and begun to kiss her inner thigh.

Her hands still on his curls, slightly tugging, Caroline started to mumble "I don't usually do that you know"

Klaus hummed and looked at her continuing to lick her delicate and creamy skin.

"I mean, sex with a total stranger" she stated.

Klaus smothered his chuckle against her thigh and raised his index to her mouth, silently asking her to stay quiet.

He took advantage of her muteness to lick her folds for the first time.

She opened her mouth at the feeling of his wet tongue against her core. She disentangled her hands from his hair and put them on the mirror behind her, leaving sweaty marks on it, almost like she needed to push her core even closer of his talented mouth.

He licked her inner lips a couple of times before reaching for her delightful bundle of nerves, throbbing in expectation. He licked it and sucked it, letting Caroline mewled at the burning sensation.

When he tried to retract his hand on her mouth, she quickly caught his wrist and started to suck at his middle finger. Klaus moaned, his dick even harder, who could have thought that having your finger sucked could be such a turn on?

While he sucked and licked her clit, Caroline imitated his actions with his digit. He slightly nibbled it, she bit it. He took his other hand to enter her with two of his available fingers. Her eyes fluttered, feeling her climax approach. He continued his ministrations when she whimpered "I am going to come."

He looked at her and she stared back.

He enjoyed how her cheeks flushed, painting her face with a subtle pink color, when her pupils expanded, making her eyes black; how her mouth gradually opened to let escape a small cry of pleasure; how her grip on his wrist tightened, and the one on the mirror too; how her whole body shivered; how her back arched. He enjoyed seeing her come, just as much as he enjoyed her taste.

"Yes" Caroline said, descending her high. She grabbed his neck to bring his lips against her own, tasting herself in his mouth. "Fuck me, now" she muttered, unbuttoning his shirt. Klaus unbuckled his belt in response.

"Wait, wait" the blonde said, stopping the heated kiss. She stepped down the counter and disappeared behind a toilet door.

Klaus started to be confused, was she leaving? Leaving him with a hard cock and blue balls?

Before his anxiety took over, she got out "All good" she said, pushing him towards the toilet. She sat him on the toilet seat and straddled him. "It'll be easier that way. And I cleaned it before" she added, before kissing him.

He didn't anything else. He started to kiss her back. With his shirt open, she scratched lightly his chest to reach for his fly. She quickly opened his pants and he wiggled a little bit to let her lower his trousers. She freed his erection and took it in her fist, she stroked him as she kissed his jawline.

"Love, there a condom in my pocket." He said, not wanting to leave his hands from her hair and waist.

She smiled at him and searched for it "Somebody wanted to get laid tonight" she mocked.

He muttered a "you have no idea" before lowering her strapless dress, leaving her covered breast to his view. He pushed down the cup of her bra whilst she unwrapped the condom on his hard cock.

She took his face in her hands, forcing him to watch her as she impaled herself onto him, relief leaving her lips at the feeling. She started rolling her hips, the friction creating delightful sensations through her whole body.

He reached down to lick her nipple. She rolled her head back and moaned, her hands around his neck. There was no sound but their whimpers and the sinful noise of their moves.

He licked, sucked and bit her nipple, making it hard as a diamond, and changed to give the same treatment to the other one. With his hands he squeezed her ass to help her to rock her hips. He groaned lightly with each movements she made and she answered with a moan.

After he left her nipples drooled and erected, he raised one hand in her hair and tugged to expose her neck, which he started to suck and kiss. She tried to keep her eyes open and to look at him.

At his ministrations, she arched her back and a thrill of shiver excited her body, warning her of her climax to come. He felt her clench around his cock, the slickness of her core more important and he knew she was about to come. He put a little pressure on her clit and it was the trigger, she cried out, her body tense, before the heat spread in her body.

With two more thrusts, Klaus came too, letting his head fall on her shoulder.

They were both on the bathroom, panting as a result of their lovemaking, their sweaty skin glowing.

"That was…" Caroline broke the silence, between two breaths, "good."

Klaus looked at her and raising a questioning eyebrow.

At his reaction, she chuckled "It was amazing", she corrected with a smile.

He smiled back and disentangled his arms from her ravished body.

She stood up, and got dressed, "I should probably check for the girls"

He zipped his pants and nodded "And I should check on my date" he said with a laugh.

Caroline huffed "Yeah."

They both stood next to each other, staring, and the previous heated tension became much more awkward now that they sealed the deal.

"I should go" Caroline said, turning around quickly to leave. She took her clutch, her panties and left.

And that is the moment the hero should pursue the girl, but alas, when he got out of the bathroom, she was not here, neither was his date.

* * *

He poured the milk in a bowl full of colorful cereals, looking like he imagined to be unicorn's vomit.

"Dad", his daughter yelled, "remember you are meeting our teacher today."

Truth is, he didn't remember it. At all. He smothered an insult to himself, rubbing his eyes.

He sat on a chair in front of his daughter and grabbed his cup of tea "what for again?"

His daughter had a devilish smile "because Henrik cheated."

The accused boy hit his sister's shoulder, harshly enough to spill milk and pinks cereals on the table "That's not true!" he yelled.

"Stop! My pajamas are stained now!" the other girl replicated, hitting her brother back.

Klaus was all too familiar with the daily fighting that he had one desperate way to deal with it. "Either you stop, or we don't go see Big Hero 6, understood?" he said with a menacing finger – even if deep down, even he wanted to go see that movie.

They both nodded and continued to eat their breakfast. "Good."

* * *

Caroline had a great day, she loved taking care of those kids, especially when it involved stickers and paints. But tonight was the dreaded meeting with the children's parents.

And it was the Mikaelson's time. They were cute but really loud, especially Freya, the little girl, who seemed to want to punch everyone, or tug other girls' hair. When her brother was quieter, but the more devilish type, plotting revenge in a corner. They were both brilliant, even if Freya had a little trouble with grammar, so she didn't have anything important to say. It will be quick and painless.

They were both seated in front of her, waiting for their father. Their blue eyes staring at her, with this eternal devilish smirk.

And he arrived.

What she didn't expect was for him to appear here, entering the colorful classroom, his head low. His black suit fitting him perfectly, his curls in an I-just-had-sex kind of way. His whole presence transpired lust.

He couldn't be here. He couldn't be who she thinks he might be. No. It only happens on movie, or fanfictions, right?

He raised his head and met her eyes. He frowned. "What?" he looked at the woman in front of him, the woman he had memories about, dirty memories. Her breasts bouncing, her taste. Shit.

Caroline let her mouth open for an unknown laps of time and suddenly laughed "Oh god", she rubbed her temples "That's not true, that's not real, that's a bad TV show."

Now that she thought about it, they really looked like him, especially those smirks, accentuated with dimples, it was really a Mikaelson's trait.

The twins looked at her weirdly and then looked at their father, opened mouthed as well.

"So you are Mr. Mikaelson I suppose", Caroline finally said, opening her eyes to stare at him.

"And you must be Ms. Forbes" he smiled, "My children's teacher."

"Indeed" she puffed.

"Well", he outstretched his hand, "nice to meet you" he smirked.

* * *

**My first drabble! Hope you'll like it, I'll post here the drabbles inspired by a certain post on tumblr check on my blog: llgwrites**

**Enjoy and happy easter !**


	2. she shouldn't call it his little Tic Tac

**Warning: SMUT AHEAD, SMUT AHEAD!**

**(That's actually the filthiest thing I wrote, and sometimes I am impressed at how I can right such things looking as serious as I am).**

* * *

The brunette heard a knock on her door. She suddenly stood up and pulled at her really short dress. She opened to let the delivery guy enter, not the same as usual, he was really tall and muscled, and we could see tattoos deformed by his sleeve. He was holding a huge package in his hands.

"Come on in" the brunette smiled to him, letting him enter her apartment. "Sit down, and I'll take something to drink and I'll sign everything" the girl said, going to her kitchen to take a jug of lemonade.

He sat on the couch, the package on his knees. When she came back, she put the jug and the glass on the table, bending so we could see her behind, only covered by a small thong.

She sat on a chair next to him and said "Let's open it"

The brunette approached and opened the carton box. Her mouth suddenly dropped, almost touching the floor - she had a really huge mouth - and blushed.

"Cut, cut, cut!" we heard from behind, the blonde tornado known as Caroline Forbes coming to help "Are we seriously doing that?" she rhetorically asked, waving her hands in the air in desperation.

She approached the scene and closed the package "And Hayley stop opening your mouth so big, you'll eat a fly, and god those lines, did you do theater before?"

Hayley looked at her nails and huffed "no".

"Well I can see that, try to be natural for the love of God. I want quality work here, ok?" she waved her hands in the air, again. "And you dude, I've never seen such an emotionless face in my entire life! And I've watched The Originals!"

How Caroline Forbes ended up like that?

* * *

_She finally had a date, it has been months since she had a date. A respectable one. She was happy to be here. He was charming, good looking, and gentleman. He was great, she had a good time._

_Until now._

_Funny how someone can kill your mood with one question._

_"So what do you do for a living?"_

_That was the million dollars' questions. What was her job? That was an interesting job indeed._

_"I am… a producer, actually", she said, omitting the truth._

_The guy raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Really?"_

_"Yes" Caroline said, not pointing the way he nearly didn't believe her._

_"Wow!" he smiled, "Name one I may saw!"_

_Caroline chuckled "I don't think you watched them", actually she was pretty sure he did, but it's not the kind of things you say out loud._

_"Come on!"_

_Caroline put a hair strand behind her ear "I'd rather not"_

_"Oh come on, Caroline"_

_She hated when people pushed her. And she hated the fact she was embarrassed of her job. Truth is she liked her job, yes, but when she say what she does, most people look at her differently and judge her. That's infuriating. She is proud of her job! She met amazing people, and she helps mankind – kind of._

_"Ok, you know what, I produced things like Jurasex Park, you know the porn version of Jurassic Park, yes, or The Fucker Diaries!" she almost yelled._

_She stood up, when she saw his colorless face, looking around him to check if people looked at them "And I'm proud!"_

* * *

That was kind of the Caroline Forbes's coming out. So now she took the responsibility of her job, she was more implicated in her job, much to the dismay of her coworkers, who were now obligated to approach perfection, if they couldn't reach it.

So yes, Caroline Forbes helped mankind - I don't know how, by accepting their fantasies? - and by making really dirty films of two people (or sometimes more) fucking. It was not the glorifying career she expected but she loved it. She's been criticized, mocked, and called her trash for making porn. Fuck that. Caroline learnt, thanks to her job, that everyone is free to embrace their sexuality, and she was glad to help. And she made sure every girls she hired wanted to do it, that everyone was happy here, well treated, and that was the most important.

She couldn't believe how much she changed over the years. She never would have thought she'll end up making porn movies. But here she was.

And she met amazing people. One in particular.

"Ms. Forbes" the brunette behind her called.

"For God's sake, April, I told you to call me Caroline" she put her glasses on her head and rubbed her eyes "I feel old when you call me that." How a girl as innocent and naïve as April could end up here? She looked like she just finished high school and she always wore sunny dress with cute ballerina shoes. She was like a black sheep. But a colorful and bubbly sheep among sexual workers sheep.

"Sorry" the younger girl replied, looking like she couldn't help it. "It's Mr. Mikaelson, we have an issue."

Caroline's widened "Again?"

"Sorry"

"Ugh, stop apologizing, April" she said, storming out of the stage to go to her office.

She opened the door wide, when she saw he was already here, she closed the door, and cautious of her curious coworkers – especially Katherine who was the queen of gossip here – she closed the blinds.

"What is wrong with you this time Klaus?"

He was standing near her office, wearing a gladiator costume (yes, they were very popular for historical movies) (and no, all gladiators are not gay), his helmet in his arms, his head low.

"I don't know what is wrong with me today" he said sadly.

Oh god, she didn't know how he ended up here either. He was known for his numerous movies, and he was called The Wolf, for, well, obvious reasons, but when you knew him a little bit, he was charming and emotional – even if she doubted it was only with her. When he was with her, he was the gentle and sweet Nik, and when he was in public, he was this devilish porn star, who talked dirty and was a sex beast.

Not buying his whole 'don't-yell-at-me-I-am-emotional' game, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor "What is going on, Niklaus?"

He put his helmet down and raised his puppy eyes to hers. "Well, he", he started, pointing to his manhood "doesn't want to rise up", he stated, almost sounding like a question.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, it was not the time to have erection problem! "Oh, your penis won't erect?" she rubbed her eyes in desperation. "That is what Viagra is for"

"I just can't, Caroline!"

"Ugh" she huffed, her hands in the air, "a week ago you had a problem with your partner, and then you thought you were sick, and then you…" she stopped her yelling to keep her voice low, fists on her hips, "then you scream my name when you came."

He looked at her with those puppy eyes she was probably the only one who knew existed.

"For God's sake, Klaus, what is wrong with you?"

"Well, I try, but I can't!"

He didn't have any arguments. It was his job, he was paid to fuck people, you need a good hard cock and it's a wrap!

Caroline smirked and approached him, slowly, like he suddenly was her prey. She caressed his stubble before getting lower and lower to finally grap his groin, squeezing it lightly.

Klaus reacted immediately, tensing, his cock jolting.

"Does that make your little Tic Tac react?" Caroline gently mocked, squeezing harder his dick in her delicate fingers.

Klaus's eyebrows rose, not pissed at this ridiculous nickname, but rather enjoying the electric shock her touch produced. "That's how you call it?" – he was thinking of something like The Torpedo, but if she wanted to play this game she was going to be well served.

He grabbed her neck and forcefully brought her ear to his lips, "then do you want to suck this little Tic Tac, love?" he asked, before licking her earlobe.

Oh. He was in the mood again. In _this _mood.

Caroline grew up enough in the past years to accept that her boyfriend was a porn star. Something she despised before, now became something she admired – I mean the female porn star are truly confident, it's amazing! – She knew she couldn't stand on the spotlight in this job, but she was quite happy with her place in the shadows. She watched enough dicks with her job for a lifetime. But he had this power over her. His mere presence wetting her panties. And when he talked to her like he would talk to a partner, it mysteriously turned her on, even more. Really.

She looked at him and licked her lips, nodding. He kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth harshly, before abruptly stopping, leaving her panting.

"Then kneel." He ordered, with his sultry voice that could made her come undone (ok, it happened once).

She did as she was said, briefly wondering how he turned the tables on her so easily. Putting one knee on the floor and the other, always staring at him. He took her glasses on her head and put it down on her desk.

"Hands in the back."

It's funny how the control freak Caroline was so aroused when she was told what to do so dryly.

She locked her wrists behind her. She was at his mercy, and fuck, she liked that. He pulled her shirt down by the collar, reveling only her red lace bra, he pushed down the cup of it to let her breast to his view.

He unlaced his pants enough to let his erection pop out. Yes, her ministrations definitely made this little guy react.

He gripped her neck and put her lips on his tip, "Now lick."

She stuck out her tongue and started to lick his tip, then leaving a wet trail to reach his base. She sucked his balls, always watching him. He, mercilessly standing, looking down on her, his eyes dark with lust and his mouth half opened, letting escape soft whimpers.

She enveloped his head with her mouth, gently sucking it, her cheeks hollowed. He gently thrust his cock further into her mouth, and with the move, Caroline unlinked her wrist, wanting to grab his thigh to gain support and make her task easier.

Klaus suddenly went out of her mouth with a loud pop "No, no, no sweetheart. Your hands in the back."

Caroline looked at him with hooded eyes and did as she was told. She opened her mouth and he pushed her by the neck for her lips to meet his tip once again.

She sucked his head, twirling her tongue and started to go deeper. She entered half his cock into her mouth and she popped it out, breathing. Klaus raised his eyebrow, knowing full well she could go deeper. He caressed her hair soothingly, an endearing contrast as she started sucking more harshly, wanting to show him who was giving pleasure here. Keeping her eyes on him, she sucked deeper, and deeper, curling her tongue around his member.

She closed her eyes and gagged slightly when his cock hit the back of her throat. Klaus groaned "I'm about to come sweetheart."

She looked at him more intensely, and when he bucked harder into her mouth and raised his chin with a whimper, he came. And she swallowed. She removed her mouth and breathed loudly, she cleaned the corner of her mouth with a smile, happy to know she was the one letting him in this state, even though he had sex every day with a lot of different women.

She stood up, redressing herself, when he took her arm and spun her around. "Oh, no I am not done with you", he said with his sultry voice, crushing her back against his chest.

He pushed her until her desk hit her pelvic bone, he then got rid of every files, paper, and everything that could hurt her and pushed her on it so she was on her stomach, her ass in the air. She put her hands at each side of her head, her breath loud of pleasure and anticipation.

"Let see how wet you are for me, sweetheart."

He rolled up her skirt, now wrinkled at her waist. He caressed lightly her bare thighs before cupping her sex through the fabric. Caroline moaned loudly as he felt the wetness of her core, leaving a stain on her dark panties.

"You like when I take you like a whore?"

Caroline whimpered at the words. It's funny how Caroline was used of controlling anything and being the captain of the cheerleader squad, or the dance committee party, but loved when Klaus talked really dirty to her.

"Yes." She finally was able to mutter. "Klaus…"

Klaus smirked at the effect he had on her, he loved to see her cheeks becoming red at his attentions. He painfully removed her panties, inches by inches, until it pooled at her feet. He caressed her leg on his way back up, and cupped once again her sex without the inconvenience of the underwear.

Caroline moaned stridently in response.

"How fucking wet you are, Caroline. You thought about me all day, isn't it? You thought about my cock filling you?"

Caroline nodded even if her head was against the table and looked at him, biting her lips.

"You dirty whore." He said before opening her folds with his finger.

He found her bundle of nerves and tickled it, put pressure on it. Caroline's whimpers were enough to make him hard again, and she could feel his erection against her thigh.

Taking care of her first, he plunged a finger deep into her pussy, coating it with her juices. He pumped in and out of her whilst his thumb put pressure on her clit.

"Yes…" Caroline cried out, enjoying the delightful friction. She opened her legs wider to give him more space, and grabbed the edge of the desk for support, whitening her knuckles.

She felt the delicious arrival of her climax when he added a second finger and curled them inside of her.

When he felt his fingers thrusting more easily and her pussy clenched, he retracted, knowing she was about to come.

Caroline's disapproval was loud "Seriously?"

Klaus took her waist and flushed her ass against his now fully hard cock. "Yes, seriously Caroline, you'll come when I want you to."

Caroline opened her mouth to tell him he was not the Alpha Male, but lost her words when she felt herself filled once again. His cock entered her slowly, stretching her.

Instead of blaming him for his ego, she let moans escape her mouth. And when he was entirely inside of her, he spanked her, marking her with a red spot in the shape of his hand.

He started his hard thrust. Their respective moans and groans filling the room, accentuated by their skins slapping. His thrust were harsh, and he accompanied them with deep groans, showing her why in the Porn industry, he was called "The Beast".

"Yes… Fuck me" Caroline muttered.

"You like it when I fuck you like a whore?" he hummed. "My whore."

"Yes…"

Klaus took her right knee and put her legs on the desk, so she was standing on one leg and allowing him to take her more deeply.

Caroline put her forehead on the desk as the pleasure built in her core, feeling his cock creating heat inside of her.

The heat became more important as he fucked her senselessly, and soon, she felt again the beginning of her orgasm. She felt her body clench and the heat spread, she bit her lips to restrain her cries of pleasure as she fell over the edge. Heat spread in her body, her toes curled and her eyes shut almost painfully.

"Yes!" she screamed as she came hard, her pussy even silkier.

Klaus squeezed her waist even harder as he felt his climax come too, he pumped one, two, three more times, before he spilled into her with a loud groan.

He fell on her back, panting both at their lovemaking. He kissed gently her shoulders, creating a sweet contrast. He caressed her ass as he retracted. He murmured an "I love you" in her ear, as he use to after they have sex, even in the rough way.

She smiled, repeating the same word to him.

They both got dressed, Caroline dusted off her clothes replaced her bra. As Klaus laced his gladiator pants and took his helmet.

"Good, now I am ready to fuck another girl!" he said with a smirk.

Caroline fakely laughed, still not used to his porn-related jokes.

He approached her to leave a last peck and added "You should come with me for my scene, it'll be easier if I see you when I fuck this girl."

Caroline chuckled. "Yes sure, I am ready to see my fiancé fuck young and totally bare ladies in live!"

He hummed, "I love when you say 'my fiancé'."

Caroline kissed him one last time and spanked his ass, "Now get to work, lazy ass!"

* * *

**I don't know how it happened, but it did! Smutty smut involving porn ending on a fluff note.**

**Everything is cool.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. she didn't say a word to him

Klaus lost his habit of silence. He never thought he would hear this lack of sound ever again since he's been married with Caroline Forbes.

Caroline hated silence. When nobody talked she was always the one saying something, when the house was silent, she put light music.

So imagine Klaus's surprise when he drove back home without a sound. Only the engine roaring lightly. No radio. No Caroline's hums along a song. Not a word. Nothing.

Something was wrong. Klaus felt it. His knuckles whitened on the steering wheel.

He was afraid to say a word. A silent Caroline is an angry one.

And Klaus didn't want to be the victim of her wrath.

But he couldn't bare it. She was watching her window, turning her back on him with her arms crossed.

Gulping down, he took his courage and asked her with a small voice "Is something wrong, Caroline?"

She turned around to look at him with the smuggest and most ironic smile she ever wore. "Not at all, Niklaus."

The 'Niklaus' treatment is always the worst.

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He watched the lonely forest road only lit by the car's headlights whilst she turned back around, looking at her side window, showing him that indeed, she was mad.

Klaus was old enough to know that when your girlfriend says that 'everything is all right' then it means you are in trouble.

"Come on, what's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked attempting to get on her good side.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you act like we're acquaintances with your family." She angrily answered, without even a glimpse at him.

There it was. Klaus licked nervously his lips, searching the words to calm her down.

"Don't say that, love, it's not true."

Caroline dryly laughed and turned to look at him with frowned eyebrows "Don't use nickname when I am mad at you, Niklaus." She tugged a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You shouldn't be mad at me, Caroline." Klaus said and regretted it half a second after the words left his mouth.

Caroline loudly puffed, waving her hands in the air, "I shouldn't be mad at you? Then how do you explain your brother Kol is more affectionate with me than you are. My husband."

Klaus frowned, "Wait what? What did Kol do?" he asked, his insanely jealousy taking over.

"Don't change the subject."

"I swear I'll tear out his liver."

Caroline sternly watched the road before adding "Well at least it'll be the beginning of a public display of affection."

"So that's what you want? Me shoving my tongue down your throat in public like horny teenagers?" Klaus asked, stopping the engine now parked in their alley.

Caroline huffed and got out of the car, taking her bag and searching for the keys. He rejoined her in front of the door to add "You want me to squeeze you arse in front of everyone like an old pervert man?"

Stopping her research, she looked at him irritated. "You do you keep exaggerating everything Klaus?"

The man smiled at how she finally used his nickname.

"We could, I don't know, hold hand, a small peck here and there, but no, you prefer to stay your 'love-is-a-weakness' self." She showed her hand to him. "We are married Klaus. Everybody knows it, so stop pretending." Caroline entered the house and put her bag on a dark wooden table, before heading to their kitchen and bit into a chocolate bar. Klaus smiled, he know she always ate when she was angry or anxious.

"When we are here, you are romantic, always kissing or cuddling, this side of you seems to be hidden from the rest of the world." She approached him to caress his stubbled cheek, "And as much as I love being the only witness to the cute Klaus, I would love to see glimpses of him when we are out."

Klaus looked at him with his irresistible puppy eyes. One thing she was also the only one witnessing it. "Make up sex?" he whispered, pouting.

Caroline's face changed. She was beyond irritated, she was furious. He could say at the way she frowned or how she bit her tongue, and especially how her ears became redder suddenly. (Something he found awfully cute if you ask him.)

She pushed him and went to their upstairs' bathroom, yelling her final words before closing harshly the door. "You can sleep on your blue balls tonight Niklaus!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the dreadful return of his entire name. He got rid of his jacket and started taking the stairs to meet her in their bedroom. "Don't be like that love. We both know you are always the first to come back. You can't be spiteful."

The second he said it, he regretted it. Even more when she came out of the bathroom, her face clear of all makeup, her hair messy and wearing her nightgown, and more importantly, her mouth open of shock. He wrinkled his nose when he thought how stupid he was.

She brushed past him to go to their bedroom, she came back to throw him a pillow at his face. "I would have agreed to be on the same bed as you tonight, but now you can sleep on the couch."

Before he could replicate, she closed their bedroom's door on his face. Leaving him alone, holding his desolate white pillow with nothing to keep him warm on their horrible angled couch.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning with a delightful smell tingling her nostril. She stretched and opened her eyes to find a platter on the empty side of the bed. A cup of coffee, a drink of orange juice, pancakes, bacon and eggs. And of course, the single rose next to it. Caroline smelled the red flower with a smile and bit into the great pancake. She hummed in delight. Klaus finally decided to be a good husband to his wife and bring her breakfast.

Klaus was sketching, after his horrible night on the couch, he tried to clear his thoughts by drawing. He stopped the pencil when he heard foot step on the stairs. He smirked. She wasn't mad anymore or she wouldn't have taken his pad and straddled him.

She kissed him deeply, framing his face with her delicate hands. "Good morning, Mrs. Mikaelson." The man said with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Forbes." She replied with a smile of her own. She kissed him again but stopped before he could deepen the kiss to get rid of her night gown, reveling her breast to him. "I missed our sexy routine."

He put his hand on her bare back to push her towards him, showing her how much he missed her.

Caroline smiled feeling his erection through his boxer. Klaus didn't sleep with clothes on. She started to grind on him, meeting her still covered core to his bulging cock. She kissed his jaw line and descended, leaving wet kisses on his neck. She put her hands on his muscular chest.

She suddenly stopped and stood up, looking at her delicate watch he offered her. "Shit, I am late!"

Klaus's eyes widened and opened his arms in confusion as she left him alone again, on the couch, with a throbbing cock and blue balls indeed.

"Thanks for the breakfast by the way." Caroline said before hastily going back to their bedroom to get dressed.

Klaus watched his erection and yelled at her "Damn you woman!"

* * *

**A short drabble because I can! Hope you liked it :)**


	4. she loved the city of love

Caroline knew how cliché it was but yet, it was the truth. She loved Paris. The city of love. She had the most romantic and sweet time ever.

If you have told her ages ago that she was going to enjoy Paris as much with the one and only Klaus Mikaelson, she wouldn't have believed you.

But here she was with him. Seating on a green bench with behind her the Sacré-Coeur and in front of her the most beautiful sight of Paris at night. The Eiffel Tower was glowing, sending rays of lights in the sky in celebration of another day in the city of love.

And in love she was.

They wandered around the city, Caroline making them stop to eat at every _boulangerie _she could find. Macaroons from Pierre Hermé, _éclair au chocolat _from Fauchon, Ladurée or a _Paris Brest _from Lenôtre. Caroline's sotmach was full.

They walked in the parks, stopped under a patio to look at the people passing by and talk, they took the subway (wasn't really the highlight of her day but she did it), they went up the Eiffel Tower, of course, and also visited Notre-Dame, and took the riverboat on the Seine, while eating macaroons (she definitely loved them) and trying to guess the taste.

And then they visited museums. Caroline truly loved it. Even if she couldn't say if she admired the pieces of art or just enjoyed watching Klaus admiring them. He seemed so passionate and concentrated. He was in awe in front of gigantic or small paintings. She looked at him, his hands behind his back, his head high and eyes fully open, his mouth agar. It was the first time she had a glimpse of him that way, how he felt so small in front of those paintings, of Monet, Van Gogh, Carrière, Sisley or Breton.

Even though Caroline preferred the numerous photography the places had to offer, she enjoyed way more looking at Klaus complimenting, a real piece of art of his own. But who belonged to her.

Her favorite museum was definitely the museum of Orsay.

She remembered they looked deeply at the Camille Claudel's sculpture, "L'Age mûr". The way she represented herself bending, outstretching her hand in desperation to hold his lover back gave Caroline feelings she didn't know she could have by simply looking at an engraved stone. Klaus told her the story of Camille Claudel, Rodin's lover, and she has been overwhelmed.

She also remembered blushing in front of "L'Origine du Monde" by Courbet, representing the genitals and abdomen of a naked woman. _The Origin of the World._

She also remembered looking closely at the almighty man, in awe in front of a Carrière's painting, "L'enfant malade". He couldn't get his eyes off the paintings when he told the story behind it. A mother holding her young child, dying of a disease, and ultimately his life stopped the year after the painting was done.

She didn't know for sure, but she guessed Klaus has done the same thing, watching her admiring art and smiling.

They visited other museums, the Louvre, where she saw for the first time the Jocund, even though Klaus's rolled his eyes at the crowd in front of him, saying it was overrated, Caroline almost cried when she saw it. She saw the Venus de Milo, without her arms, and real mummies. But she also visited the Museum Quai Branly and Pompidou.

She loved museums, maybe as much as him.

But what she preferred was roaming the paved street and look at the architecture (especially Haussmann buildings, or the bridge in Inception) of Paris, a big city and an old one. Simply strolling down the streets holding Klaus's hand.

Klaus rolled his eyes once again (he might have taken the habit from her) when they went to the _Ponts des Arts_, to take a selfie. No padlocks because Caroline followed the news and knew there was too much padlocks already damaging the bridge.

So they took a selfie. Caroline Forbes took a selfie with Klaus Mikaelson. Even if he was pouting she swore that when she looked at the picture that night, a smile decorated his features as he looked at her.

But what she loved the most was definitely Paris under the rain. She moaned and he groaned with each thrust, their panting breaths and rain as a musical background. They then both watched at the rain outside the window pouring down, listening to Gainsbourg, entangled in their sheets, sweaty from their lovemaking.

They were living in a cliché, but what a delightful cliché.

They went to the Moulin Rouge and enjoyed the French cancan, even if Klaus made a really inappropriate remark to her which, without her control, made her laugh. And they ended here, looking at Paris at night, seating on a green bench, eating pralines and holding hands.

Klaus looked at her, not at the bright Tower in front of them, but as the brighter woman next to him, wondering how he has been so lucky to have her here, holding his hand, spending the day and night with him, and also how he became the reason to her beautiful smile.

"Je t'aime."

Caroline turned towards him to look at his blue eyes and genuine smile. She blushed at the beautiful display of affection and a huge smile appeared.

"Moi aussi." She answered before closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

**Fluff fluff but meh, everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts!**

**I was inspired by my favorite place in the world. The city not really far away from where I live. _J'aime Paris!_**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. anon request, she bowed down to no one

Anon request: "**Klaus telling Caroline that she bows down to no one. And Caroline is like "no one?"**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Warning: (if you need one) Smut!**

* * *

"Where is she?"

Elijah raised his head from his book to look at his infuriated brother and lifting his eyebrow, he asked "I believe you are looking for your wife, Niklaus?"

The hybrid crossed his arms. "Yes, I am, and do you care to tell me where I might found her?" he asked with fake politeness as he let his remark through gritted teeth.

"I believe she is in your room, brother."

Without a word, Klaus ran upstairs and opened the French doors harshly, finally finding the maddening yet beautiful woman. Caroline turned her upper body to look at him and restrained to smirk when she saw his furious gaze. There was a time she was afraid of that look, but this time was over, she know he would never hurt her.

"What did you do, Caroline?"

Caroline turned completely to be in front of him while he closed the door, the room suddenly darkening with only some rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? It's not what I heard on the French Quarter, Caroline." He closed his fist in anger. "You didn't follow my order. I told you to avoid the Bayou, but you went there unfollowing my order."

Caroline chuckled, "I do whatever I want, Klaus."

"I am the King of the city, everyone bow down in front of me!" he yelled and looked furiously at her with a menacing finger.

"You were the one telling me I was the Queen, right? A Queen have as much power as the King. A Queen doesn't bow down to the King, she sit next to him on a throne, am I right, Niklaus?" She shouted with as much vigor.

"Everyone follow my orders, you seem to be the only one incapable of doing so!" Seeing her widened eyes and angry frown, he softly added, "You can't Caroline, you bow down to no one, isn't it?"

"No one?" she rhetorically asked taking a step towards him and licking her lips. She lost her fury and instead a smirk appeared. "It's true, I guess. I bow down to no one." She raised a finger, "Though, I am pretty sure there is this one person I am willing to kneel down in front of him."

Klaus swallowed a lump on his throat, seeing her getting closer and closer to him.

Fixing her gaze on him, she put one knee on the floor, and the other. She bit her lower lip as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his jeans. She looked at his hooded eyes when she unbuttoned his dark jeans and pull down his fly.

His jean on his ankles, she grabbed the bulge in his boxer, sending an electric jolt through his body enabling him to restrain a low groan which made Caroline smirk and blush at the same time, conscious of how she was teasing him.

She slowly pulled down the black boxer with two fingers to free his erection.

Klaus looked at her with large pupils when she slowly started to stroke him, hardening his cock. She approached her mouth and squeezed his ass as she licked his entire length, feeling every veins under her tongue. She still gazed at him through her eyelashes and finally enveloped his head with her mouth. He groaned as she licked the head and took it entirely in her mouth. His head fell back, his eyes closed, and Caroline smiled at the effect she had on him. He was bowing down to her, and not the other way around.

She went further, opening wide her mouth to welcome him, and cupped his dick with her tongue. Her wet hot mouth sucked his erection and he couldn't help but entangling his hand in her blonde lock to gain a little bit of control.

Her cheeks hollowing, she went further, still sucking him and nipping slightly as Klaus took shallow breaths, lightly thrusting into Caroline's mouth. He swallowed, a lump in his throat as he ran his tongue over his fangs which emerged seconds ago. Caroline continued to bob her head, and moaned sending delightful vibrations to Klaus's erection, the only other thing audible were her quiet sucking sounds.

She pulled out to take an unnecessary breath, but also to force him to look at her. She grabbed his balls and his erection jerked near her mouth, begging for more.

Caroline complied with a smile and took him once again. She knew that even if she was the one kneeling in front of the almighty King of New Orleans, she had the power right now, and she loved it. She loved his uncontrollable groans and his thrusts.

She went even further but stroked the rest of his erection with her free hand. She started a rhythm, pumping and stroking his dick, sucking and nipping, swirling her tongue around his length, knowing what drove him mad. She sucked his dick and stroke the base and his balls while she rubbed her thighs together to try to have a friction on her own hot and wet core.

"I am going to come, Caroline." Klaus groaned, watching her head bob, his mouth open and his panting breaths.

She withdrew suddenly to look at him and stroked him fiercely, sticking out her tongue. Her jerked in her hand and groaned loudly when he came, his white liquid on her tongue and mouth. He swallowed when she saw her do the same.

She stood up and in a final attempt to arouse him even more, cleaned her mouth with one finger and sucked on it to swallow the rest of his cum entirely.

He watched her his head titled and got rid of his shirt before turning her around abruptly, making her gasp in surprise.

"I understood your little game. You think you are smart, Caroline? Sucking my cock to prove me that I bow down to you? That you are the only one making me feels that way?" he whispered in her ear, leaving goosebumps on her neck. "I remember being capable of making you scream my name, Caroline, like I am your only King, love."

He lowered his hand previously circling her waist to unbutton her skinny jeans. His hand glided in her panties to delicately touch her wet pussy. "You want me as much as I want you." He simply stated.

Caroline's head fell back on his shoulder when he stroked her folds. With his other hand, he forced her to turn her head to be able to kiss her, his tongue dancing with her own, as he entered one finger in her tight pussy. She grabbed his neck to have more access to his mouth while he continued his thrusts.

He added another finger and she stopped the kiss to moan loudly, his palm in direct contact with her throbbing and almost hurting clit. Hurting from want and need for the amazing friction he was able to give her.

He withdrew with a whimper from her and teared her white blouse, immediately massaging her breasts through the lace fabric of her bra. He pushed the cup of it to be capable of pinching lightly her already hard nipples.

He lowered his hand to pull down her jeans, kneeling behind her to get rid of the piece of cloth between them.

Caroline was half naked standing, her back to him. Her breasts popping out of her bra and her panties wet from all the preliminaries Klaus was good at.

He grabbed her by the waist to press her against his hard chest once again, and she could feel his cock already hard again against the small of her back. He led her to the bed and pushed her on it. "Hands and knees, love."

She followed his order and raised her body to be on all fours. He heard the sheets rustle and the mattress sink under his weight. His knees pushed hers to spread her legs further and to place himself between. His hands grasped her waist and pushed her ass against his ready cock, but there was still her panties annoyingly separating them.

He pulled the waistband of it as much as he could without tearing it and spanked her ass with it, Caroline moaning in response. He repeated the gesture three times before slowly pulling down the lace panties, using his middle finger, she jolted and gasped when he lightly touched her asshole.

Not wanting to tease her – and himself – any longer, he teared the panties and hastily placed himself at her entrance. She jerked her ass up to have more contact, moaning a 'yes'.

He encircled her waist with one arm and with the other hand unclasped her bar, falling on the bed. He pressed his chest against her back, massaging her breast with one hand and using his other arm to support himself. He entered her slowly, enjoying her explicit moans of pleasure.

The thrust increased, faster and harder, she could feel his harsh breaths in her ear as he fucked her from behind. She clawed the sheets as she felt his fangs lightly scratch her shoulder, enough to open the skin as he lapped the blood with a throaty groan.

Caroline screamed her pleasure, knowing the room has been magically soundproofed as soon as she arrived in Nola, "Yes!"

Klaus replied by rising up and rough fingertips grabbed her waist for his thrusts to be faster and harder.

She tried to follow his rhythm, but let him entire control as he pumped in and out of her. She felt the heat in her core upsurge, even if his frantic thrusts hurt a little, the pleasure outweighed that. Her cheeks red from pleasure, her mouth open enable to keep her moans and cries to herself. Her arms couldn't hold her anymore as she shook from pleasure and she fell on the bed, her head on the pillow, muffling her moans. The euphoric heat spread through her body when she came accompanied of a loud scream, she tensed, her eyes closed, and could only feel his hard thrusts, keeping her on the high of her orgasm, sweaty and oblivious of her surrounding but his dick thrusting in her even wetter pussy and the heat of her body.

He felt her climax when she clenched around him, and he felt his own coming as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and with three more thrusts, he came inside of her, his body tensing in delight, his head swirling.

He fell on her back, both sweaty and sticky, panting loudly. He rolled out of her to lie on his back next to her, doing the same, she looked at the ceiling. Their bodies tired and still shaking from their lovemaking.

Klaus thought how she was indeed a queen, and she thought how indeed he was a king and they both smiled. Their quarrel forgotten over their entangled bodies.

Without looking at him, she said in a low and panting voice, "Fine, smartass, we are even."

He chuckled as he hovered her again. "I don't think so, I came twice, and you, only once."


	6. anon request, she loved to eat

**Hope you'll like it, especially because Food + Klaroline = Heaven.**

**I love food. I hope we can see that.**

**I loved writing it, but if I made mistakes (especially in the dishes names) tell me!**

* * *

Caroline hated to be dragged to his business meetings. She hated to hear him talk about economy, or stockholder, it was incredibly boring to her and she was ready to tell him she didn't feel well to avoid another uninteresting dinner with Mr. Saltzman when he told her he had a reservation at The Original.

The Original was her favorite restaurant, she drooled every time she passed in front of it in her way to work, already smelling the delightful recipe prepared in the kitchen. She went there as many times as she could, for a quick salad at lunch, or their spicy Loup for dinner.

Caroline loved to eat, she loved to taste everything she could. And when The Original opened, she was the first in line to take a bite.

She remembered how her eyes widened as she tasted their crème brulee, her favorite dessert ever since.

* * *

So when Tyler said to her they were having dinner there, she didn't think twice and agreed, putting a black silky and laced overall with red high heels, her hair pinned in a low bun and red lips.

She took her grey coat and colorful clutch and followed Tyler outside, entering the cab.

She smiled during the short trip, already thinking of what she might choose. It was amazing to her to feel so happy at the idea of having dinner in this restaurant, but she felt euphoric at the idea, at the three dinner course she will enjoy completely.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman and his wife were really lovely people, but all they were interested about was the future of the economy and the last baseball game, and Caroline knew as soon as Tyler started talking about the Eagles, she would no be able to say a word for the night, and stay in her corner as the trophy girlfriend.

She hated that, she was not some price Tyler Lockwood was able to show around. But she complied because she hated more than that to be alone. And she liked him.

Jenna was a lovely person, she tried to talk to her, but she only seems to care about her children, like the good housewife she was, and Caroline was quickly bored.

So she read the menu, over and over to decide, while sipping her cocktail.

When they started talking about the effect of Obamacare on the American economy, a waitress dressed professionally in black and her hair tied in a perfect bun, arrived at their table to take their orders.

Caroline couldn't restrain her eye roll when Tyler took the same dish as always, Cajun chicken. She didn't have the chance to live in a really wealthy family, so she discovered the joy of good cuisine when she was able to pay for it, and as a famous journalist, she could afford an expensive but delicious dinner. She didn't have the chance to be born rich, unlike Tyler, who now was bored

It was her turn, finally.

"So, I am going to take the scallops tartare for starter", Caroline took a last look at the menu and finally asked, "and what is the chef's recommendation?"

"As a main course, we can recommend the chef's special soufflé or the saddle of lamb rubbed with garlic and cumin with yogurt sauce, accompanied with its Provencal tian."

"I am going to take the tian. Thanks."

Tyler turner to her with a lifting eyebrow, silently reprimanding her for eating as much, when a good trophy girlfriend would be satisfied with a light salad. She rolled her eyes even harder and he huffed, annoyed by her manners, and avoiding her for the rest of the night to keep talking baseball, cars, and economy to his colleague.

* * *

Finally, the dessert. After an amazing starter, lemony fresh scallops on a bed of tomatoes, a delicious main course, with a perfectly cooked lamb, she could finally eat her favorite dessert. Their crème brulee, with Madagascar vanilla. She loved to crack the caramel with the back of her spoon, and ate it with her eyes closed. How could you love a dessert so much?

She didn't remember, but she might have moaned at some point when she saw the Saltzmans' and Tyler's eyes gazing at her.

But she didn't care. She could kill for this.

She also didn't remember the discussion they had, she just kept sipping wine and eating bread (delicious homemade bread) and she looked at the other customers, and their choices. There was a couple next to them sharing their food and Caroline couldn't help but blushed in front of such a cute display of affection – even if she hated sharing her food.

She was happy to have a good situation to be able to live this kind of moment, temporary happiness when you dip into a vanilla cream and the caramel crunch under your teeth. God.

It may be weird, but Caroline loved to eat, and discover new things, she was a sucker for good cuisine.

After a cup of coffee, they decided it was time to leave, it was late and they were one of the few tables still present.

She went outside, rubbing her belly as her stomach was deliciously full. The person who did that must be a God.

That's when she realized she had no idea who the chef was. In New York, a great chef tend to be famous, but The Original's one seems to be discreet and she actually never saw his face on gastronomy magazine or anything.

She now was curious about him, or she. Who was the person behind her favorite meals ever?

Was it a girl, a boy? Was he young, old? She frowned at the idea, she felt like through his amazing meals, she knew who the chef was. She imagined him or her with delicate hands, putting the last mint leave on a lemon cake, a frown as he or she ice a chocolate cake, or with a smile when he, or she, taste his béchamel.

She needed to meet this person. She needed to know who the person behind her favorite meals and desserts was. The person she thought she knew because she became so familiar of his/her cooking.

"What about a last drink, Lockwood?" Alaric Saltzman asked, an arm on his shoulder. Her wife already left to go back to her children, and Caroline really didn't want to continue the most uninteresting dinner she just had.

"I am not sure…" Tyler hesitated, looking at her.

Caroline smiled slyly, "Go, Tyler, I am going to take a cab and head home."

"See, your girl agrees, let's go!" Alaric stated, clearly already tipsy.

"You sure?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. She didn't want to go, but she knew he did, he didn't have a boy night for ages, and it could do him some good.

And she could do what she really wanted that night.

Tyler and Alaric left, the latter staggering and the former giving her one last look.

She smiled when she thought of what to do. The door behind her opened, and their waitress came out of the restaurant, dressed differently and with untied hair, she almost didn't recognize her.

"Excuse me." Caroline waved her hand in the air to catch her attention directed to her phone.

The brunette raised her head when she finally heard Caroline. "Yes?"

"Mmh, do you know if the chef is still inside?" Caroline asked, her thumb pointing the door behind them.

"Yes, he is." She answered with a smile.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled as she was already rushing to meet her personal hero.

"But he doesn't let anyone enter his kitchen!" the waitress said already leaving and checking her phone.

Caroline didn't care, she needed to try.

She entered the restaurant one again to see some waiters cleaning the table. When she took a step, she was block by the delightful maître d', her hands closed behind her and still dressed in her uniform. "Can I help you?"

Yeah, right, not so delightful. Maître d' must be such an ingrate job since she didn't know one who was nice.

"Yes, actually, I would like to meet the chef."

"Oh, I am sorry, but Mr. Mikaelson doesn't meet the patrons."

So it was a man. She thought so, his meals were manly, spicy and there was a lot of meat. It smelled man. _Who do you think you are, you had no idea really._

"Oh. What a shame."

It was not a blonde wannabe who could keep her from meeting the man of her dreams. _Did she really think that?_

"And are you sure he can't do an exception for Katherine Pierce?"

The hostess's eyes widened. Katherine Pierce was a ruthless food critic shedding her hatred in the New York Times, nonetheless. And she happened to be her best friend. The one who made her discover real gastronomy. And she was also her colleague, Caroline worked at the New York Times, as a political journalist, so it was not such a big lie to say she was Katherine Pierce, right?

Except Kat was brunette and she as blonde. Yes. But the girl in front of him didn't have to know that, right?

"Oh. Then we are going to prepare you a table, Mrs. Pierce."

More food? Caroline was not going to say no. she nodded with a smile. She followed the maître d' to the empty room and sat at a table with a single plate and a glass of wine.

She sat with a gigantic smile and waited. She couldn't believe they were willing to do that for a food critic, she definitely needed to have this job.

She waited.

She checked her watch.

Then her phone.

She still waited.

Well they didn't know hospitality.

A waiter finally arrived when she wondered if she should leave quietly, her lie maybe discovered.

He put a plate down, covered with a silver dome. He opened it to reveal her worst disappointment. A single pickle.

She lost immediately her smile as the waiter took a chair and sat in front of her.

"Disappointed, love?"

God, now she was being mocked by a waiter? She rolled her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. Yes, he had good looks, curly dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes and a smirk to fall for with dimples. And apparently an accent. But she was mad, and his smug face didn't help calming her down.

"Obviously."

He took her glass and drank it. "St Petrus. Good choice." He put down the glass with a confused frown. "Funny actually, how you really don't look like Katherine Pierce. I thought she was a brunette."

Caroline grabbed her clutch, "I get it, and I am leaving. Sorry." She shamefully whispered. She has been caught, it was stupid and she thought she was on a quest or something so she did the first thing that came in mind.

"No, stay here, sweetheart." The man said, grabbing her wrist. "We just started."

"Who are you?" she asked frowning at the man clearly enjoying making fun of her.

"I am Katherine Pierce boyfriend's brother."

"Kat is dating someone, what a bitch she didn't tell me anything!" Caroline yelled, telling her thoughts as a nervous tic.

"Sorry to give bad news, sweetheart. And you are?"

Caroline huffed, she could give another lie, but she didn't want to aggravate her case. "Caroline Forbes."

She sat back down, ready for mockery.

The man looked at her. She was definitely his type. Well he didn't believe he really had a type but this gorgeous blonde could be his patient zero. Her mouth was still a little bit red, her blonde silky hair lightly ruffled and her skin was glowingly pale. She was truly a beautiful woman.

"You didn't tell me who you were, actually." The blonde bombshell said, bringing him back from his thoughts.

He smirked and stood up. He slowly outstretched his hand for her to take. "Follow me, Caroline."

Caroline looked at his delicate hand and then to him with suspicious small eyes.

"I am not a serial killer."

"In that case." Caroline responded with a laugh and took his hand. She didn't know why but she trusted him, and he knew Katherine so he couldn't be that bad.

Her hand felt so soft against his own, he couldn't help but feel electricity at the connection, and that is for particular reason he led her to his most guarded place. His kitchen.

He pushed the door and let her enter. She loved to see her eyes widened and her mouth open at his gigantic kitchen. Immaculate, chromed, neat and clean.

"I thought we didn't have the right to be here."

He took her hand once again and led her to the back of the kitchen. "The boss won't say a thing, love."

Caroline wanted to add that her actual name was Caroline but was too absorbed by the clarity of the place where her favorite dishes were created she restrained.

The man looked at her when she squeezed his hand unconsciously.

"Seat here, sweetheart."

"You're quite bossy."

He smirked. If she knew how much authority you needed to be respected in a famous restaurant's kitchen, she might be surprised to see him truly bossing his employees around.

She obeyed and sat on the kitchen counter, happy to be wearing overalls, but she felt bad thinking this is where they prepared the food.

The British waiter took a step near her and went between her legs. Caroline could feel her body heating up, cursing herself in a vague attempt to remember she actually had a boyfriend and this man was still a stranger. But her body heat took a drastic turn when he covered her eyes with a cloth.

"What..."

"Don't worry, love."

She heard a faint bruise of a door opening, something gliding and the door closed once again.

But blind, what she was the most aware of was the smell. It enveloped her in delight and she couldn't restrain a light moan when the delicate perfume came to her nostrils. The smell of something just coming out of the oven. It reminded her childhood, on Sundays when her mum prepared a cake, and eventually when Caroline did it herself for her mother.

"What is that?"

"Patience, love."

She heard nothing but really small sounds and his breath, she nervously rubbed her hands together but then felt something near her mouth.

Caroline recoiled slightly, her mother always told her never take anything from a stranger. (And was she the only one having a really weird and extremely inappropriate thought about letting a man put something into her mouth?)

"Trust me, Caroline."

He was a total stranger but for a strange reason, felt like she already knew him, and that he could be trusted. They were in a kitchen he could not give her something awful to eat right?

She slightly opened her mouth, still not entirely trusting him, but when she felt the sugary taste she melted. Her back round, she chewed slowly to taste it correctly.

"That is delicious!" she whimpered.

The man smirked, even if she couldn't see him.

"How does it taste?"

"I need another bite, then."

The man complied. And returned between her legs, close enough to hear her breathing and her slow chewing.

She chewed silently for few seconds, enjoying her it excited her taste buds.

"It's really sweet. Sugar. And honey. It's kind of spongy, but in a good and sweet way. Gosh. It's good. But then there is this aftertaste. More bitter. Like, lemon?" She chewed again, trying to guess. "No it's sweeter, a mix between lemon, mandarin and grapefruit, with a little bit of ginger." She grabbed his hand blindly and dipped into the cake herself, after some fails at actually touching it, she took another bigger bite. "I know. It's yuzu."

The man unblended her with a smile. "I am impressed. Yuzu is not famous, but you really have amazing taste buds."

"Thank you." She consciously smiled and frown at the bizarre compliment, but yet a compliment. "And what is it?"

"It's a Japanese specialty, a yuzu Castella cake. I don't know if I am going to put it on the menu."

"Wait what?" She suddenly put her hand on her mouth. "You are the chef!"

He looked at her with a big smile as she clearly became redder, her cheeks darker and her eyes bigger. "Guilty."

"Oh my God." She stood up, he was the man behind her favorite dishes. She should have known as soon as she entered the kitchen, but Caroline has been so caught up in the moment she forgot to think and just enjoyed the cake her favorite chef fed her. Oh god. Her favorite chef fed her. And he was between her legs the all-time. "Wow. I am a big fan of your cooking. I mean, your crème brulee is so delicious. And tonight the lamb was perfect. Even your bread is tasty, gosh. You are really an amazing cook…" Caroline started rambling nervously, "And you were between my legs…" she only stopped when he took her hand.

"Relax, love." He found her rambling extremely adorable, her head red from embarrassment. And what was more adorable was a little piece of cake on the corner of her mouth. He used his thumb to get rid of the piece of cake, shutting her off for good as she looked at him and his gesture. "There. Perfect."

She genuinely smiled at him. Well, talent plus look, he was a lucky bastard. She felt the electric jolt through her body with his touch and she instinctively wanted more.

So, she caressed the corner of his mouth with her thumb to copy the gesture. "There. Perfect."

He smiled, showing his dimples. He didn't eat anything.


	7. she asked how to be a good blood sucker

"And how does it work?" The blonde demanded, after rinsing the remaining of toothpaste on the corner of her mouth.

Klaus, next to her, wearing only a gray stretch pants, because he knew how much she loved to see his naked chest, spat on the sink and washed his toothbrush. "Well, you'll drink my blood, and then I will lovingly snap your neck."

"Lovingly." Caroline nodded. "Right." That was what she feared the most. What if it doesn't work and she just dies? And he would literally kill her, does she want her husband to kill her by 'lovingly' snapping her neck?

Klaus had a small smile as he saw the wheels turning in her pretty little blonde head of hers. They talked about it before, but she kept thinking about it, and he didn't want to force her.

He cupped her face nicely for her to look at him. "You don't have to do it, sweetheart." He couldn't bare even the single thought of forcing her to become like him. Immortal.

"But I want to." She answered looking back. "I just… don't know how I'll be, and how it works." She muttered, leaving the bathroom to prepare the bed.

He followed her as she got rid of the decorative cushions on their bed. "I have trouble imagining myself as a vampire you know."

He helped her, removing the useless cushion from his side of the bed, near the window because Caroline liked to stay close to the door.

Klaus huffed as he clearly remembered how he became a vampire, when he turned into a blood sucker he didn't really have a choice back then, her mother took his free will. He didn't have the chance to imagine himself as he is now. So no, he didn't understand how she felt. And it unnerved him to not be able to reassure her.

"You don't have to do this if you are not ready, love. We can wait."

Caroline sighed and covered herself under the warm blanket. "But I don't want to be all wrinkled and old whilst you stay young and beautiful."

Klaus smiled at that. He couldn't say it enough to her that no matter what, he will love her unconditionally, even if she couldn't go to the toilets on her own anymore, yet she always seemed to punch his shoulder and snorting a 'yeah, right' as an answer to his love declaration.

It's true he would love to have her till the end of times, be immortal together, traveling the world, discovering every country, and every civilizations. But he couldn't force her to do something she didn't want, it would kill him.

"I'll love you no matter how old you look."

As he predicted, Caroline punched his shoulder and snorted. "Yeah, right, Casanova."

They were face to face on the bed, under the cover, looking at each other. He could see she still had some apprehensions and questions. "Tell me what is bothering you, Caroline."

Caroline wriggled a little bit, embarrassed. "Ok, but don't make fun of me."

"When did I ever mocked you, sweetheart?" Klaus's eyebrows lifted, in a fake innocence manner.

"Remember when I asked for a dress when Elena stole mine, it was a matter of life or death and you laughed at me."

Klaus smiled again. He just loved to see this young girl taking such importance over futile things, as he, the old vampire, didn't seem to care about anything else.

But thank to her, now he enjoyed the simplest things in life.

"Anyway", Caroline started, cutting his line of thoughts. "Do you want to know the first question I asked myself about being a vampire?"

"Go ahead. I'll answer." Klaus said with a genuine smile.

"Don't mock me but…" Caroline bit her mouth to find a way to say it out loud. "Will I have my period if I am vampire?"

Klaus's eyes widened. That was the first question she had in mind? Not even bloodlust, or fangs. He couldn't help but laugh. He covered his mouth to hide his laughing smile.

Caroline frowned. "I knew it, never mind." She turned her back on him, pretending to try to sleep to dismiss their conversation.

"No, no, sweetheart. I am sorry." Klaus apologized, caressing her shoulder to soothe her. "I just never thought it'll be your first question. It is just so…"

"Naïve?"

"Innocent." He corrected, "And I love you for that."

Caroline smiled. Since he first said the three words, even though he took his time, he couldn't seem to get enough of it and repeated it at least once a day. If Caroline thought it might get boring at the end, she was wrong.

She turned around to look at him, trying to hide her smile, she was supposed to be mad at him. "So, will I have my period once I become a vampire? Because it'll be a big pro point to add."

"No, you won't have your period." He heard her sister talk about it once, and even if he tried to forget this conversation, he remembered Rebekah saying she didn't miss 'surfing the crimson tide'. His face suddenly darkened. "But you know what it means."

Caroline lost her smile. She knew what it meant but she got used to the idea that she won't have a child with her husband, if she was still human, he was a vampire, dead and so he couldn't conceive. "I know." A shy smile appeared. "But we could still adopt."

Klaus tried to smile back, but it killed him to know he couldn't give her that. A family. He was dead and he only could offer death. She often dismissed this idea, saying that she loved him and he was making her the happiest woman on earth, but he couldn't remove the idea that he couldn't give her a blonde child. Klaus knew she always wanted children, even if she never told him directly.

They talked about it, and Caroline seemed glad to adopt, even if they didn't plan on it soon, it was still a possibility.

He couldn't believe how he became the loving husband excited at the idea to welcome a child with the love of her life when years ago, he was a monster killing for sport. She definitely changed him for the best.

"Of course, we can." He caressed her cheek lovingly, "Do you have other questions?" he asked, dismissing his own interrogations he had in mind. How a couple of vampire could actually raise a baby?

Caroline hummed, "Well, does it hurt when you become a vampire?"

Klaus thought about it. It was such a long time ago, but he remembered one thing. "Well, when the fangs starts growing out your gums it might hurt. But other than that, not really."

Caroline nodded. "Will I be hotter, like in Twilight?"

Klaus laughed, she forced him to watch this dreadful movie and he cringed during 122 minutes (not that he was counting), muttering for himself how it really worked.

"I know you want to hear that you can't be sexier than you are now, sweetheart."

"Good answer." Caroline smiled fully, chuckling lightly at the fake seriousness of her question.

"But if your next question is if we glow in the sun like diamonds, I won't answer."

Caroline giggled, a sound he couldn't get enough of either. "No. I want to ask how can I be killed?"

Klaus frowned, suddenly very serious. "Nice change of topic love." He didn't know if he should tell her, but she had every rights to know that. "Well, a stake through the heart, fire, or the sun. Without your daylight ring, of course."

Caroline nodded, keeping the question of holy water or the cross to herself, or even garlic. She saw him eat garlic bread.

"But you can't be killed."

"Being an original, hardly."

Caroline nodded once again. "But if you're dismembered, does the member grow back or do you have to stitch it back?"

Klaus raised his head, supporting it with his hand, an elbow on the bed. "Trying to find ways to kill me, sweetheart?"

"I was just wandering." She said with a small smile. "In case you cheat on me, I'll make sure I hide a precise member of yours that's all."

Klaus laughed, falling back on the bed. He always laughed at how she tried her best to look so serious when she said things like that, even if she didn't think about it. She didn't, right?

And he loved when they had witty remarks for each other, a good way to tease.

After his laughed extinguished, he got closer to her, hovering her. "And what member do you talk about?"

Caroline caressed his arms, a cocky smile on her face. "I think you know perfectly."

Seeing as how the mood changed, her pupils larger, just like his own, he kissed her, her hands already cupping his face lovingly, their tongues always finding each other to battle.

"You'll miss it too much." He added as he stopped the kiss.

She grabbed his neck, "True", she said, before melting their mouth together once more.

* * *

**FLUFFY AF!**

**Sorry for those who hate the idea of a Klaroline baby, but I couldn't resist. I LOVE BABIES! (Not a good reason enough for me to watch TO, unfortunately)**

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. anon request, she was on fire that night

**\- "I called the fire dept to get my cat down from the tree in my backyard, but he jumped down by himself before you got here and now I'm patiently trying to explain this to you but you keep insisting that I probably just wanted a sexy fireman hunk to talk to and tbh I'm about to kill you." Au**

**\- Klaus as a firefighter, with smut.**

* * *

** I mixed both, I hope it didn't turn out weird!**

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Duchess! Come down! Come down please!" Caroline yelled, looking like a crazy woman, her hands in the air waving to her white cat stuck on her cherry tree.

Stuck was not a good word. She was more like smugly being a pain in Caroline's arse. You know the book about how your cat is trying to kill you? That is Duchess in all her glory.

The cat was lazily licking her now not so immaculate fur, in an infuriating nonchalance, clearly enjoying how Caroline worried and yelled at her, the neighbor cutting his roses weirdly looking at the blonde tornado.

Caroline couldn't leave her here, it was her cat, and she had to feed her, and knew Duchess couldn't survive outside at night, she was a true lady. They even had this kind of tradition where Duchess would lie on her legs purring whilst her mistress watched an old movie – that if Duchess was willing to, she was indeed the queen in Caroline's home.

Caroline loved her, despite being, well, a cat, a really haughty cat. She clearly should not have named her after Duchess in the Aristocats. She should have called her Satan. A lovely Satan.

"That's it! You won! I am calling the firefighters!" Caroline yelled once again, taking her phone from her back pocket and typing the three number.

Seeing no reaction out of her cat, who kept looking at her like the uncaring and wicked cat that she was.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was tired. He was tired to have all the shitty missions, all his colleagues went out to stop a huge fire in a building whilst he was stuck with a cat on a tree. What a hero he was. He rolled his eyes when he received the call. Of course a little girl would call the firefighters to rescue her cat, instead of just taking a ladder and go herself.

Well, when he arrived, he saw she was not a little girl. At all. Those legs went for miles and her smile radiated the room. She was definitely a real woman, yes, he checked her cleavage.

Even if he noticed her undeniable looks, he also noted a really infuriating thing, a ball of white fur, purring in her arms.

"I am sorry, but as soon as I called you she jumped on her own." Caroline apologized genuinely with a shy smile, remembering how her cat jumped in her arms just when she ended the call, Caroline protesting with a big 'are you fucking kidding me?'

But she couldn't stay mad at Duchess for long, especially when she caressed her face with her pink snout, purring lightly.

As she thought about it, Caroline looked at the man in front of her up and down. Damn. He looked good. There is the firefighter fantasy. It was logical for any woman to fantasize over those beautiful and strong men.

Klaus looked at the devilish creature and at its owner. He missed a crucial mission for that?

"I am really sorry for the trouble." Caroline apologized once again, wanting a reply from the man, hating the silent coming after her apologies.

"Sure." Klaus answered with a smirk. A smirk full of innuendo as he noticed her checking him over. "You called for your cat and it jumped on its own." Klaus nodded slowly.

Caroline frowned at his expression. He clearly didn't believe her. "Yes. Duchess was stuck but she jumped before you could arrive." Caroline repeated dryly.

He tried not to react at the name. He knew it thanks to his niece, Katherine and Elijah's daughter who forced him to watch all the Disney movies. Yes, he couldn't resist her with her big brown eyes. And yes he had a great time, but don't repeat it, he has a reputation to maintain (even if he named one of his fish Nemo, the only survivor actually).

Klaus smirked. "Of course. No other reasons, love?"

Caroline recoiled with a deep frown. "First of all, I am not love. My name is Caroline. And why do you think I called you for?"

Caroline. A perfect suited name for the blonde bombshell. "Well, we are all aware of the firefighter fantasy, Caroline." He said with a smug smile, accentuating on the name, a hand on her door frame.

Caroline huffed raising her eyebrow, she let Duchess go, ready for a lecture of how he should actually talk to woman, an estranged woman actually.

But he cut her off. "I extinguish fire, but I am pretty sure I am more than competent to nourish this kind of fire, love."

Caroline opened her mouth in shocked, what does that even mean? Her hand tickled, desperate for a contact between it and his stubbled cheek, as hard as she could. Yes she hit like a girl. And she is damn proud of it.

But instead a grin appeared on her feature. "Then show me." Caroline said taking a step back to let him pass.

"Beg pardon?"

"Show me the firefighter cliché, I don't know, undress, striptease." She deliberately bit her lower lip, "Seduce me."

Klaus lost his smirk suddenly. He opened his mouth without knowing what he could say.

"Go ahead!" Caroline smiled handing him a few dollar bills.

Klaus raised his hands in an apologizing manner. "It was just a joke, love."

Caroline falsely slumped her shoulders, pouting. "What a shame. It was my fantasy! A petulant, arrogant British firefighter undressing in my living room!"

"You noticed the accent." Klaus answered with a stupid grin.

Caroline huffed loudly before closing harshly the door, unfortunately Klaus's foot blocked it at the last second.

"Come on love, don't be like that. We had a spat, I already forgot it."

"My cat is safe and sound, you can leave now." Caroline dryly said, her arms crossed.

"I need compensation for coming without reason."

Caroline laughed, ironically, what a fucking douche. "And what do you want?"

"A date?" Klaus asked with his irresistible puppy eyes.

Caroline laughed again, a throaty, low chuckle at the firefighter's insolence. "A date? There is no way I'll go on a date with you."

"Oh come on, Caroline, take a chance! I'll even pay!"

Caroline refrain to say she'll never say no to free food. She thought about the pros and cons. Well first, free food, as she already said, second, she didn't have a date for ages, third, he was good looking, third ½, he had an accent. Cons: he was an asshole.

"If I say yes, you'll leave?"

"Yes."

Caroline sighed. "Fine. Friday, at seven."

Klaus nodded to her military command. "See you Friday night, Caroline."

* * *

"Come on, go out Klaus, I want to see you."

"What we are doing is ridiculous, Caroline." A British voice could be heard in the bathroom.

"Please!"

Klaus muttered insults, knowing full well she was pouting behind the door, and he couldn't resist when she batted her eyelashes to get what she wants, even when he couldn't see her as he recognized it by the tone she used.

Klaus breathed slowly, calming him down and got out suddenly.

"I heard there was a fire?"

Caroline put her hand on her mouth to restrain a laugh. He definitely was not a drama major. She watched him in his uniform, the chest high, his fists at his hips, in a superman pose.

She couldn't resist, she laughed, and loudly.

Klaus didn't smile back, at all. He looked at his girlfriend making fun of him, she could almost roll on their bed to accentuate the situation.

"It was your idea, love."

The blonde sat up, and coughed, trying to keep her laugh to herself. "I am sorry."

She steadied herself and took time to look at him.

He was in his yellow uniform, his jacket half open to show his chest, with his chromed helmet. Caroline roamed her lustful gaze on him. Truth is, he was sexy, a real firefighter cliché. She bit her lower lip. She begged a lot for him to do that.

Klaus noticed it, and how her cheeks reddened. He smirked in response.

He took a step towards her, and spread her knees, so that he could settle himself between her legs, her seating on the bed and him standing up in front of her.

She didn't react, only raised her gaze to look at his blue eyes.

Klaus slowly opened his jacket, without taking it off.

The mood changed suddenly, hot heavy and Caroline stopped laughing.

Klaus grabbed her hands, putting it on his chest for her to caress. She complied and touched his firefighter abs, taking more interest to his tattoos of birds coming out on his pec, the rest hidden with his jacket.

He suddenly grabbed her neck, forcing her to kiss his stomach. "Lick."

Caroline shivered at his harsh words, but obeyed, licking his navel, always looking at him. Whilst she kissed and licked, he took her hand and put it on his bulging groin. She squeezed immediately and he jerked on her hand with a groan.

"Why did you call, Mrs. Forbes?"

Caroline's mouth was in a 'o' shape, realizing he was really doing the role-play. Her mouth went dry as she searched the words to say, her core already wet of impatience. "Well…" she coughed. "It's burning down there." She said seriously.

"Where, exactly? Show me." He said, recoiling to cut the contact.

Caroline blushed slightly, he was actually really good at this. She slowly opened her legs, and caressed her thighs, until her hand met her wet pussy. "Here."

Klaus smirked. "I see." He got rid of his jacket and approached, he kneeled in front of her. "I'll take care of it, Mrs. Forbes."

Caroline moaned as he unhurriedly touched her leg with the top of his fingers, all the way up. He pushed her on the bed, so that she was lying. He pulled up her silky nightgown, and pulled down her lace thong.

He grasped her ass the seat her on the edge, the harsh movement made her gasp slightly, but soon replaced by moans as his tongue met her wet folds.

He licked the length slowly, enjoying her honey like taste. Her hips bucked when he plunged a single finger between her folds, entering her tight pussy. She moaned loudly, wishing she could put her hands in his curls, but he was still wearing his helmet.

As he pumped with his middle finger, he found her clit to suck it slightly, licking and lapping to drive her mad. And he did. He added finger and curled them to touch her g-spot.

Her back arched suddenly, knowing she was close to a release. He watched her squeeze her breast, so he added a third finger whilst kissing her slit, and it was enough to push her over the edge. She moaned, mewled and said his name, clawing the sheets.

She was panting, smiling as she calmed down after her orgasm. And she knew it wouldn't be her last.

Klaus smirked, "Are you alright now, Mrs. Forbes."

Caroline licked her lips and sat up to look at him. "Unfortunately, I don't think it is enough."

She removed her night gown and crawled to him, grabbing the band of his yellow pants and drew him to her. She bit her lips as she pulled down the insolent barrier between her and his cock.

"Oh, I see." Klaus smirked again at her ministrations.

She removed the pants and his black boxer and started stroking him, making him even harder for her.

Klaus tsked at her. "I am the professional here ma'am." He removed her hand, knowing himself he wouldn't last long if she kept stroking him.

He removed his helmet and pushed her on the bed, laying her fully naked, ready and panting for his dick.

"Open your legs."

Caroline nodded and complied. Klaus crawled to her and grabbed her hips with one hand, the other too busy teasing her entrance with his tip.

"Please, Kla –."

Klaus pushed into her abruptly, making her gasp.

She scraped his shoulder blades in pleasure as his thrust increased. Her breast brushed his chest, making her nipples hard.

She moaned and cried his name, and Klaus nipped the juncture of her neck. The friction driving them both mad. He grabbed her thigh and put it on his shoulder, folding her in a bliss. She closed her eyes at the change of position. She let her hands wander on his shoulder and curls before pushing his lips against her own, muttering her whimpers.

He was fast and hard, as they both loved it. She bucked her hips to meet his thrust as they both reached the edge quickly.

He lowered one hand to tease her clit and make her come first, he was the professional here after all.

With a flick of his thumb, Caroline felt her climax, unable to form any words or sound as she came, closing her eyes forcefully. He body hot, but only aware of his weakened thrust as it was his turn to come. His body stiffened and he spilled inside her with a groan.

He fell on her, being careful not to crush her as they tried to even their breaths.

He rolled out of her with a huff. He looked at the ceiling and started laughing.

Caroline pushed herself on one elbow. "What?" she asked, her hair sticky on her forehead and her breath unsteady.

"I kept to myself a really good joke." He faced her, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to see my enormous fire hose?"


	9. anon request, she went to Ikea with him

**Anon request - Klaus and Caroline furniture shopping for their new home**

* * *

"Come on, Klaus!"

Caroline grabbed his hand as he seemed stuck in front of the enormous blue and yellow building. And when he said enormous, it was the first time he ever saw a shop that huge. And it scared the shit out of him.

Caroline pushed him inside. He struggled with the swiveling door but kept the pace.

He was there for 3 seconds tops and he already hated this place.

Cushions, curtains, armchairs, tables, rugs, everywhere. Families, kids, carts, everywhere.

He was completely lost.

"You never went to Ikea before?" Caroline asked, suddenly next to him.

He slowly shook his head. No he did not. If there was really a Hell, it must be it.

Too many colors, too much of everything. It was definitely hell.

And then this pillow. A heart with arms. It sent chills up his spine.

"Stop being overdramatic, Klaus, it's just Ikea!"

When Caroline had told him that they were going to buy furniture for their future house, he thought they would go to an antique shop, proposing quality furniture, with history, and not pink plastic seats.

Caroline grabbed his hand with a huff, forcing him to move to follow her up the stairs.

How could she not get lost here? Even if there was actually fake foot step on the floor for you to follow a specific path, Klaus was thankful Caroline took his hand, or he wouldn't have been able to keep up with her. He would be already lost if not for his girlfriend pushing him everywhere.

He looked at the couches, all the colors burning his retina, the kids running everywhere. He didn't know where to put his gaze, so he looked at his blonde girlfriend smiling at everything.

Caroline turned to him and handed him a few wooden pencils. "This is the best Ikea souvenir." She said with a smile.

She was on guide mode apparently.

Caroline smiled and led his inert boyfriend to a home staging she noticed earlier.

"It could be an amazing living room right?" Caroline asked Klaus.

He nodded, obviously not wanting to say a word.

"If you didn't want to come, you should have said it sooner." Caroline sat with a huff, her arms crossed, on the grey and really comfortable couch. She discreetly checked the price still making sure to keep her angry face.

Klaus sighed and sat next to her. "It's not that, sweetheart. I just never thought you would bring me to Ikea." He shivered at the last words. Damn those Swedish and their gigantic shops.

Klaus put his arms on her shoulder in a soothing manner.

"My mom and I used to go here when we needed new furniture." Caroline smiled at the sweet memory. "Actually, our whole house come from Ikea."

They both laughed, Klaus enjoying how she relished over every little thing in life.

"We used to go to those home staging and pretend it was our house." Caroline continued. "So just imagine us, on the couch, a Friday night, watching TV." She snuggled against him as he hugged her some more. "Cuddling just like that."

Klaus hummed. He really like this scenario, indeed. He kissed her temple sweetly with his eyes close, he wandered at this precise moment if he could stay here, cuddling her forever. That could be heaven.

She stood up suddenly, outstretching her hand for him to take.

She took him to a bathroom next, and he immediately embraced her, in front of the mirror, flushing her back against his chest and peppering kisses on her temples. "You could get prepared here." Klaus added.

Caroline smiled at how he finally got in her silly game, and she nodded in agreement.

It was his turn to take her hand and led her to another room. "This could be our kitchen, where I could cook your favorite meals, like my famous risotto." He said with a dimpled smile Caroline loved.

She nodded once again.

He got closer, his mouth brushing hers as he pushed her against the kitchen counter. "Where I could ravish you every single morning." He huskily whispered, squeezing her arse and sat her on the counter top before kissing her languidly.

Caroline blushed at his ministrations, clearly imagining how their mornings could be, especially if he still loved sleeping naked.

She grabbed her neck to deepen the kiss, their tongues battling.

They stopped only when they heard a family mom coughing. Caroline's cheeks reddened even more when she saw the mother hiding her child's eyes, scolding them with her widened eyes.

They both laughed, and Caroline got back on her feet lowering her skirt which was slightly lifted thanks to Klaus between her legs.

When the family finally left, Klaus kissed her lips lovingly, encircling her waist. He kissed her pink cheek and whispered to her ear, "Can we go to the bed section already?"

Caroline withdrew to hit his shoulder. "Perv!"

Klaus laughed at her delicate assault. "No, just an insatiable man with you." He said, brushing his lips against her own.

Caroline chuckled and took the first step to kiss him again. "Who could have thought the Big Bad Klaus Mikaelson could be so romantic."

"I am like a heart with arms!" He laughed.

Caroline shivered at his words, "Don't say that, this thing is so scary."


	10. she was the favorite vampire's target

**For the last TO episode, this long drabble, inspired by my True Blood binge-watching. It's not fluffy, and certainly not a healthy relationship.**

**I wanted to try, and I hope you'll like it :)**

**warning: unhealthy possessiveness, mentions of rape.**

* * *

Caroline cursed when her heels sank into the mud. She raised her head and saw the blazing red neon of the famous bar in front of her. She knew the place but it was the first time she ever came here.

She didn't there was some kind of a dress code here. The few people entering the bar were dressed darkly, leather constricting their bodies, BDSM inspiration whereas she was like a light stain among the darkness.

She held her head high, dusting off her blue printed dress and rapidly checked her perfect blonde curls.

She entered the place with every look turning to her. Some watching her up and down judgmentally and other showing her their fangs with lifted eyebrows. They were vampires, and humans willing to give a neck to feed them. She heard vampires asking her if he was offering, or humans mocking her. She didn't really enjoyed this kind of place, but she was here for the job, she couldn't leave.

The walls were red as blood and the ceiling was as black as the floor. She rolled her eyes at the cliché this place seemed to promote.

Yes it was a vampire bar, but did they have to be all moody and dark?

She noticed the different pole dancers, women half naked, showing their different bitten marks and dancing for the patrons, all eager to have a cold body to share for the night.

She saw the bar where vampires bit into a girl's neck moaning, men flirting with women, women flirting with men, and men definitely flirting with men.

This place smelled blood, lust and booze.

And Caroline was not used to it. Vampires' existence were now known for a long time, but she had yet to see one step in her little town of Mystic Falls. Vampires preferred big cities. More food, and easier to hide the corpse.

She shivered at that. She was not supposed to think about corpse, she was in danger here, she was indeed, only human.

She watched the different person, flirting, eating, drinking and finally noticed the man deeply watching her. He was on a small stage, sat on a throne and he stared at her with a smirk.

She returned his gaze as she sat on a bar tool, and couldn't seem to snap out of it. She turned her head around when he finally stop holding his stare at her with a laugh.

Her mother learnt her when it came to vampires, you should never show your fear. They were like dogs, they could feel the fear. So even if she was not really comfortable holding her gaze to she assumed was a really old vampire, she did it to prove him – and herself – she was strong and fearless.

She put her bag on her knees afraid someone might take a peek into it. And they couldn't.

"Can I get you anything, sunshine?" The bartender asked with the most pragmatic voice Caroline ever heard. She was wearing a t-shirt with the bar's name on it, and she was definitely a human when she clearly noticed the two red dots on her neck.

"A coke, please. Thanks." Caroline answered with a smile. It was in her habit to be polite and charming even in a dreadful place like this one.

The girl lifted her eyebrow to her joviality that she took for naivety.

She sipped silently her can with a red straw whilst looking around her, trying to find her 'date', or more like a business meeting.

A guy came next to her. He was tall, dark haired and had a smug grin on his face. "Hey there, blondie. Waiting for someone?"

He was sexy indeed, but she didn't like his kind. Vampire. And arrogant.

"Actually yes." She dryly replied putting her can on the bar counter.

"And do you want company whilst you wait, gorgeous?" he caressed her naked arm, giving her unwilling goosebumps.

"No, thanks."

"Come on, tasty little thing."

She was ready to take her pepper spray, wondering if I was efficient with a vampire when another voice was heard. A sexy accent. "She said no, mate."

She watched as the dark haired man left in defeat. And the other took his place on the bar tool. The smirking guy on his throne. She rolled her eyes and avoided him dryly.

"Everything she orders is on me." He said to the bartender who nodded. "I am Klaus. And you are sweetheart?"

"I am not interested."

Klaus laughed, one elbow on the table as he gave a nod to his bartender to bring him a drink. "Interesting name."

She rolled her eyes once again and turned his back on him. She was aware of the gazes in her direction and the guy behind her, but she didn't care, she was here for a simple thing and she will left only when it'll be over and done.

"Do you know who I am, sweetheart?"

Caroline puffed turning in his direction. He wanted to play the jerk, fine, she'll give him his own medicine, vampire or not.

"Klaus, obviously."

He looked at her deadly serious. "I am the king of this zone, love." He took a sip of his scotch. "You don't want to mess with me."

Caroline was internally afraid, but her hatred for arrogant jerk was stronger and she couldn't restrain her next witty remark. "Oh, I am shakin' in my boots." She sarcastically said with her deep accent from the south, but still regretting it as soon as she saw his devilish smirk.

"You are not wearing boots, love."

"First rule to a date: noticing the girl's clothes. Well done."

"So it's a date now?" Klaus said with a smirk. This girl was infuriating but beautiful, and he was weirdly attracted to her, like a bug was attracted to light.

Caroline frowned. What a smartass. A delightful smartass. But still. "Listen, it's not because you have a shitty throne on a dreadful bar that you are a king. And it's not because you have a sexy accent and dimples that I am going to fall in your arms." She sipped her coke. "Go find yourself a real fang banger."

He dangerously approached her to whisper in her ear. "Really, that's not what I understood in your small ad."

She recoiled and looked at him with a frown.

"I am Nik, and you must be Caroline."

He was her meeting. He was the man behind the mail. Nik. A vampire in need of blood.

"Come, we'll go to my office."

She considered leaving as she flushed her bag against her chest in a defensing manner. She looked around at all the gazes directed to her, and she thought it might be safer following him than stay here or leave in the middle of the night, an easy target for hungry vampires in the warm evening.

She stood on her shaky legs but kept her head high. She followed him.

He closed his office door as soon as she entered and invited her to seat but decided she'd rather stay standing in case she have to run far away and quickly.

"So, Caroline, can I have it, please?"

"Money first."

Klaus smirked and opened a drawer. "Of course." He grabbed a thick envelope filled with dollar bills she guessed. He handed it to her but when she tried to grasp it he retracted. "I would like a taste of the merchandise first."

He vamp speed to be behind her and Caroline gasped when she felt his chest against her back, she always tended to be caught off guard when vampires used their powers.

He took her hand and slowly brought her to his mouth. Caroline's body heated up suddenly at the close proximity and her mouth slightly opened when he held his gaze in hers as he kissed her knuckles.

She gasped once again when she felt a thick needle pierce the skin of her index finger. His fangs were dropped and he tasted the blood sucking on her finger.

Caroline bit her lower lip to keep her moan to herself, she felt like some strings pulled them together, an undeniable attraction to feel his skin against her own.

It was Klaus's turn to moan and close his eyes as he tasted the dense drop of blood in his mouth. He hummed in delight. "It's true. Real sunshine in a blonde bottle."

Caroline understood she was talking about her, and she withdrew quickly her finger. She grabbed the envelope he still had in his hands and checked inside.

"1,000$ cash, just like you asked sweetheart."

She nodded at him as he sat back on his black leather chair. She rummaged inside her purse to find the blood bag. She dropped it on his desk and hastily turned around to leave.

Before she could even grab the handle, he had the door open for her. "Until next time, love."

Caroline looked at him one last time struggling to find any reason why she didn't want to see him again. She was drown to him and it infuriating her. He was a vampire after all. A dangerous vampire with humans as dishes. She couldn't feel this attraction.

As soon as she felt the fresh air of the night hit her heated skin, Caroline finally let a breath she didn't know she was holding. She closed her eyes trying to forget her encounter with the almighty Klaus Mikaelson. He was the one responding to her silly ad that she was in trouble, she immediately knew it.

And who had the idea to propose a blood bag on an ad? Caroline apparently.

She just knew her blood was special, she discovered her dissimilarity when she was once attacked whilst she came back home. A vampire bit her neck and started to scream what a delight she was and that he couldn't stop tasting her. It was also the night she met Alaric, a vampire hunter who saved her that night. Even if a vampire exploding on you is something Caroline wished she never had to live, she will forever be grateful for him.

She knew her blood was special, she had no idea why, but she knew it, and thought it might be smart to take advantage of it. And only now she could see it was a terrible idea.

And what was more terrible was the dark silhouette against the brick wall waiting for her.

"Blondie. Glad to see you again."

She recognized the vampire jerk who shamelessly hit on her at the bar. She huffed and started walking away, but he rapidly grabbed her waist and flushed her back against his chest. Her bag fell on the ground keeping her away from her probably useless pepper spray.

"Come on, don't be like that. I know you want it."

She tried to push him away, fear taking over her as she started shaking slightly. He pushed her back against the wall, turning around so they were chest to chest.

She tried to restrain the tears forming in her eyes but they took over as he caressed her thigh and pulled up her dress to touch her panties. She let a sob escape to his awful ministrations, her body suddenly terribly cold. He was definitely stronger than her, being supernatural and all, and even if she wiggled to get out of his hold she didn't manage to even push him away the slightest.

"Don't make me glamour you, slut." He threatened her, unbuckling his belt and squeezing her throat.

Caroline let her complete fear take over her and closed her eyes, letting escape her tears. But with a scream she slapped his face, scratching it with her nails, leaving temporary red stripes on it. When he freed her neck she kicked him in the balls with her knee. She was amazed at how she was able to put that fight against a vampire but was happy to see him on the ground holding his groin. She quickly grabbed a broom on the floor and broke it in half with her knee, creating a perfect stake if he ever tried his move again.

He looked at her with gritted fangs and dark eyes, ready to kill her, but something behind her made him retract his vampire feature and hastily leave with a look of fear on his face.

The blonde turned around to face another enemy when she was face to face with Klaus himself. She wanted to throw a witty remark at how she had it under control, but the adrenaline she felt a second ago started to fade and she remembered she was about to get raped. She felt suddenly really self-aware, she rubbed her eyes to get rid of her remaining tears. "Thanks."

Klaus nodded. "I know what you are, Caroline. I can smell it, and so as everyone here. Be careful."

Caroline nodded back and grabbed her bag and put her homemade stake in it. She felt horribly numb after what happened to her and she just wanted to go home.

"I am going to take you home, sweetheart."

"Why should I trust you?" Caroline slowly asked.

"You probably shouldn't." He took a step toward her and lightly touched her neck. He frowned, and she could see in his eyes he was madly furious. "He hurt you."

Caroline touched her neck, not feeling anything but it was probably due to the adrenaline.

Klaus saw her bruised neck, he was mad. He was going to find this stupid vampire and remove his heart in front of everyone. It was the first time he felt like he wanted to protect a simple human, but he knew she was far from it. You could see as how she was able to put up a fight.

He dropped his fangs with a pop and bit his wrist letting his blood flow. "Drink." He ordered bringing his bloody wrist toward her mouth.

Caroline frowned and shook her head. She was never going to take his blood, it was out of the question.

"Come on, sweetheart, it'll heal you."

"You know a guy just tried to force on me, seconds ago. I am not ready to have another creep trying to feed force me." She dryly said to him.

"Just one drop is enough, love. I will never hurt you." He stated, coating his finger with his blood.

"And why is that? I am just a blood bag to you."

Klaus looked at her seriously as his wrist stopped bleeding in a healing process. No, he'll never hurt her. And he didn't know why. He wanted to protect her. To own her.

Caroline looked at his serious look and huffed. She grabbed his hand and sucked his finger, taking a little bit of his blood. Whilst she did so, she tried to avoid his gaze but failed miserably as she saw him staring at her with dark pupils and mouth agar. She sucked eagerly.

She stopped suddenly. She had a horrible night and she was really not ready for any of this was.

He took her in his arms and the next thing she knew they were in front of her house.

She pushed him away, feeling her stomach turn because of the vamp speed trip. And she also pushed him to take some distance.

"Go home, Caroline. And never let a vampire enter, do you understand?"

Caroline nodded, he tuck a blond curl behind her ear with a small smile. And with a gush of wind he was gone.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe she came back here. It been a long time, but her night was still vivid in her memory. But she just couldn't help it, she wanted to be here or with him. She didn't know what happened but she always felt like something pushing her towards him.

And the dreams.

The dreams were the worst. Really explicit dreams. Incredibly blur and heated as they were in the forest, two entangled naked bodies panting and moaning.

Thinking about it was enough to make her body react.

She needed to know what the meaning of this was.

And now she knew better. She will blend in. she was dressed in a lace black dress with black heels.

Yet, apparently she failed as every head turned to her. She lowered hers to avoid their gazes and started walking towards the bar.

"Niklaus will join you at the VIP booth." A tall and skinny girl blocked her way, wearing the bar's t-shirt and holding a silver platter.

Caroline nodded following her. She looked around her, relieved to see the man who assaulted her was not here tonight. She slid on the red booth and smiled as the waitress put a glass of coke in front of her.

She was calmer now that she was hid from the patrons' view, behind red curtains, and she certainly felt calmer when she quickly checked her purse to see if the stake was still there. Better safe than sorry.

She got her hand out feeling a sticky sensation. Her hand was crimson red, a blood bag in her purse pierced and flowing freely in her Balenciaga bag.

She cursed and went to the bathroom quickly to clean it before any irreversible damages were done to her favorite bag.

She saved her bag and the other blood bag she had. Caroline cleaned her hand one last time with her hand sanitizer as she walked in the dark corridor.

Only a strip of faint light got her intention and she saw a door agar. Curiosity killed the cat and she took a peek.

Moaning, panting and groans was all she heard. But what she saw broke her heart. She felt like she wanted the floor to open to make them disappear yet she couldn't stop gazing at him.

Klaus groaning as a redhead rode him senselessly.

He had his clothes on unlike the woman whose head fell back as she moaned of pleasure.

She was standing here for few seconds when she saw his deep blue eyes staring back.

She gasped. She wanted to stop looking at him but couldn't, she couldn't snap out of how a fucked another woman in front of her and how she imagined to be at her place.

Something was wrong with her, she felt like an intruder freezing at the view. And enjoying it.

Klaus smirked and his fangs dropped. He suddenly grasped harshly the girl's neck and brought it to his mouth, sucking her blood.

The redhead moaned even louder even if her lover was draining her. And he kept staring at Caroline, just like he could read her thoughts and knew how much she wanted it. How much she wanted to feel his cock filling her, how much she wanted to hear his skin slapping her, how much she wanted the sensation of being drained of your blood in a lusty bliss. She wanted all of that. She dreamt about that.

And yet she was still an observant to her fantasy.

A fantasy she didn't understand and controlled.

A loud noise behind her finally snapped her out of it. She blinked her eyes in confusion before quickly storming out of here.

* * *

She needed a drink.

Why did she ordered a drink at his bar out of all the places she could go?

She ordered a Van Helsing – apparently they changed all the cocktail names to fit the vampire mythology – without blood, the bar having this option.

But of course, another vampire came to her and flirted, asking her if she was a fang banger, a human willing to be bitten in exchange of sex, most of the time. She dryly answered no, but he kept hitting on her, touching her arm, buying her a drink and she every time told him to find someone else. He seemed to want her and only her as he started wriggling his eyebrows in a pathetic attempt to get in her pants.

Abruptly, behind her, a low throaty and menacing voice made her shiver, but not as much as the words. "She is mine."

The vampire turned around to see his opponent but left immediately once he saw him. Klaus once again.

The bar was awfully silent, the dancers stopped dancing, the vampires stopped sucking and they all looked at her. At the blonde who caught Klaus's attention.

What Caroline ignored it was that claiming a human was a big deal for a vampire. The other simply couldn't look at her, touch her, she belonged to someone else and they respected that. The older the vampire was, stronger was the claiming.

And Klaus was one of the oldest.

Feeling conscious of all the looking directed towards her, she quickly grabbed her bag and stormed out of the bar to get some fresh air.

She asked herself why his words had such an impact on her, why she couldn't help but stare at him whilst he fucked this girl. Something was definitely wrong with her.

She took a step but a powerful gush of wind made her take a step back.

"Don't leave, sweetheart."

Of course he would follow, he just fucking told to everyone she belonged to him. The sentence made her cringe. She belonged to no one. But she'll be lying to herself if she denied the protection taking over her, like a cold blanket as he said the three words. And it felt good.

And now he was in front of him and all she wanted was to grab him by the collar and kiss him, rip his clothes and fuck him till the sun came up.

His darkened eyes told her maybe he felt the same way.

"What was that?" she asked about the stupid claiming, the dreams and the undeniable attraction they had. Like two magnets which wanted to get closer.

"You are mine, Caroline."

She pushed him without being strong enough to make him even take a step back. "I don't!"

"Yes, Caroline. You can't deny it. You accepted as soon as you took my blood."

Caroline's eyes widened in disgust. He tricked her. He made her crazy for him with his blood. She felt a boiling rage enveloping her body and she pushed him again, this time stronger. "You asshole! I don't belong to you! You made me drink your fucking blood and now you fucking claim me? Fuck you!"

Klaus gritted her teeth. He never let anyone talk to him like that, but he couldn't hurt her, especially now that she was his.

He didn't trick her. He knew the affect blood could have with a human, erotic dreams, attraction, lust, but what was intriguing is that this time, he felt it too. He had the same dreams and the same want to touch her pale skin. He fucked Genevieve to get her out of his mind, but failed miserably. Particularly with her blood bag he took a sip from time to time. And this was at this moment he felt her. He felt her emotions, memories. It became a drug to him. And truth is, it scared the shit out of him.

He was not a sentimental person, he didn't care and didn't feel, and love is a vampire's greatness weakness.

But her. She was deliciously infuriating. She thought about her all the time. And not just casual thought about fucking her, no. he saw her eyes, and smile.

That's why now that she was in front of him, he claimed her, feeling his blood boil when he saw the stupid man touching her arm. No one could touch her now. She was his.

He grabbed her neck and through gritted teeth. "Yes you are mine."

He kissed her forcefully, he felt her trying to get out of his grip and punch his chest. She kept her mouth close to forbid him entrance even if his tongue was begging for it.

He withdrew, letting her pant as she calmed down slowly.

She didn't know why she did that, but she felt an insatiable need to touch him, his skin and his sweet lips. So it was her turn to grab his neck and kiss him, this time letting his tongue dance with her own. She moaned at how he explored every part of her mouth.

He pushed her whilst kissing her until her back met the brick wall. Her hands burying in his curls and begging for more, she encircled his waist with her legs. He gripped her thigh to help her, digging his nails marking her. She felt his covered bulge come in contact with her hot core and she moaned. She stopped abruptly the kiss, remind him that she indeed needed to breath.

They looked at each other questioningly. Klaus asking her if she really wanted it and Caroline wondering why she felt that way in his arms.

When he saw her large pupils and heated cheeks, he whooshed them to his office, and pushed the papers on his desk before sitting her on it. He claimed her mouth once again, but before his came in contact with hers, she whispered. "Not here. You fucked a girl here."

He groaned at her words. He remembered her watching him as he felt all the emotions she went through, treachery, jealousy, and finally pure lust. It made it easier for him to fuck the girl back then.

"What if I fuck you on my shitty throne?"

Caroline blushed at his throaty words, vibrating directly to her core.

He flashed away in front of her, her dress moving with the gush of wind.

She heard some noise whilst she waited in his office, enable to move because of her shaky leg and drumming heart.

People were leaving forced by Klaus Mikaelson's loud order. Every vampire, every human left the bar hastily, not wanting to infuriate the old vampire.

Next thing she knew, Klaus grabbed her waist and flashed them on his throne. She was straddling him, but still took a second to calm her stomach after the quick trips at vamp speed.

But she got focused on his lips and tongue against her own when he kissed her deeply. He constricted with his human strength her waist to flush her chest against his. He squeezed her ass and she responding with a moan as her hands cupped his face.

She didn't know why she wanted it so bad, but she did. She couldn't detach herself from him, they melted together.

Klaus pushed one dress strap down her shoulder. He stopped the kiss harshly her neck, a lusty fervor she couldn't get enough of.

Klaus felt his cock jolt with her grinding, and he could hear her heart beating loudly, feeling her blood flowing in her veins.

He kissed her jugular vein hidden by her pale skin.

Caroline started unbuttoning his shirt but enable to wait to touch his skin anymore, she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying across the empty bar.

He pushed at her slightly to watch her with dark eyes, admiring her reddened face.

Caroline looked back at him before grabbing his necklaces and forcing once again his mouth on her. She couldn't get enough of his sinful lips, soft but cold against her own, and he was happy to comply.

He ripped her dress in two finally feel more of her glowing skin, reflecting the blood full of like flowing in her veins. Caroline frowned at one of her favorite dress ruined, but couldn't care as much as his tongue against her own.

After they were fully naked, he fulfilled his promise, he fucked her, senselessly, on his throne, a metal song on the background, matching their groans and moans.

She remembered being numb in his arms as he thrust into her harshly, her breasts rubbing his chest, her clit hitting his pelvic bone. She wasn't aware of anything but his thrust.

She didn't know when he started biting her, but she expected it to hurt when it was more arousing than anything. She came, hard. Her vision blurring, whitening as he continued his animalistic thrust, a trail of crimson liquid rolling on her back, coming from her bloody neck.

She came twice in his arms, his climax coming later due to his supernatural stamina.

"You need my blood, sweetheart. Or you'll be weaker."

"I don't want it." Caroline said, indeed in a weaker voice she expected, but not ready to be bound to him again by blood.

"You are mine now, Caroline, whether you want it or not."

Caroline frowned and crossed her arms. She was now dressed with a leather corset he gave her, she was pretty sure it belonged to a strip dancer, but didn't complain as she was able to go home actually dress.

"I don't have my word in this? What if I don't want to be yours?"

Klaus smirked and approached her slowly. "I know you do." He looked at her now seriously, his mouth disappearing. "I feel how you feel, love."

Caroline looked at him seriously, behind her fear, there was something deeper, something she didn't want to discover. This frustrating feeling of submission. She was afraid to love it too much.

"You are afraid. But not of me. But of wanting this."

Caroline lowered her head, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to be one of those housewives, committed to their husband. Not independent. She believed in the women freedom, but yet she couldn't help but loving being under this man's wings. It was against her own belief.

"I claimed you physically, now sweetheart. You can't avoid it." He loomed, his nose touching hers. "You'll be dreaming of me ravishing you. If another man tries, you will see my face. You'll crave my touch, my blood, my body. You are mine, Caroline." He grabbed her neck, lowering his head for his mouth to be close to her ear. "And I'll kill every men trying to touch you, or even thinking of you."

Caroline widened as she didn't control the moan falling of her lips. How did she fall into this? Why did she succumb to his fucking charms?

He was a vampire, and she should have known better than to fall for him.

"Why me?" she asked, not believing the old vampire could chose her of all people.

"I fancy you." Klaus said too quickly. Truth is, he never claimed a human, or any being for that matter. But he couldn't stand the sight of her with anyone but him. She was his, and he'll say it out loud as much as he could. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Caroline firmly said, her gaze stuck on his.

"Don't fight it, it's useless."

Caroline bit her mouth. Was she really able to?

"Take me home, now."

With a gush of wind, they were in her porch, she held her stomach turning because of the vampire trip, but quickly recovered to take her keys and enter her safe house.

"You could let me in." Klaus said with a devilish grin.

Her reason told her firmly no, but another part of her screamed yes.

But she let this other part decide before. It was time for reason. "I'd rather not."

Klaus smirked, a small, but genuine smile she never saw before on him. He almost looked inoffensive. Almost.

"Good night, Caroline."

"Good night, Klaus."

With a shush he was gone, leaving her alone, her body shaking from her most deep and darkest feelings wrecking her.

And she maybe will let them completely destroy her.


	11. she loved to eat, part 2

**Part 2 of the chef drabble! _Bon appétit!_**

* * *

"Hello?" Caroline picked up her phone, an unknown ID flashing on the screen.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Caroline frowned, she could recognized this voice anywhere. "Klaus?"

After their first encounter in his restaurant, she remembered walking home with him, their hands slightly brushing without touching, a huge smile on her face. She felt like it was the end of a date. Except she came home to her real boyfriend.

That's why she didn't give him her number, recoiled from his lips ready to kiss her or even avoided the place from now on, afraid to have to face him once again.

She stopped walking, surprised at hearing his voice.

"Yes, I saw you walking by, and wanted to say hi." Klaus responded on the other side of the phone.

Caroline rubbed her temples before looking around her, fearing, or maybe hoping to see his dimples, stubble, and his face.

"Look inside the dinner, sweetheart."

Caroline raised her head to see the dinner restaurant, indeed, next to her. With behind the glass a really smiley Klaus, waving at her, the phone against his ear.

She clearly couldn't escape now, she couldn't run away suddenly, so she waved back with a blush and entered the restaurant. Quite not as fancy as Klaus's restaurant though.

She joined him and took place in the booth in front of him, making sure to keep her head low to dodge his stare.

"You are avoiding me." Klaus finally said.

"No, not at all." Caroline puffed in fake innocence.

"Well, you came constantly at the restaurant before, and you didn't stepped in since…"

"Yeah I know. I was busy." Caroline cut him off. "And how did you get my number?"

"Katherine gave it to me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course Katherine. She's been the first to tell her she should break up with boring Tyler to get naughty with the chef.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, trying to understand why a starred chef was sitting here, in a cheap, greasy fast food, in complete contrast with his delicate cooking and gastronomical cuisine.

Klaus smiled but before he could answer, a waitress came to their table. "Hey, Klaus!"

Klaus looked at the blonde waitress still with a smile plastered on his feature. "Hello, Lexi." He looked back at Caroline, introducing her with a jerk of his hand "Caroline, this is Lexi, owner of the place."

Lexi outstretched her hand, "Nice to meet you, Caroline." She smiled brightly, her straight long hair in a high ponytail. "And welcome to Lexi's."

Caroline took her hand with a big smile, "Nice to meet you too."

"So, what would you like to order?" Lexi grinned, half jumping on her feet.

"Well, you are the chef here." Caroline said, looking directly at Klaus with a chuckle.

"Then, we'll take the veggie burger and sweet potatoes fries."

Lexi noted on her pad and left. Caroline smiled at her and quickly looked at the window, trying to avoid his gaze. Klaus smiled at that and put his elbows on the table, getting closer to her. "So, why are you avoiding me, Mrs. Forbes?"

Caroline looked at him with fake innocence, his grey Henley accentuating the blue of his eyes, "I am not avoiding you. Anyway." Caroline responded way too quickly for her liking. "What brings the infamous chef here?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows at the way she changed the subject. "Their sweet potatoes fries are the best in New York."

Caroline nodded as a heavy silent fell upon them.

"I love eating local." Klaus added, cutting for a second the stressful silence.

Caroline hated the silence, particularly if it was an awkward one. Caroline bit the inside of her mouth keeping an answer to herself. She regretted to join him. She didn't know what to say to him. Or, it wasn't quite true, she did know what to say to him, but she was afraid to say it out loud.

"So, what the two of you are doing here? You finally find a girl, Klaus?" Lexi asked, putting their plates on the table.

Caroline waved a hand, "Oh, no, I am not his girl."

Lexi looked at Klaus for a second, seeing his lips in a tight line. "Oh, sorry."

Caroline smiled what Lexi thought was a sad smile. "It's okay, do you have barbecue sauce?"

"Sure."

"With a little bit of honey?"

Lexi frowned amused. "Of course." She turned to Klaus one last time, but his gaze was fixed the street outside. She left them once again giving a curt nod to Caroline on her way.

"Barbecue and honey?"

Caroline nodded with a smile seeing him grinning at her. "Indeed. Secret recipe."

Lexi came back with the barbecue sauce and honey, Caroline took a little cup to mix both and dipped into it with an orangey fries.

She hummed in delight. It was so different than regular French fries. Those were amazing. Sweeter. "That is so good!" Caroline tried to say despite her mouth full.

"Told you." Klaus shrugged. "Your special sauce isn't bad either." He added with a grin.

"Thanks. Coming from a starred chef, it's nice. But." Caroline took another small cup and poured some barbecue sauce and added honey. "Get your own." She slide the cup to him with a dry smile.

Klaus arched his eyebrows amusedly and dipped his fry in his sauce. "Not really fond of sharing?"

"Not with food. Food is sacred." She answered with a smile.

Klaus chuckled at how serious she looked. But he had other ideas in mind than asking about her generosity.

"So", Klaus pulled in her plate, as Caroline protested loudly seeing her food taken away. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Caroline frowned whilst avoiding his gaze.

Klaus hummed. "Funny how your voice is suddenly so high-pitched, love."

"I am not avoiding you." Caroline hissed with a false low voice. "Now give me back my food."

"You'll have your fries as soon as you tell me why you didn't step a foot in my restaurant."

Caroline sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I can't go back there. " She sternly returned his gaze. "Because I don't want to see you." She trembled.

"I see." Klaus lowered his head, took his wallet in his pocket and threw some bills on the table. "Goodbye, Caroline."

Caroline groaned as she saw him leave quickly. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand at his stubbornness. She was on for an epic declaration and he left. She grabbed her purse, and took a last fry. She followed him on the street.

"Gorgeous, what are you doing here?"

She closed her eyes not wanting to turn around as she recognized the voice. _Fuck. _Today was her day.

"Enzo."

* * *

She shouldn't have said yes. It was a mistake. But Enzo was a good friend and she didn't have anything planned for lunch today.

Unfortunately, he chose the wrong restaurant.

She clasped her bag as she raised her head to look at The Original sign. She couldn't leave now, it was too late.

"Come now, gorgeous. Our table is ready."

She nodded with a small smile and followed him inside. She prayed internally to avoid _him_. He left without a word and didn't see him since.

He as in front of Enzo, and got rid of her flower printed jacked.

Enzo was nice, he was a tranquil person. Really pragmatic. And she liked that, not being forced to act around him.

Yet his accent reminded her of _him._ And it was already bad as it is, being in his restaurant, but thinking about Klaus every time her friend opened his mouth was going to be painful.

She loved their small talks, and she regretted not seeing him more often. Actually, Enzo was the first and only ex she got along pretty well. They dated for a little time. It was agreeable but not amazing. Maybe that's why they are better as friends.

She picked a bulgur salad, she could at least try to enjoy her meal whilst still praying to avert his face. In his restaurant.

Everything went quit well, actually, no sign of his dimples or stubble, and she had a good talk with Enzo, catching each other's lives, nicely teasing, especially him, with his stupid smug.

She needed a good laugh and he was great for it.

Caroline snapped her head up when she heard Enzo's cough. He took a napkin to hide his mouth, still coughing loudly.

"Are you ok?"

Enzo shook his head and grabbed his glass of water to drink it in one go. He coughed once again. "That's bloody disgusting." He hissed with a raspy voice as he pointed the plate.

"Is everything alright, sir?" The waiter arrived at their table, his hands on his back, desperately wanting to stop Enzo from causing a scene that could cost good patrons.

"I want to talk to your chef."

Enzo was a good friend, but he was also overdramatic. She could have rolled her eyes as she saw him stand up almost raising a fist in the air, but she was too much preoccupied by the man getting out of the kitchen. Wearing his white blouse and apron, and a chef's hat on his head.

Their gazes crossed for a second before she turned her head and clasped her hand on her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked to the waiter with a smirk.

"What's happening is that it's disgusting. The meat is raw, and the French beans have an awful taste."

"Come, mate, if my cooking is not of your liking, you and your date should probably leave."

Caroline raised her head to look at him, though he was clearly averting her as he kept an angry face towards Enzo.

"I won't pay for this." Enzo yelled, grabbing his jacket and leaving hastily, leaving an embarrassed Caroline to follow him.

But hell no. She didn't understand what happened but she will have an explanation. "What was that about, Klaus?"

The waiter's eyes widened, Klaus dismissed him with a nod. "I am asking you to leave Madam."

"Oh hell no." Caroline responded angrily before following him in the kitchen. "I won't leave until you explain what happened Klaus."

"Leave, Caroline."

Caroline looked at him with a lifted eyebrows, crossed her arms and tapped the floor.

Klaus groaned at her stubbornness, grabbed her arm and led her to his office.

"Don't ever mock me again in front of my staff, Caroline." Klaus barked, a menacing finger pointing her face.

"Oh please. What was the fuss about?"

"Apparently your _boyfriend_ don't like my cuisine. Can't help it, sweetheart."

"Oh. First, Enzo is not my boyfriend, second it's not your freaking business. And finally, third, I am pretty sure it is impossible to hate your food."

She regretted what she said the second it left her mouth. She shouldn't be here. She had a perfect life. A perfect flat, a perfect job and the perfect boyfriend. Why did she always have to screw everything?

She couldn't keep running away forever.

She just have been overwhelmed by their night together. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, she has Tyler. But she kept thinking she knew Klaus way before their gazes crossed. She had feelings for the guy as soon as she bit inside his crème brulée.

Gosh, she sounded so soppy.

And she couldn't feel that way. She shouldn't. She didn't know him. Yet, their night together has been one of the best she had in ages. She had butterflies all the way through. And she shouldn't.

But she had fall Klaus. Hard and quick.

She saw him lower his head.

"Don't tell me you are jealous?" Caroline asked in a whisper. "Did you ruin the dish just to make a point? How puerile is that?"

Klaus groaned in a whisper, cleaning his hand with his white apron. "There is nothing left to say, Caroline."

"Yes there is, you almost poisoned my friend because you are pissed at me and you ran away like a coward last time at this dinner before I could even be able to tell you what I wanted." She exclaimed, getting closer to him. "And why I didn't want to see you again."

She hears him mutter something she couldn't understand, so she decided to continue her tirade.

"It's because I don't know what I would do if I see you."

Klaus stares at her, studying her feature, to give him a clue of what she might think.

"I… I just love your food, Klaus." She stuttered as she looked at his face, closer now. Close enough to feel his breath on her skin. "I don't know what happened last time…" she started babbling.

She was cut off by soft lips pressing her own. She didn't close her eyes at the sudden of the action, but she started to react as soon as she felt his tongue teasing the seam of her mouth.

His hand pressed her lower back to close the gap between them. Her hands grabbed the nape of his neck as she opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

She felt her body pushed against a counter, and his hands grabbing her thighs to seat her on it. She moaned as he caressed her thighs.

He left her mouth to attack her neck with kisses.

"St…Stop, Klaus." Caroline pushed him away. "I can't."

A shadow darkened his face. He was hurt. So did she. But she had a boyfriend and he was a stranger.

"Why, Caroline? What are you afraid of?" Klaus asked taking a step toward her.

Caroline jumped on her feet and raised her hand against his chest. "Don't."

Klaus curtly nodded and took a step back. "If that's all, you can leave now." Klaus dryly said, turning around.

"I just don't understand what is happening. I don't know you Klaus."

"I get it. Leave now Caroline."

"No I won't. You don't understand." She sighed, trying to pick carefully her words. "I don't know you, yet, I feel like I do. It's crazy, and I don't understand what's happening."

She looked at him, cupping his face with her hands, forcing him to look back, to be able to see his eyes.

"What I feel for you is beyond my control."

She studied his feature, trying to organize her own messy thoughts. Trying to understand.

_But why try to understand something incomprehensible?_

She smiled at the realization. Caroline, control freak, was able for once, to say to herself she didn't need to understand and control everything. She should let it go.

She could probably deal with everything, in her real Caroline'style, later.

She looked at him one last time before closing her eyes, and reducing the gap between their lips.

When Klaus saw her smile and how she closed her eyes, his eyes widened. He didn't understand a thing either. All he knew is that he needed her. He wanted her. He completely lost it when he saw her with the man. He was a perfectionist for certain things, and messing with his own cooking killed him. He tried to understand why he poured just a bit of washing-up liquid in his sauce, but couldn't regret it now she was here. In _his _arms.

This woman will be the end of him.

He was here, in front of her, his touch leaving goosebumps on her skin. His lips brushing hers softly. His hands on her waist.

He kissed her back, and she enjoyed how this second kiss seemed so different than the first. So much more intimate, slow. Lovely. She felt him smile against her lips.

After all, Dolly Parton once said 'My weaknesses have always been food and men—in that order.'

In that order indeed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**(I am actually so proud of my ending because hey, who can put Dolly Parton in a KC drabble?)**

**And yes, sweet potatoes fries are the best, and barbecue sauce with honey is too. (Don't get me started about food, it's my life.)**

**That was fluffy but I needed that after the last episodes!**

_**Bon appétit!**_


	12. prompt, she was his familiarity

**Prompt: Caroline lives in a small beach town. One day while walking the beach she comes across a small plane wreckage. There is only one person. He can remember anything except his name, Klaus. Happy Writing!**

**Hope you'll like it. (and sorry for TO fans!)**

* * *

Caroline had a tradition. Wrapped in a woolen vest, barefoot, she liked to walk around on the beach at night, not far from her house, just to feel the cool sand between her toes, and hear the sound of the sea, waves, relaxing, constants, and looking at the night sky.

The fishing port emanated living noises, boats floating in the distance, where the people of the city gathered for the evening in the only bar here.

She breathed the salty air and kept walking.

"Ouch!" Caroline suddenly screamed as she grabbed her foot, thinking she stepped on a pointy shell. She did not expect to find a big piece of metal in the sand. "What?"

She heard something, a muffled noise, painful. She grabbed her shoes in her bag and approached the sound. "Is there someone?"

She heard the same sound again.

And the more she approached, the more she could see an unstructured shadow, where smoke gushed. "Hello?"

She grabbed her phone and used it as a lamp, trying to see something, and find where the sound was coming from.

"Oh my God!" She ran, seeing a man lying on the floor. She checked if there were no apparent injuries, no blood, and finally checked his pulse, touching her neck with two fingers to feel the reassuring pace.

She breathed in relief when she felt it.

"Sir, are you ok?" She hated when people asked this kind of question with an obvious answer but she did not really know what to do.

She began to type the 3 numbers on her phone when she heard him mumble.

"What?"

He mumbled again, but Caroline couldn't understand a word. "I am on the beach, I think a small plane crashed, a man is hurt."

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling they were still puffy and his vision blur. The light, excessive, hurt his pupils. Where was he? What happened? His vision clarified he could begin to see a form, a light, a halo._What happened to him?_

Where was he?

His limbs were heavy, but he was lying, a drum in his skull seemed to settle. His ears rang, a shrill sound, disagreeing with the rhythm in his skull.

It is only when the sound fell he could hear sounds, semblances of words and sentences. And the light in the form of a body.

"Retrograde amnesia … the hippocampus is damaged. Alteration of this part of the brain triggers a partial or total deterioration of semantic and episodic memories …"

Klaus rubbed his eyes, groaning, the simple act reacting nurse and Caroline who rushed to his side.

"Klaus?"

Klaus responded with a growl. He tried to open his eyes to see the light suddenly wearing a face.

"Who are you? "

"Car…Caroline." She stuttered.

He repeated the name, rolling out of his tongue smoothly. Who was she? His dizziness slowly faded but he still couldn't understand the nurse's words, explaining to him what happened to him.

* * *

"You own the Bed and Breakfast of Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked, on his hospital bed, dipping his spoon in another disgusting apple compote.

"Indeed." Caroline answered with a smile. She had to keep a good reputation as the only Bed and Breakfast of Mystic Falls. It was a small but lovely fishermen town, and its bucolic ambiance seemed to attract some people, not a lot, but some, and Caroline had a huge mansion by the sea, legacy of her parents, perks of being from a founder family, that she was willing to share.

She stayed at his bed side as soon as he came to the hospital, he refused to pass any tests, claiming he was perfectly fine, but they wanted to keep him here if something went wrong. So she kept him company, and she learnt he was not a real talkative person, and seemed to only ask questions, but unfortunately for him, he met the most talkative person of Mystic Falls.

"My family helped founding this town."

Klaus nodded with a smile.

"My turn to ask questions."

"I don't know if I'll answer, love."

She also learnt he loved giving pet names, to everyone.

"So where do you come from?"

Klaus frowned.

"I would say England, from the accent." Caroline added, sipping her coffee.

"Indeed. England."

"Where in England?"

Klaus hummed. "London."

Caroline frowned at how he took time to respond but she nodded slowly.

"What where you doing on your plane?"

"Probably flying, sweetheart."

Caroline frowned and dryly chuckled, he wanted to keep things to himself using sarcasm, fine, she'll just have to keep digging.

"Where do you come from?"

"I was flying…"

"I know that." Caroline snapped, "But where were you born?"

Klaus's head started to spin, the violent lights hitting his eyelids making him nauseous.

"Klaus?"

* * *

"Would you look at that? You are famous!" Caroline said to him, handing him a newspaper.

_Niklaus Mikaelson, author of _The Originals_, survive a plane crash in Mystic Falls' beach._

"I am a writer?"

Caroline sighed with a sad smile, hurt by his memory loss. He didn't remember a thing, and Caroline had way too much empathy for her own good. "Apparently. I've never read anything you wrote though." She shrugged apologetically.

Klaus nodded and looked at the grey picture of him on the front page. He had no memory of this person in front of him, unsmiling, serious. He was a writer. Something to add on the things he knew about him, along his name, and Caroline.

She came to see him every day, she always came with a cup of tea for him and one of coffee for her. She then sat in the corner of the room, asking questions about his past, or chat, seeking particular themes to give bring back memories, anything.

Oddly, he was less confident about his memory loss than she was, when she said he would remember everything, he could not help thinking that this would not happen. He was so pessimistic, that went accordingly with the picture of him in the newspaper.

A part of him also wondered if it was worth it. And if his past was morbid? And if he was not happy? Is it not a simple way to start over?

But he kept trying, a part of him wondering if it was not for her. The only person he knew. He thought she'd come here because she was on a mission of some sort, but he smiled as soon as she came through the door and fruity fragrance filled the sterile room.

"I should buy it, maybe it will remind you something." Caroline added, taking a sip of his latte.

Klaus nodded without much conviction, what if there was something he did not know.

* * *

"Voila!" Caroline handed him a book. _The Originals_.

He smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

If he had turned his head, he would not have seen how her face flushed at his display of affection. He took the book to read the summary.

"The hybrid is back in the town he created, New Orleans, to take it back from the man he turned, Charles. His kingdom in danger, he find hope for his family when a werewolf arrives carrying his child. Joseph will have to play a real game to regain his city, and keep her family together." He read, "It looks …"

"Interesting?" Caroline tried to add with a smirk.

"I don't understand how a hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire can have a child."

"Believe me, there are many incomprehensible things." Caroline deadpanned before hiding her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, I probably should not say that to the author."

Klaus smiled at the way she seemed really embarrassed when he had no recollection of having written this book. "No worries, love. You've read it? "

"All night, yeah. I often get way too invested when I read." Caroline approached him to sit on the bed and take from his hands the book. "It's not too bad, I have to admit, despite some quirks. I like the character of Claire, for example. "

Klaus hummed.

"You should read it, maybe it will bring back memories?" Caroline asked with an undeniable dose of hope.

"Probably."

"How could I have written this?"

Caroline shook her head laughing, putting his tea on the bedside table.

"It's not so bad, stop exaggerating."

"I mean, the hybrid villain is pretty cool, the family history too, but a baby? How a vampire could want a baby?"

Caroline shrugged. "This is not the Bram Stoker."

"Nothing beats Dracula, love."

"See, you remember certain things!" Caroline exclaimed happily.

Klaus huffed, "Yes, Bram Stoker, or how to make divisions."

"It's a good start." Caroline smiled with delight. She had become used to come here every day, she had no one in his guesthouse and she liked discussed with him.

"Caroline, love. I don't want to disappoint you, but there is little chance that it'll return." He had gotten used to this idea the minute the doctor had delivered his gibberish. And he didn't know why, but he took this as a chance to start over again, the glimpses from his past weren't appreciated. He preferred to see his like as a blank canvas, ready to be used, painted.

He was able to add to his list one thing he liked about him. There was a semblance of artist in him. He took suddenly a paper, a pencil and he had drawn a face. The only familiar one.

Caroline was ecstatic at the idea and the next day she had brought a notebook and pencils so he could draw to the hospital.

A hospital he was leaving this evening.

"We never know." Caroline was an optimist at heart, and if she could help him find even a glimpse of memory, she would do everything possible.

Klaus nodded, not wanting to flay the blonde's optimism. "Besides, would there be a free room at your place?" Klaus asked.

Caroline replied with a smile. "Of course. You chose to stay in Mystic Falls? "

"I have nowhere else to go, Caroline."

* * *

It had been several weeks since he arrived in Mystic Falls. He went out again, painted and wrote. He always lived with Caroline, who was a perfect host. He often accompanied her evening walk on the beach, where she told him her stories, anecdotes, and Klaus was happy to listen.

Happy. That was the key word. Was he happy before?

Caroline was more interested about his past than he was, but he could not help but ask himself such questions, he tried to forget shaking his head.

Carolina became the only familiar face, his friend if he dared say. He had apparently nobody from his past caring about what had happened to him, and no one seemed interested in what was happening in the small town of Mystic Falls.

His friend. He could not help but wonder if he was not addicted to her. Caroline. His thoughts were about her. His painting was about her.

She seemed so different from his old self that he was undoubtedly attracted to her. She was his new him.

He looked at her when she laughed, when she blushed, when she cried or even during a movie they watched together. He loved when in the middle of the film, she dozed, her head on his shoulder. He loved to see her in the morning, preparing breakfast. He loved to see her run toward the waves her arms in the air.

She was his friend.

She was his new him.

He grabbed the laptop and started typing. He had the idea of a prequel to his book.

How the hybrid has become as he is. A curse. And how he almost killed a young vampire to become what he was. And how he fell in love with her. He, the great hybrid. A young blond vampire who did not accept his gifts. But he _fancies_ her.


	13. anon request, she invited him to compete

_**can you write a story where Klaus is locked out of his apartment because Kol just proposed to his girlfriend in there and now they're having sex as he sits on the stairs her bumps into her roommate Caroline and they chat for a bit before she invited him into her apartment to compete with Kol in the sexcapades?**_

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't _fucking _believe it. Klaus Mikaelson was sitting on the stairs, his face distorted with disgust as he kept hearing their noisy romps.

And of course, if it was not annoying enough, Kol had pushed him outside of the flat, _his flat by the way,_ without giving him the time to grab his keys or his telephone. No. Thus he was stuck waiting on the staircases, moans as a background sound without possibility of escaping or at least of listening to some music to suppress the disturbing noises, or finish Candy Crush level.

Kol will soon find himself without a liver. You could live without a liver, right?

Klaus took his head on his hands groaning loudly. How could a girl so small could make such loud sounds?

"Klaus?" he raised his hands, meeting familiar blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus didn't even bother to respond and pointed his door with a thumb.

"What? Again?" Caroline asked hearing the way too explicit sounds. They should really do something for the paper thin walls.

"What do you mean again?" Klaus inquired upset. "Kol has already brought his girlfriend at _my _place?"

"Most of the time when you're at work." Caroline answered with a small smile before sitting next to him.

He should have known it was _not _a good idea to install a sofa bed for Kol. "It's not his liver I'll rip out, I'll make him eat his bloody genitals."

"Brotherhood love I can see." Caroline mocked.

"You don't say, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the pet name. She knew Klaus since she gotten here. She was his neighbor. At first they didn't get along. At all. Caroline waking up early and putting music to prepare (dancing and singing along to be honest), and Klaus being well, the opposite. Sleep late, and love silence.

But they both made compromise for this to work.

"And so, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I am stuck out of _my fucking place _because Kol had the amazing idea to propose to his girlfriend in here, and she didn't find a better idea than answering with sex." Klaus stated seriously, retraining from yelling the words for his ex-brother to hear.

"Oh, they're engaged? That's so cute." Caroline said with a huge smile.

He knew Caroline was this pretty girl, loving throwing parties and just enjoying little things of life, so he wasn't really surprised to see it was the only thing she pointed.

Yes, Caroline loved happiness, along with her passion for shoes and kittens. Don't blame her.

"Well, do you want to wait at my place until it's over?"

Klaus turned his head with a slight frown. He was quite surprised with such kindness. "Sure." Anywhere was better than here. "Thanks."

Caroline raised on her two feet sending him a smile. She went to her door and opened it, quickly entering to tidy her place a little bit. Well even if it was really tidy, but Caroline was a perfectionist.

He followed her. He actually thought his eyes would burn at the bright colors on her walls, but he was wrong. Her flat was really classy, modern but still cozy.

"Sorry for the mess."

Klaus looked around not noticing one thing not at its usual place.

"Do you want coffee?" Caroline asked as she put her purse and down and went to the opened kitchen.

"Tea would be nice sweetheart."

It was only now he noticed the noises. It was even worse in her place than on the hallway. He sat down on her grey couch with a groan, if he hear one more 'harder' he will probably stake himself with a fork.

Seeing his position, Caroline chuckled. "Now you know what I hear when you bring your flings at your place."

Klaus raised his head and grabbed the fuming cup she was handing him. "Then I am sorry, sweetheart." He wanted to point the fact that she easily judged him about his flings, but the dreadful noise made his head ache.

"Nah, don't worry, I live with earphones on since I can't put music in here." She remarked with a smirk.

"Ah!" Klaus raised a finger as the noise stopped.

Caroline lifted her eyebrows and concentrated on the silence.

A short one. The moans returned even louder.

"I am seriously going to kill him."

Caroline chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. He tended to be quite murderous, his sexy neighbor.

Ok. Caroline really tried to keep her eyes to herself when she invited him in. but goddamned it, Klaus is hot. His necklaces around his neck when he wore his Henleys, or those forearms when he rolled up the sleeved. Those eyes, those stubbled dimples. And go this accent. He could read the dictionary and Caroline would be interested.

He was sexy indeed but Caroline couldn't succumb to her sexual needs. He was also a jerk and her neighbor. It'll only bring drama.

"In my room it's even worse." Caroline added before regretting it. Her cheeks reddened, a combination of what she just said and her own thoughts. "I have vodka if you want?" Caroline quickly added.

And Klaus answered with a powerful nod.

They were not wasted. They were slightly inebriated. Enough for Caroline to ramble about her life, and Klaus to show his dimples gleefully nonstop.

The noise stopped and continued, on and on. If he was not so pissed, Klaus could congratulate his brother, he was quite enduring.

He turned to look at her. She was hot. But she seemed concentrated as she was frowning, her cup filled with tequila or vodka still against her mouth.

"I have an idea."

Klaus urged her to continue with a pointy eyebrows.

"We can go to my room and 'compete' with them."

Yep. Caroline was inebriated enough to have stupid ideas.

Klaus opened his mouth shocked. "I am deeply flattered, sweetheart, but is that what you want?"

"Not like that, perv!" Caroline hit his chest hardly wandering if she should not face palmed for giving him ammunitions. "We'll 'pretend' to have sex to piss them off." Caroline said, making air quotes.

"Is there something in your coffee, love?"

"Like in Easy A, we'll just make horrible loudly sounds to make them stop!"

Klaus put his cup on the coffee table, considering her idea. And still wandering what the hell was Easy A. "I don't know if it's the worst or the best idea I've heard."

Caroline jumped on her feet and took his hand. "Come on!"

Klaus sighed discreetly and followed her. Well, at least he'll have something to do.

She sat on her bed, waiting for him to do the same. "So how does it work?"

"Simple." She jumped on the bed, still seated, making the bed creak. "We'll do that and add moans and yells!"

Klaus looked at her as she kept jumping up and down, and his eyes widened as he heard her scream a loud 'Yes' or 'more', 'faster'.

Now he got it. To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. But it was not because of Caroline's display, but more about how his pants incredibly shrunk as his dick hardened.

He coughed.

"Come on! Do it!"

Klaus bit his lips before shrugging.

He sat on the bed and started jumping, groaning and yelling 'you like that?'

Caroline's cheeks reddened as she found out Klaus was quite fond of dirty talks. So imagine dirty talks with a British accent. Gosh, shivers ran up her spine.

Seconds later they were jumping on their two feet on the bed, screaming 'YES', 'HARDER!', 'FUCK ME!' without any embarrassment, laughing at their own stupidity. It was so strange to him to do something like that but he had fun, the funniest part being of course, watching Caroline closing her eyes and yelling at the top of her lungs that she liked it.

It's when Caroline entangled her foot on the sheet that she fell on her bed, grabbing something to save her.

Something ending up on top of her with a stupid smirk on his face.

She looked at Klaus' eyes, blue eyes. She was panting from all the jumping she made when he didn't seem particularly exhausted by their previous activities.

From closer he was even sexier, his scruff framing those amazing raspberry lips, blue eyes…

She raised her head to leave a peck on his lips.

She immediately backed off and put a hand on her mouth. "I am so sorry." She muttered.

Klaus' eyes were wide as he studied her face. He was definitely not sorry as she lowered his head to brush his lips against her own.

She encircled his neck with her hands to deepen the kiss, and he retaliated licking the seam of her mouth asking for entrance. She let him. He grabs her waist, flushing his body against hers as they are only teeth and tongue, battling for dominance. His necklaces lightly touching her chest, the coldness of the pendants making her shiver.

She didn't really know what she was doing or why, but her questions disappeared as soon as she heard him groan against her mouth and grinded against her covered and bothered core.

She took advantage of the situation to turn them, Klaus on his back and Caroline straddling him.

She raised her upper body, his hands on her waist, biting her lips she grabbed her shirt to get rid of it. A small, exasperated huff left her lips as her hands struggled to tug the shirt over her own head. "Wait…" She wiggled to get rid of the offensive shirt, unable to until Klaus sat up to help her.

"Here, sweetheart." He said, undressing her like it's the easiest thing in the world. She smiled back and muttered a thank you, before attacking his lips once again.

It was Klaus who stops the kiss, the question in his mind. "Are you sure, love?"

She nodded. Absolutely certain that she wanted to get laid. "Well, reality is better than pretenses, right?"

He chuckled at that and kissed her back. She grabbed his Henley to strip him, not wasting time to touch his broad and tattooed chest. She snarled his hair as her hands wandered in his curls. She is the one grinding now, feeling his already hard length unfortunately denim covered.

She stopped the kiss and lowered her hand, finding his zipper and button, desperately trying to unbutton his dark jeans. "What the hell?" She asked through gritted teeth as the zipper seemed block.

"Wait, sweetheart." His hands left her arse and tried to unbutton his own jean, whilst Caroline kissed and licked his neck. "Bloody hell!" he yelled, seeing how his boxer was stuck between the zipper teeth. "Damn it."

Caroline recoiled from him, seating on the bed next to him, to let him stand up and get rid of his jeans.

"Finally!" He turned around only wearing his black boxer to find Caroline lying on the bed totally naked.

She was glorious, and he swallowed hard.

She was lying on the bed, her blonde sunny hair like a halo, holding a condom in her hands. He felt his cock jolt at the view and he rubbed his chin watching her. He knew she was a beautiful girl, but not _that _beautiful.

He took a step towards her as her smile grew.

She sat on the bed and grabbed his hand to get him closer to her, pushing him so he's on top of her. Caroline lowered her hands to find his dick and unwrapped the condom on it.

He positioned himself at her entrance and asked one last time. "Sure?"

Caroline nodded, always biting her lower lips, driving Klaus mad with want to do the same.

He penetrated her slowly, enjoying how her mouth opened gradually with each inches.

Caroline moaned as she finally felt filled, and her legs enclosed his waist urging him to move.

He complied. Starting his thrust, holding himself on his elbows, his head on her neck, as his breathing and scruff tickled Caroline.

She couldn't hold it anymore, and she chuckled.

"What?" Klaus raised his head, almost offended at her laugh. He clearly didn't think sex could be funny.

"I am really ticklish, especially with your breathe on my neck." She answered, always with a light chuckle.

"Oh, sorry." He said, trying to reposition himself to not breathe on her neck.

He thrust again as soon as he found an acceptable position, earning moans from her, _better than her laugh_, and started attacking a nipple with his tongue, lapping harshly.

She arched her back at the multiple sensations, her extremely sensitive nipples in his mouth, and his dick, his thrust creating a delightful friction.

He left her nipples to kiss her abandoned mouth, kissed and licked her delicate jaw line.

She started to feel her core burning, her orgasm not far. It built up, increasing with each thrust, until her nails bite his shoulder blades, her mouth opened, and without a sound, she came.

Her whole body clenched, tensed, to finally relax as her orgasm decreased. He came a second later, with a groan, his own body reacting the same way.

He let himself fall on her sweaty body, trying not to crush her, as they both tried to steady their breathing.

He rolled out of her finally. Caroline turned her head chuckling, her hand on her mouth.

"What, love?" he asked once again.

"I really thought you were going to yell dirty things."

"That's for next time."

Caroline turned her head, not wanting him to see her reddened cheeks. _Next time._

"At least, they stopped next door." He added with a smirk.

"Or not." He heard from the other side of the wall.


	14. she danced with him

He haunted her.

Music, shapes, sensations, she still feel it.

Running in the woods, the trees' shadows like skeletons on her body, trying to swallow her. Flying leaves, whistling, whipping her face. There was nobody behind her, yet, she felt his breath against her skin. She was afraid, but was attracted to it. He was fear. She was attracted by the strange sensation eating her body, the goose bumps, the adrenaline, and the tremors. She kept running away from him despite actually coming closer. He was omniscient, as if she ran inside his own shadow, a large, dark shadow, unable to escape it.

She had long since entered the lion's den, stuck between his teeth. She should have known when her hand has accepted his and he led her onto the dance floor, she had signed a binding contract acceptance. But again, it's that fear in itself that frightened her as she was so attracted to it. As she liked to run, knowing that she could not escape.

The wolf. Howling at the moon and the woods, as a warning, a warning that he possessed her.

She tried to flee from the shadows, however, she tried even more to escape herself. The tears abandoned on her cheeks, without really understanding why they flowed.

She kept still running aimlessly, her feet bleeding, naked, her dress dirty, torn, her hair disheveled, her makeup ruined.

She ran, knowing that the more she walked away from him, the more she actually approached.

Her breath was short, jerky, exhausting her lungs and body. How long can she still run? Before he catches and eats her up. _Oh_, but how she wanted to be devoured by him. He, everything she is not. She wanted to give up in his arms, her body and her heart in his claws. Although, this want was not auspicious, it was an unhealthy desire, an incomprehensible one, devouring her from inside.

Her foot suddenly hit a root in the ground, sprawling her against the dry land, and the wolf howled at the moon once again as a victory.

Her forehead against the earthy ground, she thought about how much she wanted him to be victorious, that he finds her, and he may eat her whole. Let him take her, as if she were his own, like a trophy.

She tried to get up, her dress red like blood, a bitter reminder of what he was, was stopping her from doing so, constricting her chest. But she raised her head, and she saw him. Distant. A shadow, shape, eyes, the only clues he was there, illuminated, gold, staring.

He was the fear devouring her, he was what she feared most: this exquisite prohibited taste which she couldn't resist to. He was her _little death_.

And there he was, facing her, a familiar silhouette, she felt close to her, taking her, leading her through the melodious rhythm of the orchestra. He had not taken his eyes off of her, piercing her soul as only he could.

When she accepted the dance, she accepted her death.

A bitter, but sweet death, tranquil in his arms. His arms who now surrounded her, squeezing her. She closed her eyes, unable to hear anything other than her own heart beating wildly, unlike his being long dead. The wind had stopped, the trees were now still, the shadows no longer dancing, but seemed to stay to enjoy the spectacle of her tasty death. The shadows seemed to nail her in his arms like silent claws on her pale body.

But it is his claws she felt, caressing her skin, her neck, and unwittingly, she moaned when she felt his cold body enveloping her.

How she was afraid but yet, wished for it.

His lips against hers reopened Caroline's blue eyes, only when his full and cold lips landed on Caroline's dry and trembling one, did she open her eyes fully.

His beauty must have equaled an angel, nonetheless, his soul was dark, a devil's one. And his kisses. His kisses were divine as they were evil, addictive. She could drink his kisses.

His tongue, soft yet rough, in the cave of her mouth, imitating the same dance they had shared at the ball, gave foreign sensations in her whole body.

She put her hands around his neck, as if a shadow caught her wrists and led her like a puppet. _His puppet._

Her eyes closed again, relishing the delighting sensations the devil before her gave her. Delectable and bitter sensations. But so addictive.

She forgot everything, everything but her fear, eating her from the inside. But let it be, that fear, eat her entrails, as the sensation was delicious.

His cold hands seemed to want to touch her whole body, as if he wanted to remember, print her curve and skin on his fingerprints, or mark her of his sharp claws.

It was detestable yet delectable to belong to someone, especially _him_. But she belonged to him now, his mouth stained hers for any other. She could not share her lips with another man anymore. His lips were engraved on hers, forever, a permanent warning of how he possessed her.

Her breath was short, choppy, and when she separated from him to feel the air filling her lungs, the wind again blew violently, the leaves twirled, he was gone.

A hand on her chest, panting, her breaths shallow, she let out a name, forever tattooed on her, on her body, in her mind and in her heart. A scary name, heavy with promised and danger. "Niklaus."

* * *

**Experimental. It's the first time I write something like that, so I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**I was deeply inspired by the song La Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns!**


	15. she couldn't sleep

She had her eyes closed. The night was warm and heavy, she didn't sleep with a blanket and only wore her silk nightgown. The opened window let enter gusts of fresh wind, cooling her sweating body.

She couldn't sleep.

And apparently he couldn't either.

She was ready to complain when he flushed his chest against her back, feeling his body heat. Yet, she restrained any comments when she felt him rub his erection against her arse, and when she felt his hand caressing her thighs and rolling up her nightgown, exposing her naked behind to him. She moaned and with a groan he responded.

She immediately intertwined her fingers with his own to lead him higher, to her aching breast, her nipples begging for attention. He gently kneaded before pulling lightly her nipple. He attacked the other one when he pushed her nicely on her back, his body hovering hers.

Still playing with her soft breast through the nightgown, he kissed her pale neck, leaving wet kisses on her hot skin. He kissed her collarbone and with his tongue lowered her delicate strap, freeing her shoulder to his kisses. He did the same at the other shoulder. Caroline started to wiggle under his ministrations, feeling already her pussy ache for more. She loved the way her nipples rubbed his chest, sending delightful jolt to her body. And how his necklaces brushed her hot skin, his cold pendant a pleasant contrast to the hotness of her skin.

He lowered the thin dress to uncover her beautiful teats. She raised her arms to free herself of the straps and scratched his back, begging for more. She felt his erection against her thigh, clearly wanting more too.

He licked the nipples he touched before, coating them slightly with his dribble and nipped on the hard nipple. He released them with a pop and a moan sent by the beautiful blonde with hooded eyes.

He let her breast to go lower, he kissed and licked the valley between her breasts and went directly to her thighs.

Her dress was now a delicate belt on her waist, cutting her body in two, the part he already ravished and the part yet to come.

He kissed her thigh and went higher and higher to face her wet core. He groaned when he saw how this delightful part of her wife responded to his cares. Leaving a last kiss on her thigh, he licked her outer lips, stroking her petals with his tongue, arousing heat through her whole body. He delicately licked her slit before aiming for her clit, throbbing to get attention. He tasted it, lapped it to send electric jolt through her body. She responded to it by entangling her hands in his curls and closing her eyes shut, biting her lower lip to keep her moans to herself. While he nipped her throbbing pearl, he watched her closely, noticing every drop of sweat and the change of color on her cheeks. He watched her breast raising as her back arched under his touch, and how her legs spread even more to welcome his licks.

He trailed his long fingers between her folds whilst still licking her clit. He entered one finger and she responded by scratching his skull in delight.

He pumped in and out, creating a heated friction, he added another finger when he felt her core clench. He curled them to find her g-spot.

And it hit her. She turned her head to muffle her moans with her pillow as the heat, sent by her core, spread through her body, leaving goosebumps in its way, accentuated with another gush of wind hitting her warm body.

Her pussy clenched as his fingers were coated with her juices. He left her clit to tongue her entrance whilst removing his fingers, licking them to taste her arousal, and to keep her on the delightful high.

His own cock throbbed in impatience and when she grabbed his neck to be able to kiss him fully, tasting herself on his tongue, he knew it won't be long until they were intimately reunited.

Klaus always slept fully naked, and in that precise moment, she was glad he did, she fisted his cock to stroke him, making him groan against her mouth. Done with the teasing, she guided him at her entrance, waiting for him to thrust.

He didn't wait. Raising his head to see her as he entered her harshly, earning a gasp and an opened mouth from her.

He smiled at the effect he had on her, even if he knew deep down, she had more effect on him than she could even imagine.

His thrusts were frantic, she encircled his waist with her legs, urging him to go deeper. The night was hot and their bodies glowed, their sweats mixing with their embrace.

The curtains flew because of the open windows, yet, only their moans could be heard.

Caroline cuddled his shoulders, wanting him even closer despite the temperature of their room. She moaned, whimpered as he groaned with each thrust.

He was hard and fast, in contrast with how he delicately kissed her cheeks and bit her earlobe.

They didn't say a word, unable to find one describing correctly how they felt when they made love.

She grabbed his curls as she felt her second orgasm forming in her core, increasing with each thrust from her lover. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, even if she knew Klaus loved to see her looking at him when she came, but he was too busy pecking her neck to care.

She lowered one hand on his back, scratching him lightly on her way. He groaned loudly when he thrust with more force.

Her eyes blurred as she fell over the edge. A painful yet delightful edge, warmth spreading through her body, making her tremble from pleasure, biting her lips, incapable to say anything, or even scream, as her eyes closed harshly, letting a hot tear, tear of pleasure, roll on her cheek.

He came after two more thrust, slower and tauter thrusts, he groaned against her neck, his hot breath against her sweaty skin. He took time to steady his breath before rolling out of her. She was also panting, a hand on her chest, trying to stabilize her own breath.

He kissed her temple lovingly before he whispered in her ear his usual declaration of love.

* * *

**Smut for smut because I can! MOUAHAHA! (Also posting it way sooner because I am impressed by our fandom for the TCA!)**


	16. she met her and it changed everything

She was in a familiar town – she vaguely remember it. But something was definitely different, off, about this town.

She wandered around the little town, trying to find something, _someone_, she might know – recognize at least.

The last thing she remembered, she was drinking her tea as a flashed burned her retina, when she reopened her eyes, she was lying on the tarmac, and her head was pounding. It was magic – that bitch of Davina Claire couldn't just _leave her alone. _She rubbed her temples and raised her head to see the sign – Mystic Falls.

"Fuck." Was the first thing she could mutter. She hated this town. She learnt to hate this town. The woman who raised her came from here, and she hated it. She rolled her eyes and started walking, passing by the green sign. Well, if she was here, it was for a good reason.

So, here she was, wandering around the small town of Mystic Falls, thinking about – maybe – taking a drink at The Grill. Her parents being far away, she could totally go to the only bar in town. (Yes, she was underage, but nobody knows it here.)

Of course she didn't have her phone on her, or even money, and no way to go back home. Great. She was stuck here. So it seems a good idea to go drink her feelings right? 20 years old is almost 21.

She shrugged away her doubts and started strolling to the bar.

She took a bar stool and as soon as she sat down, a blonde guy approached.

"Can I help you?"

She frowned lightly, he was oddly familiar. "Yes, a sex on the beach, please."

The guy nodded, whilst rinsing a glass in his hand. "And how old are you, exactly?"

"22." – well, 20, but 21 is just too close to the legal age to drink, so 22 seemed to be the good choice.

"And can I have an ID?"

She rolled her eyes once again. "Fine. I am 20. But can I at least have water please? I am lost here."

He nodded and left her. Damn, she loved a good fruity cocktail – don't tell her dad, he might get angry, because he doesn't want _his_ daughter to drink.

When he put her glass of non-alcoholic beverage down in front of her, she gave him a fake smile.

"Do we know each other?" he asked.

He was familiar, but she didn't know him. "I don't think so…"

Before he could even respond, his sight derived and he raised his hand. "Hey, Care!"

_Care? _She turned her head to see her. Caroline. She was here. She quickly stood on her feet and stomped towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank god you're here, Caroline!" She closed her eyes, happy to have find someone known in this shit hole. "I thought I was the only one here, but Davina sent you too!"

She felt Caroline wiggled out of her grasp, she pushed her shoulder to look at her up and down. "I am sorry but do we know each other?"

She looked at Caroline with a frown. Indeed, she was different, she looked _younger_? "It's me." She said, not believing she couldn't remember her. "Hope."

"Hope who?"

So, she really didn't know who she was? What the _fuck _happened? As soon as she got home, she'll definitely tear Davina's liver out. "Hope Mikaelson. I am your daughter – I mean, kind of. I am Klaus' daughter, you're like my step mom or something – a really cool one by the way. You're not my real mom, you know, being a vampire. But yeah, you kind of raised me."

She started rambling, something she took from _her _actually.

Caroline thought she could faint. It must be a joke. A big joke. And then she saw it, in her small smile. The dimples. Oh my god! She could be Klaus' daughter. She had his fucking dimples. Green eyes, dark-blonde hair. She looked like him. He has a daughter and he never told her? Not even in the woods?

And what do you mean she raised her? That can't be!

She was back from her thoughts as a hand waved in front of her.

"Are you okay, Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head and chuckled. "Nope. You can't be. You're not Klaus' daughter. It's impossible. And what's more impossible is me raising you. Can't happen. No."

"Yes you did! I have a photo of Disney World with you and dad in my wallet." She patted her back pocket. "That I don't currently have. But I swear it's true."

"Nope. I don't believe you."

"Yes! Like magic loophole and stuff, and I was born!" Her voice raising in a comical way. Hope chuckled lightly before frowning.

Something was off. She didn't remember, and she was in a town Caroline hated. And she definitely was different. "What a filthy bitch!" she yelled, rubbing her forehead.

"You're incredibly rude for someone I raised." Caroline muttered.

"Yeah, I know, according to Uncle Elijah, I don't express myself like a _proper lady_." Hope rolled her eyes, imitating her uncle's voice.

"And who is the filthy bitch?"

"Davina. She has something against dad, and wants to kill us all, or something like that." she hated Davina, and it was definitely reciprocal. She tried multiple times to get rid of her. Hope shook her head, organizing her thoughts. "What year is it?"

Caroline frowned, not following her line of thoughts. "2015."

Hope bit her lower lip angrily. "What a bitch! She brought me back when I was a baby!"

"Why?" Caroline asked – well, questions were a good way to have answers right?

"I have no idea. I have to go back to New Orleans right now. See what happens. Maybe she wanted me to change the past, because…"

Hope was left open mouthed in front of a frowning Caroline, still not believing her, but impossibly starting to.

"She knew I was going to see you, and maybe she thought you won't go to New Orleans if I meet you."

"Why would I go to Nola?" truth is, she thought about it daily, leaving everything here – more precisely nothing, she lost everything.

"I don't know, sorry, I don't really remember this period of my life. I was a baby." She answered sarcastically – something she learnt from her, _again. _"But apparently, you saved me when you arrived there. I don't how, but you really like to brag about it, when Klaus piss you off."

"I raised you, and saved you?"

Hope shrugged, refraining from saying it was not in this order.

"Can I take a seat? To… you know. I might faint." Caroline asked, her face out of colors.

"Sure. Do you want a Sex on the beach?"

"No!" Caroline rubbed her eyes. "Do you always try to be funny, making jokes?"

"Only when I am anxious. I took that from Kol."

Caroline raised her head suddenly. "Kol is alive?"

Hope took a seat in front of her. "Oh, yeah, a lot happened in 20 years."

"And what about me? Am I married?"

Hope nodded with a huge smile. "Yes, beautiful wedding. You fought about it actually. He wanted a royal wedding in Versailles and you wanted one in Nola. With parades and music. Of course he complied. You hold the rein back home."

Caroline chuckled. "I can't believe it." Taking her head in her hands.

"Well, I was in the middle of the story and when dad told me everything,_ I_ had trouble believing it. Like, a grand aunt trying to kidnap me, new sibling, exchange of bodies all the freaking time. That's a whole adventure in Nola." Hope laughing, realizing she was once again rambling.

Seeing no response from the blonde girl in front of her, she stopped laughing and bit her nails, a nervous tic Caroline hated. Especially when she had a manicure – the kind of things Hope disliked but did anyway to enjoy some time with Caroline and Rebekah.

"I have to go. I'll steal a car and go." She stood up. "Do you… want to come?" she stuttered.

She saw Caroline shake her head, still hidden in her hands.

"You need to come with me." Hope added more confidently.

Caroline raised her head, a confusing expression distorting her face.

"I talked too much. I must have changed the past, and, it could have horrible consequences. I might disappear." She said, feeling her eyes watered. She was hurt. Because she didn't recognize her, when she considered her as a mother. And _she didn't want to die_. "You should be compelled to forget our encounter." She added, hoping she will still have this important place in her life back in her days.

Caroline sighed. It made sense. After everything she learnt, she might not have the same actions. She really went to Nola? On her own? And she married him? And raised Hope? Too many questions she should forget. She did seem like a nice girl. She reminded her of him. And oddly, she trusted her.

"We can take my car."

Hope had a huge smile. And clapped her hands, jumping on her feet. "Great! I am telling you, our road trips are the best!"

"But don't tell anything from the future again. I might not handle it."

"Ok." Hope nodded, still a smile on her feature – she really wanted to see herself as a baby.

* * *

**I don't know how it happened, I was inspired by Klaroweek day 3 and 4, so here it is. **

**Hope you liked it! (and sorry for Hope haters)**


	17. anon request, she was the queen

**Anonymous:** Klaroline as Persephone and Hades. Smutty pretty please!

**It's for klaroweek day 5, smut! (edit: also for day 6, AU) (late so sorry!)**

* * *

She took the first step underground as the first snowflake falls on the earth.

She used to cry when she rejoined _him. _But oddly, it didn't happen anymore – as if her own mother used all her tears.

It was a curse, a curse she now almost rejoiced.

Her dress brushed the stairs, as her sight darkened with the steps she took. The light becoming dimmer, only nourished by the fire torches on the walls. She left the nature she craved for something she still tried to persuade herself she didn't.

_Oh, _but she did.

She could hear the cries, desperate yells, but still tried to forget them. She didn't have any choice, she had to live with it.

Every step she took was heavy but confident, she was going to see him after so many days, weeks and months without his mere presence, his touch.

The sun light slowly vanished behind her, and unlike she used to, she didn't watch the doors closing. She kept moving forward, brushing her fingers against the cold stone of the wall, echoing her unsteady breath. Knowing that behind the doors, the earth was slowly dying for a few months, before going back to life when she'll take the opposite way.

She wanted to walk faster, but something on the back of her mind kept her from doing so. Because _he _knew she was here, as always, and deep down, maybe she wanted to make him wait, make him want.

She could picture him pretty well, on his throne, his fingers making an impatient rhythm on his lap, as his other hand rub his stubbled chin, his lips tight in a hard line.

She smiled at that. She remembered the first time she ever smiled here, when she recognized it wasn't _so terrible_.

She got used to it. The underworld.

Truth is, she loved the power it gave her, and she loved the contrast it was with her other life. How the young girl who loved picking flowers became Queen of the Underworld. Because of _his_infatuation.

As soon as she accepted her fate, she knew she had to stay true to herself, and stay the blonde girl, picking grapes, eating apples from the trees, who enjoyed looking at the sky, lying on the grass. She needed to keep her freshness, even so far away from the living, and that's maybe why his infatuation became something more. Much more.

And something she couldn't fight built inside of her. This feelings kept coming to the surface every time she looked at his eyes, so blue they were a painful reminder her of the sky from her world. She wanted to push down this feelings, this _forbidden _feelings. But she couldn't.

She grew to love this world, his world. Making her strong, fearless. She was queen, and he made her feel like one.

She kept his mantra ringing in her head. "My dear, my dear, it is not so dreadful here."

More than her feelings for her king, there was this emotions she felt, with a taste of prohibition. The power. Dangerous power. _She loved her power, the Queen of the Dead, to forever reign in the fires of hell. She wore her crown like a beacon_. As if the bitter taste of the pomegranates were not enough. She needed more.

And Death itself was leading her to him.

She first saw glimpses of his form, his dark throne, framed by fire torches, illuminating his figure.

She smiled, seeing him, after 6 months, she couldn't –and didn't want to– understand why. Why, every time she saw him, she smiled, her feelings boiling inside.

She know she shouldn't feel that way for the King of the Underworld, of the Dead, the one who _forced _her to be his queen – but she was the one biting the pomegranate, and she couldn't seem to regret it.

She stood still in front of him. His head raised and looked at her, head to toe, like she was something precious and rare – somewhat strange, from elsewhere. He counted the days without her – darker days – and now that she was here. Everything seemed lighter, like someone finally _cherished the dead with flowers_.

He couldn't help but smile, seeing her once again.

But he quickly lost it when she took a step towards him and pulled down her delicate strap off her shoulder. Her gaze fixed on him, gripping him like a vice. He's waited for her return, counting the days desperately, waiting for them to finally – and fully – reconnect.

With a jerk of his hand, he dismissed every souls who could possibly witness their reunion – and with a gush of wind, they left.

She smirked slightly at the sight of him, his mouth faintly agar, leaving low throaty groans as she lowered delicately the other strap, her gown gliding down her body like a caress. He took a glimpse of the dress, now pooling at her feet before raising his gaze, taking in her magnificent and naked body. He shifted on his throne, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She took a step towards him, and he could feel, his deepest desires coming in full force. He wanted her, he wanted her panting his name, coming in his arms in delight, he wanted to pleasure her, stroking the most hidden part of her body, writhing at his ministrations. To taste her, touch her, caress her, until her body is no longer a secret – and do it all over again.

He dreamt about it, relished in the memory of her. A memory no longer painful as she was here, in flesh.

His thoughts were forgotten as soon as she came in front of him and put one knee next to his thigh, and then the other, straddling him.

She was above him, and he couldn't help but raise his sight in awe. She softly – almost languidly – caressed his jaw, his stubble scratching her palm. When he responded by encircling her waist, flushing her body against his own, she tugged at his curls to expose his lips. And she took them, gently, languorously, her tongue brushing the seam of his mouth, begging for entrance – that he granted without second thoughts.

_Oh_, how he savored her taste, so foreign to him, but a taste he would take pleasure in becoming familiar with. A taste of light, fruits, mint, peach.

Their tongue battling, his own trying to touch every part of her mouth. His hands wandering on her bare back, feeling her goosebumps of pleasure, his thumb pressing lovingly the dimples of her back, just a little bit higher of her ass, waiting to be pleased – _spanked, reddened by his hand_.

But he let her take control, he wanted her to give in her pleasure.

She broke the kiss to look at him, plunge into his blue eyes, a contrast to the darkness he lived in. she couldn't deny anymore, she couldn't restrain her want for _flesh_. So she delicately lowered her hand, caressing his collarbone, descending, under his shirt, wanting – needing – to touch more of his skin.

His hand grabbed her neck, fondling her pale skin, until his thumb brushed her jaw line, taking in her every curve, and his index slowly grazed her swollen lips. She closed her eyes with a moan and let her tongue out to lick his finger, sending jolts to his body which he expressed with a low growl.

She angled her neck, giving him her neck for display, for him to suck, lick, and bite if he wanted to.

And he complied, like reading her thoughts, he left open kisses on her neck, marking her as his – just like he craved to.

Her hips started moving on its own, grinding against his ever bulging bump. Her hands still on his chest, she quickly got rid of his shirt, leaving his chest bare to her. What a delight when she felt her nipples brush against his heated skin.

He continued his kisses on her collarbone, a _wave_ on her skin he tried to keep in mind.

His hand on her back finally grabbed her butt cheek, pinching it lightly, as his other hand were still against her mouth, sucking eagerly his finger.

His whole body chilled when she wriggled out of his embrace, pushing his chest, his back against his cold throne.

But he didn't make known his frustration as he saw her eyes – as dark as this place. A mix of lust, want, and need, and maybe something else, which she desperately tried to hide.

She stood up in front of him, trying to regularize her panting, before brushing with the tip of her fingers his chest, lowering, grazing his stomach, until she finally caressed the hairy barrier – a promise of so much more – hidden behind his pants. She unbuttoned his trousers, and he made his hips buck, giving her the time to lower the offensive garment.

She took a step back, relishing in the nakedness of his body, slender, seemingly tender body, at her touch, for _her_.

His gaze were still on her, letting her know that she had the control, that she had to take the first step, to get to him.

_So she did. _Taking her previous position, straddling him once again, but the gesture infinitely different – infinitely more intimate.

She couldn't keep her moan to herself when she felt _him_, the most intimate part of him, against her own intimacy.

With a trembling hand, she lowered her hand, ready to grab his cock and positioned him at her entrance – her pleasurably painful entrance. But he took her hand, as she was still shaking against his own, and put it against his cheek, not before kissing lovingly her palm. He took her other hand, without breaking their eye contact, and brought it to his shoulder.

He grasped her arse, begging her to raise her hips, and with his other hand, positioned himself at her entrance.

Yet, she was the one, she did the first step once again, as she impaled herself on him, her eyes closing at the feeling of wholeness, for the first time. His mouth was opened, against her jaw line, licking, nipping, as his eyes were still fixed on her, enjoying how her mouth opened at their connection.

They stayed mere seconds like this, not moving even the slightest. When she reopened her eyes, and fell on his own blue ones, looking at her – almost studying her – she started rolling her hips. Her hands on his neck, his on her waist, helping her in her movements.

She kept rolling her hips, more impatiently, as _the _feeling started boiling deep within her. He jerked his hips, meeting her along the way.

He approached his mouth, leaving sloppy kissed on her neck, jaw line, collarbone. Her head rolled back, her breath unsteady, pumping up and down on him, wanting more of this friction, forbidden, yet wonderful sensation.

A slow burning built in her core, as his pelvic bone brushed her begging bundle of nerves. He couldn't keep his eyes out of her, he loved looking at her feature, warming up, her cheeks reddening of pleasure, her eyelids flutter. He grasped her arse with a throaty groan and flushed her against his chest, bringing them closer – and they were in that instant impossibly more closer. Her breast directly against his face, bouncing up and down for his own pleasure, but he couldn't care less as he stayed fix on her face.

She found a new support with the back of his – their - throne, and her knuckles whitened as she rolled her hips even more, and as he thrust more harshly, leaving her panting, moaning his name.

They fuck, regardless of other things but sensations, present in the other as inside. They fuck, like there is nothing else, no tomorrow, as today they finally reunited. They fuck, to solve their previous frustrations and prove - perhaps - something to the other. And this is what she seeks, she proves to herself, that it's good – _Oh, a useless proof now_ \- the power, the flesh, everything is so good that she could be addicted to it at the first bite. And she does.

They fuck, he fucks her, and she fucks him. They fall together in their deepest desires, uncertain that they could come out of it.

The burning, the desire, the push towards the edge more pressing, ponderous, like claws dragging her to _her little death._

She fell into it, leaving her body control her whole being. Just like a deadly fall, she fell, leaving her burning taking over her, leaving goosebumps in its way. She didn't control anything, she felt almost numb, conscious of his thrusting only. She let broken cries escape her mouth as she came, beautifully, entirely. Her vision whitening, sparkling behind her eyelids.

Her climax is the final push he needed, and he fell with her, his body clenching, gripping hers, as he thrust two more times before spilling inside of her with a groan. His hands biting her flesh in possessiveness and pleasure.

Their bodies stayed entangled for some time, both panting, him watching her closely, as she preferred to lay her head on the crook of his neck, kissing his sweaty skin.

The first day of winter will always be his favorite.


	18. prompt, she saw him on the billboard

**Prompt: You're an underwear model with a billboard in the middle of Times Square where Beckam used to be and also my annoying neighbor so I have to see you every day. I hate you but you're hot.**

**I am so sorry for the time I took to write it! I loved this prompt and I hoped you'll like it! **

* * *

The worst part of her morning routine, was the simple task to open her curtain. And only because the city thought it was a good idea to put a huge display of our consumer society _just _in front of her apartment.

She snorts loudly when she sees it – _every morning_.

Yes, they put an enormous billboard in front of her apartment, hiding forever her previous scenery. She had to see a model's most intimate parts slightly covered by a white boxer of a famous brand. Yes, Caroline dipped her toast in her coffee in front of the only sight available: Niklaus Mikaelson's genitals.

Because, yes, of course, she knew the guy. The new famous underwear model – who took the place on the billboard from Beckham himself – happens to be her neighbor. If it was not enough to see his covered penis glaring at her every _freaking_morning, she also has to see his face every _freaking_ morning when she opens her door.

She'll probably have to move all her furniture to avoid his genitals staring at her whilst she took her coffee.

"Hello, Caroline."

His smug British accented voice made her want to barf – or something else, but she won't tell. So Caroline only nodded in response, with a low hum, keeping her concentration on opening her _goddamn _mail box with hershitty rusty key.

"Oh, I am fine thank you for asking, sweetheart."

"Sorry, I am just not in the mood anymore after seeing your penis through my windows, Niklaus." She said smugly, though not sounding apologetic at all.

"Ouch, so you are not fond of my penis anymore?" he asked, falsely hurt, a hand on his chest.

Caroline grunted. _Ok, _there was _one _time when she was drunk enough to make out with him, and it ended up with her puking on his shoes – a night she couldn't utterly regret though.

She left without a word, only a middle finger raised in the air.

"Have a nice day too, love!" he yelled at her with a laugh.

* * *

"Could you please turn the music down, Forbes?"

"Mister Model can't have bags under his eyes is that right?" she asked, as the music kept pounding in her apartment.

"What are you doing in there?" he inquired, completely dismissing her mockery.

"What do you think we're doing? We're sacrificing baby rabbits to get rid of your horrible billboard – and maybe you as a bonus." She rolled her eyes.

"Funny."

Her shoulder slumped down as she huffed. "I'll turn the music down, sorry." She finally apologized, knowing she didn't like when her other neighbor gave his dupstep parties in his place.

"Thanks, Forbes."

"You're welcome, Mikaelson." She said with a small smile.

* * *

Caroline snorted even louder when she saw they changed the billboard – it was like they wanted to poke the bear – now his boxer weren't white anymore, but black and the change was minimal but she wanted to burn the poster down once and for all, or stab herself with a fork.

She heard a knock on her door cutting her hateful gaze and thoughts off. She tightened up her robe and opened her front door just to see the model's face with a smirk leaning against her doorframe.

"What do you want?" she asked dryly.

She looked at him up and down – she had to admit, he wasn't a model for nothing, he was good looking. The only time she actually feel what's underneath this Henley proved to her that this enormous ad was a good representation of the reality.

"Good morning to you too, love. I have a gift for you."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as he handed her a package.

"Is this going to explode on my face?"

"No." he frowned – he wasn't Kol, he didn't make stupid jokes.

Caroline shrugged slightly and opened the gift. When she saw it she laughed, a low, fake dry laugh. "Really funny, Klaus."

"The brand hiring me finally released their lingerie line. So I just wanted to warn you that soon, you'll see me every morning on this billboard with a gorgeous woman in my arms." He smirked at her.

"Can't wait."

* * *

He actually said the truth, a week later, it was not one but two covered genitals she had the chance to see every day. This was it. It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She found another apartment not far away, with a far better view and a parking spot – an actual fantasy in New York – so as soon as she saw the opportunity, she jumped on it.

She shut down her last box with thick brown tape when she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" she said dryly, already knowing who was behind the door, as he seemed to always knock when she was looking at the disgusting billboard.

"Stefan told me you're leaving."

"Indeed. Nice seeing you." She tried to close the door but his foot blocked her.

"Why?" he can't help but ask, frowning slightly.

"The sight from my windows Einstein."

"Why do you have to be so rude all the time?" he crossed his arms, still leaving his foot where it could block her door.

"Why do you have to be so arrogant all the time?" she mimicked him, crossing her arms, raising her eyebrows.

Klaus growled, rolling his eyes, he never thought he actually had to explain _that _to her. He acted like a freaking child around her, and for one good reason. He didn't want to explain it to her, so instead, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Caroline gasped and her eyes widened fully before she forcefully pushed him away and slapped him.

Klaus rubbed the reddened cheek and groaned lowly in response – did he deserve it? Well, he kissed her, but in his mind, it looked like a romantic gesture.

Caroline looked at him and started laughing. "I am sorry. That's the first… thing I thought of doing." She muttered chuckling nervously. Her mom taught her how to defense herself and she didn't really want to slap him, no, but it was just nervous when she was surprised – and god no she didn't want to slap him, his kisses felt _so _good.

Klaus turned around to leave once and for all. But before he could even take a step, her hand grabbed her arms and turned him around, as her lips crushed against his own. She moaned against his lips, her hands framing his face, caressing his scruffy cheeks. His eyes slowly closed as he fell into the kiss – a kiss almost familiar except this time she didn't smell tequila. She begged for entrance as her tongue brushed the seam of his mouth, and he easily granted it with an approval growl.

He started to caress her thighs, urging them to go around his waist, but Caroline pushed him away, shaking her head.

"Nope, we're not making out here, I don't want to see your genitals in double."

Klaus chuckled but rolled his eyes anyway. She grabbed her waist, hoisting her up on his shoulder. He dragged her whilst she kept complaining about how she 'was so not a potato bag' and pushed his door open, putting her feet on the floor.

"Oh my god." Her mouth opened and her hands were on her hips as she turned away from him, looking at _his _sight. "You see Central Park from your apartment."

But before she could continue to complain, he grabbed her waist and pushed her down on his couch, to hover her. He kissed her once again, his hand on her thigh as she folded her legs to give him more space between her legs.

"There's something else I'd like you to see."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and chuckled silently. "Then please do Mister Model."


	19. request, she touched the butt

**"It's really crowded and we have to stand so close together that I may have just touched your butt and now I want to run away in embarrassment but there is no room to move." - Caroline**

* * *

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done. Okay, but the odds were against her. She was in the middle of thousands people at a crowded concert, and he was really close to her, it was not entirely her fault that the crowd movement led her hand to rest flat on his buttock - muscular if you ask her.

She had noticed that he had jumped slightly at the contact, but had the decency – especially for her, surely she could not blush more than now – to not look back at her. She immediately let her hair fall on her face to hide it, in case he returned to berate. Or worse, to flirt, thinking she was interested.

She had decided to forget the unfortunate accident, if he could, then she could too. (Forget his ass too.)

But she also forgot Katherine Pierce (and really she shouldn't), next to her with a devilish grin, her best friend/demon wanting to destroy her life half of her time.

Caroline should have known as soon as she saw the smirk that the brunette saw the accident and she enjoyed it – particularly her embarrassment for sure.

And of course, she waited for Caroline to turn her head and take a sip of beer to reiterate – pinching the stranger's buttock.

And coincidentally, as soon as she turned around again, the stranger was staring with a smile, while Katherine looked innocently, almost whistling, her gaze on the ceiling.

He had a smile and _Dear Lord_, his butt was already perfect under her hand, but his face was also something. Ocean blue eyes, blond curls and a stubble surrounding some _caliente_ lips, mouth screaming kissing and _more_. Okay, she was not interested, but now she was a little conquered by the boy.

She might tremble at her own thoughts, but she was too embarrassed, her cheeks red, to even say a simple word. She smiled to him, not knowing what to do or say. He answered with slight laugh and a raised eyebrow only, before turning back, enjoying the concert.

Carolina lost her smile and elbowed Katherine's side, because yes, she knew the brunette was less than innocent in this story. And she replied with a shrug, as if to say 'what?'.

But those eyes, and her smile was everything but a display of innocence.

And this time, Katherine decided to do it in front of her, staring at the blonde, she lowered her hand and pinched his ass. Carolina's mouth dropped open, seeing the handsome guy jumped at the contact.

He looked at her with a big smile and bent down, putting his mouth against her ear. "Usually, we have a date first, before you can touch my ass, or at least give me your number, sweetheart." He said –almost shouted to be heard above the musicians.

Caroline could not restrain her laugh, silly almost, at his words – and his accent. He smirked back, with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, Caroline was flushed against him, her hands, and chest against his own, but there was also her beer, totally soaking his Henley. Behind her a smirking Katherine, happy to see her plan working. "I am sorry!" Caroline said to him with wide eyes – eyes on his abs, slightly showing under his wet shirt.

"No worry, sweetheart." He checked his shirt and raised his head to look at the blonde clearly checking him out. "Though, I think you owe me a date!" he said in her ear, making her shiver.

Again with the silly laugh of a girl under infatuation.

"Sure! There, her number!" Katherine handed him a card, she had fortunately always Caroline's business card, in case she found herself in jail and had one call - yes, Caroline was _that _loyal – or whatever. But she was willing to sacrifice this card for Caroline to finally get laid.

Caroline smiled to him, but didn't forget to elbow Katherine's arm for her lack of privacy and tact.

But before she could even say a thing, the crowd started shouting and applauding, until they realized the artist would not return for a second encore, and people began to create waves of movement to the exit, Caroline getting caught in it. But Katherine, agile and especially stubborn, managed to slide at the end of the show, a little note in the stranger's pocket, before he disappeared in the moving crowd.

* * *

"Hellooooo?" Caroline said, the phone carefully wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to cook vegetables in a wok.

"Caroline Forbes?"

She frowned - this accented voice vaguely reminded her something.

"Yes?" She said, hoping it was not an advertisement for any product, or to sell windows, or worse, Bibles.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, well, Klaus. The guy you owe a date to."

Caroline laughed, "I didn't recall agreeing to that."

"Well, I found a note in my pocket 'Hoping to grab something more than your ass xoxo, Care.'" He said, as if he was reading, and she felt, on the other side of the phone, he was smirking. "I thought it meant you agreed to a date with me."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, "it's Kat, she's a bit intrusive and joker, and I hate her." she said with a deep voice, rubbing her eyes and promising herself to find a discreet and effective way to kill her best friend.

"It seemed promising though."

Wow, it was certainly of bad taste – Who the fuck does he think he is? – But his voice, his accent, and the way he said it, almost with a hint of disappointment (or perhaps she had imagined, maybe she was the one disappointed), a pout, gave her the same reaction than at the concert, a silly laugh. Yes, Caroline liked when someone flirted with her.

"So I thought, what about that date?" He said before she could answer.

She could say no, but hell, this was a good time that she didn't pampered up for a date, and from what she had seen, he was far from ugly. So without really thinking, she quickly replied, "Why not?"

"Great" he answered too quickly, making her laugh again.

* * *

"Third date." She murmured, walking next to the Brit, who wore a smile on his face.

They were walking to her flat, after a really nice dinner in an Italian restaurant, and this time, Klaus managed to _not _stain his shirt, not like their first encounter, or the two other dates.

"We're there." She said, stopping her track in front of a blue door, stuck between a grocery store and a dentist.

Klaus lowered his head slightly, murmuring "Good night, Caroline" before kissing her, cupping her face.

"Do you want to come inside?" she quickly asked as soon as the kiss stopped, her cheeks reddening. But she wanted to. She liked him. A lot.

And indeed, his shirt ended buttonless, stained – is that their thing? – with her red lipstick, and she didn't just grab his ass that night.

* * *

**;) ;) ;) sometimes I like to think I am smooth af!**


	20. request, she used that trick

**Klaroline: 'you thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you're really hot so i just went with it and now we're heading back to your place and idk how to break it to you' au **

* * *

"Oh my god, Joseph!"

He turned around on the bar stool, leaving his drink behind to be assaulted by a tall blonde, taking him in her arms – she smelt like strawberry and flowers.

"How are you?" she asked as soon as she let him go, her hands still on his shoulders.

"Fine, I guess." He frowned, studying her face.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she smiled, her eyes narrowing. "Caroline."

He looked at her up and down, trying to remember her, maybe a onetime fling he forgot – and _damn_. Her legs went for miles with her little golden dress and black heels, her blue eyes surrounded of black, and her fair hair curled on her shoulders – she was a tasty little thing.

"Caroline." He repeated. He didn't know her – he would have recall, really. And he knew, he should have said his real name was _not _Joseph, but Klaus. But couldn't he enjoy a drink with a beautiful girl?

"Yeah, we _kind of _made out, last time." She chuckled, taking the seat next to him.

Klaus smiled at that, he was envious of this Joseph, for sure. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure!" She answered joyfully, as her friends left her alone after finding some hot dudes to dance with.

Klaus raised two fingers, ordering another bourbon for him and a girly cocktail for her.

They talked – or he listened to her, not wanting to say something to blow his cover. She was actually quite a drinker, she didn't even seem to be inebriated after 2 drinks.

"Oh, come on, Joe! Let's do shots!"

He raised an eyebrow, as the club was in the apex of its ambiance, body dancing, jumping, couples making out in the corner, he was more the broody type, in a corner, enjoying a good drink – but why not?

2 little glasses in front of them filled with tequila, Caroline took Klaus' hand and put salt on it. She smiled at him, and never cutting her gaze from him, she licked the back of his hand, before biting the lemon and emptying her glass with one gulp.

"Your turn." She said, cleaning the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

He looked at her, and could almost growled at her gaze, her pupils dilated, her cheeks blushed, and her chest panting.

He took her arm and put a trail of salt on her wrist – on her bird tattoo he noticed earlier. And mimicked her, always looking at her as his tongue licked the delicate skin here.

His cock twitched when he heard her small moan. He bit into the lemon, her stare on his lips – smiling. And he drunk his tequila.

"Now let's dance!" she stood up, taking his hand and pushing him to the middle of the dance floor.

Klaus was _not _a dancer, at all, but he understood it wasn't really dancing that Caroline wanted, it was more like caressing each other body. She turned around and started dancing – or more grinding her arse against his ever growing bulge. Bodies bumping into him, but Klaus stayed static, unable to move, unable to touch her – if he did he could came in his pants right now (and it happened one time, ok? He was young and unexperienced and Greta was the sexiest girl in school). But here he was, he could come right now if she kept going.

Caroline suddenly turned around and took his neck on her hands, still dancing with a smile. She got closer, whispering in his ear, as she felt his erection against her stomach. "Want to go to my place?"

His mouth was agape, still immobile, couldn't move a muscle.

* * *

He tried multiple times to tell her he was _not _this Joseph, but every time her lips, or hand stopped him before he could. They almost made out in the backseat of the taxi, and the driver wasn't happy with that.

He didn't know how he got here, but he was in front of her door in seconds and he finally came back from his haze when she cupped his face to kiss him, lips crushing on his, and _god_, it felt good. Her lips were soft, yet a spicy taste, and her mouth was a mix of mint and tequila. She moaned as she opened her door.

"Wait – "he stopped her. "I have to tell you something."

She pushed him inside and nodded, zipping her dress down as soon as she closed her door.

When he saw her in underwear he turned around quickly, rubbing his eyes. "I am not Joseph." He sighed, practically hearing the sound of hot sex flying away from him. "My name is Klaus." He added.

"Klaus." She repeated. "I know you're not Joseph." She shrugged. "I don't know any 'Joseph'." Caroline laughed – it was Katherine's technique, and she tried for the first time tonight and look where it led her. "Flirt method to check if you're not a jerk."

"Did I succeed?" he turned back around slowly, fixing his gaze on her face.

"No." Caroline chuckled. "Not at all. You didn't tell me your name immediately. But you're hot." She took a step towards him, swaying her hips. Gosh, yes, he was hot, she almost purred when she heard his accent the first time. She didn't know where her confidence came from, but it felt so good to do what she wanted, and right now, she wanted to get laid.

Klaus smirked. "Do you want to go on a date first?" he blurted out, handing her dress – he didn't want her to think he was an even bigger jerk now.

She smiled – not wanting to focus on how she basically undressed in front of a stranger. "Sure."

"Let's go, then."

"Right now?" she zipped her dress up, laughing at Klaus' impatience, and looking at his smirk, his hand outstretched.

"After what I witnessed, I really don't want to waste time."

Caroline chuckled with a huge smile – compliments always made her feel good, even if she didn't want to admit. "Ok, where are you taking me, Joseph?" she raised her eyebrows, proud of her own joke.

He hooked his arm with her as she closed her apartment's door. "Funny."


	21. she took a pill

**A smutty drabble because everyone needs some Klaroline smut, even though it's light and there is a little plot, love is all we need guys! Hope you'll like it!**

**(and sorry for any mistakes!)**

* * *

She tries to clean the rusty faucet with some toilet paper. The place seems to be inclined with what she was about to do. The tile was broken, the walls were daubed with thick black words – of love, insults – and the mirror seemed to not serve its main purpose anymore as it was broken and dirty.

She looked at his hand. The little blue pill foreign within her palm. Her fingers seemed agitated. She looked at the medication as if it could swell with her look, as if it was becoming heavier and bigger. Was it really a good idea?

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

Arms surrounded her, and she realized that yes, she wanted to, she wanted to experience the feel of his arms around her.

"I want to feel you, Klaus."

It had been years since the infamous blue pill was marketed. Normally used for blind, deaf people who could, with this pill, see and hear again – for some time.

And it was wonderful, to see their eyes wide, to make them see, the world seemed ready to be a better place.

But people soon discovered that the pill enlighten the senses of those who owned them all. Everything was more beautiful, stronger and more impressive. The sounds were more alive and more vivid, every touch was electric, the view better, the taste stronger.

This was a game, at first, it was not a drug because the conscious was clarified, but unfortunately, the side effects were devastating. Users began to lose their senses, one by one.

The smell was becoming frailer, odors mingled until disappearing completely, then the taste became weaker, it no longer recognized the acid from the bitter, salty and sweet, and then there was no taste. The touch was strange, there was no difference between cold and warmth, and soon human contact was nothing more than a semblance of breeze against the skin, until it disappeared.

The hearing and the sight came last, and Caroline's vision was feebler, but she still had time.

The only way to regain a semblance of meaning was taking the pill.

And for the second time in her life, Caroline wanted to take it.

She wanted to smell the fresh air, or even gasoline, she wanted to taste strawberries, or candy and to differentiate them, and she wanted to touch it, feel it, love completely.

She wanted to feel his touch on her skin, she wanted to taste his skin and smell him.

Before she could think, she swallowed the pill, her head lolling back.

* * *

"Do you feel something?"

She turns her head to look at him, who is also sitting on the motel's bed, eyeing her with hopeful eyes.

She felt the difference some time ago, but she wanted to enjoy the smell of bleach (she remembered it) that reigned in the room, and the fresh mint candy she had taken.

It was weird. To feel all those things that seemed of little importance_before_ – not something you noticed every day, that she could see, feel and touch. Now everything was conspicuous by its reappearance. Don't we say that we realize the importance of things when we lost them? This is exactly what Caroline was feeling. Such a familiar sentiment but so new at the same time. The impression that, perhaps, we didn't quite appreciated what we had and we are now aware of its beauty.

She hates just as she likes it.

She lies on her bed while Klaus takes his phone and presses play. The room is filled with single notes, guitars chords, and a gravelly voice telling a story. But Caroline does not try to understand it, she just enjoy the sound, now melodious in her ears. Again, she did not realize how music can give you those different emotions, goosebumps, tears in her eyes, with minor or major chords, a slower or faster pace. The sound of the melody, so personal while being universal. Maybe Klaus does not feel the same thing she does now, but he must feel something.

The song replaced the silence, as if, although nothing around seems to move, Bob Dylan gives life to the dimly lit room.

And Klaus runs a finger over her ear, brushing her hair. The simple sensation makes her tears swell in her eyes. Feeling his touch burns and refrigerates her at the same time. It is so comforting to feel his hands caress her, as further proof that he's with her _right now_, in this delightful present. It's so soft, the sensation of being touched. Almost as if she had no skin and he was brushing what's underneath, her very deep self. All he could not see but she could feel. His hand is so warm above her ear that she knows she needs more.

Her hand goes up to caress his cheek, not realizing until she saw Klaus' concerned features that the tears flow freely on her cheek. And even more when she puts her hand on his face. She laughs, the feel of his scruff against her palm. It's a little itchy, rough on the edges, but so soft that she can't help caressing his entire face. His forehead, his nose, his eyes fluttering closed.

She leans on what she wants the most. She poses as delicately as possible her lips against his. The act seems innocent, but strangely it is not where they are connected she feels the most, but her entire body warms, relaxes. His lips are so soft, so full, and her whole body and mind seem caught in the vortex of his kiss. As if there was nothing other than that, their two mouths against each other. Nothing else.

She doesn't feel any movement even if Klaus gently covers her and strokes her waist.

Klaus' tongue is licking her lips and the wet yet burning sensation makes Caroline opens her mouth with pleasure.

How their tongues duel, almost dancing, recognizing each other. She feels his tongue against her own and the yet not estranged sensation surprises her. His body is warm, she can feel – and she languishes in the fact that she _can _feel – his body heat radiating on her, and it's the most comforting sensation, like their bodies are melting into one another; just like their slime mix as she feels his smell on his tongue making her feel dizzy.

She wants more. For a long time she had not felt that. This feeling of intense heat, wanting to be touched, and more. Because she definitely wants more.

She lets his lips to look at him in the eye, while getting rid of her blouse, pursing her lower lips – maybe to feel the slight pinch proving that she feels.

And Klaus' eyes darkens, he also removes his shirt. Caroline takes off her bra, and when the air hits her bare breasts, she can't help moaning. And the sound becomes more guttural, more animal when he surrounds her nipple of his wet mouth. She feels his tongue caressing the pink pearl. Her eyes roll behind her eyelids and when he is about to give her other breast the same attention, the hit of air on her wet skin make her whine more beautifully.

He continues, biting her nipple slightly, which sends a sharp yet delightful pain in her whole body; like lightning striking directly to her pussy.

She seems to realize that she's alive. Perceiving all those things makes her alive, gives her the pure feeling of life. All the cells in her body, her mind, are active, the colors appear, and those on Klaus' hot skin are the most beautiful.

She can't get enough. She touches him, as if she could feel all the crevices, angles, the harshness and softness of his body, of his skin under her fingers, and she loves it.

She descends her hand, unable to wait and grabs his belt buckle, while Klaus kisses, licks her neck.

All her nerves are on fire, eager, her body is boiling under his kisses, she feels his tongue leaving a wet track on her neck, she recognizes the line as if it were paint, as if it was marked on his skin.

Caroline's hand slips under his jeans and boxers. She has never enjoyed the sweetness of his pubic hair against his palm than at this moment, leading to the apex of his sex.

She feels his cock under her fingers, her thumb stroking all the veins of his sex, and recognizes it. His breath is more artificial on her neck, and he blows on the fake paint stroke, on the invisible mark that he left with his tongue, as she discerns it more.

"Caroline."

It's the first word since they started exploring each other's body, and now she realizes there are no longer music, only their breaths flowing in the room, replacing the silence. But the way he pronounces his name, it makes her shiver with envy.

She wants him.

"Make love to me, Klaus."

He only responds by taking her lips – almost desperately.

He drops her pants, taking off her panties with it. This is enough, the feeling of being undressed, the jeans' rough fabric against her skin, to make her moan. Nothing is hotter than being naked, that your partner has wanted to see more, touch more, feel more, that he wants to cross the last barrier of intimacy; and let him do it is even more beautiful.

She also pulls on his pants and boxers, they are both naked, but they're fixing each other's eyes, because this is the window of the soul, and they may well be utterly present in the privacy of the other, nothing is more overwhelming than looking into your lover's eyes. _You don't need senses for that._

She grabs his cock, still gazing his blue ocean eyes, unable to look somewhere else, and leads him to her entrance. She moans loudly when she feels the tip between her lower lips.

He enters, slowly, almost painfully. It amazes her at this precise moment how two human beings can be so close, so intimate, there is now not a single part of her body that is not also his. She feels his body on her, his heat radiating in her bones, she hears his breathe, quick and unsteady in her ear.

Her hands caress his back, and she loves the feeling of his muscle moving with his harsh thrust.

And most importantly, she feels _it. _His cock, filling her completely, and leaving her pussy, it's automatic, rhythmical. With every thrust there is a new lighting bolt through her body, giving her goosebumps and the sound she makes doesn't sound human in her ear. Her whole body dissolves under his thrusts, she feels nothing but him, penetrating.

His pubic bone hit lightly her clit with every thrust and she feels she is close to _something._

She never had it in a long time.

They used to be amazing lovers, but the amazement faded with her senses. She didn't feel anymore.

But now, her body heats and shivers at the same time, she has those spams running through her body, and the only thing she seems focus on is the way his cock is thrusting into her. The contact is orgasmic and she is close. So close. She can almost feel the edge at her feet, and she is so ready to jump in.

"Come for me."

It's enough. Her moans are high-pitched until they are inaudible, her hands clench like claws on his back and all her nerves explode at the same time, all the cells in her body are awake but seems to die all the same as her orgasm hits her hard.

He comes several thrust later, and she loves to hear his breathing stop as his whole body clenches, and as her own body relaxes after her climax.

She feels his body fall on her – but he's still holding on to not crash her. And they are not moving, they just appreciate the sound of their breaths panting, nearly too loud in the small motel room.

And she knows one day, she won't be able to hear his voice, or even hear him breathing, and the worst day will come when she won't be able to see him anymore, his angelic face. But she lives the moment, the present, in his arms, when she could feel everything, especially his heart beating against her chest. And she knows, if her senses can and will fade away, her memories won't.


	22. Klaroline AU Week: she loved challenges

**It's a small contribution for the first day of Klaroline AU Week, I hope you'll like it! And please, give me some prompts for the week, I'll be happy to oblige. The song is Ignorance by Paramore, because I can imagine our bubbly Caroline as a rocker!**

* * *

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well, I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle, a mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Caroline definitely preferred smaller scene, you could hear the fans scream the lyrics with you – something that always made her smile. She knew she was sticky with sweat, her destroyed t-shirt hanging low on her shoulder, her hair in thick tresses, her legs bare with the leather short she was wearing, and her makeup smudged. She might look like a mess, but it was what she preferred. The raw sensation of a good concert, where you're close to your public and to your band, where you can feel the body heat coming from the dancing guy next to you, where you could smell cigarettes, beer and much more illegal things.

Though, her musician might be a little too close.

Normally, the guitar player, Klaus, didn't go to the front of the stage, he favored being in the background, near the amplifiers, to hear perfectly the sound of the chords his Fender could make.

But not this time apparently.

He was looking at Caroline, the lead singer of Mystic Originals, a brand new band who started to get famous, and therefore, bigger scenes. It was their last concert in America before they started their tour in Europe, and they were excited. Their new song was on top chart – probably because it was featured in the new movie for teenagers, maybe the movie in itself was not good, but it granted them recognition so they couldn't complain – and they were asked everywhere, paparazzi started to follow them, journals talked about them.

And the big rumor was the so-called relationship between the lead singer, Caroline Forbes and the guitarist, Klaus Mikaelson. And he was not trying to get the rumor to die down as he looked at her with dark eyes and sang with her on the front scene.

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well, sentence me to another life

Caroline looked at him with a frown. It was not that she didn't like it, she always sang with Kat, their bassist, she was simply not used of Klaus getting under the spotlight that's all.

He was smiling at her as he sang the lyrics, and the public was screaming even louder. He was challenging her, like they always did, challenges were their thing, always making bets, to see who was the bravest. That's how she ended up kissing Katherine, Kol – their drummer and Klaus' brother – and finally Klaus, because they spun the bottle.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

'Cause you know we're not the same

No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

So it was a challenge. He wanted to play.

* * *

"What the fuck was that, love?" Klaus yelled.

"You challenged me."

"I did not." He complained.

Elijah witnessed the scene with a stoic façade, really trying to remain calm, it was hard to be the manager to such a band, they always ended up on the front page of the tabloids – and really, with Kol, it was easy.

"You…" Klaus started, putting down his acoustic guitar, afraid he might break another one. "You kissed me in front of everyone."

He was fuming really. He was infuriated by the blond who was just smiling at him while she was polishing her nails. He was mad because she kissed him. Like that. On stage. With the tongue. And he had a freaking boner for the rest of the show.

"It's actually good, brother." Elijah noted. "The media is only talking about you."

"I don't fucking care about the media, Elijah, she kissed me on stage. During my fucking solo."

"And you managed to finish it, bravo!" Caroline clapped with a huge smile.

"You were trying to sabotage it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Please. I am not like you when you slapped my butt while I was singing just to mess with me."

"So that's a revenge."

She huffed. "I should really thank you for wearing a tight jean though. I am sure our female fans were glad to see your little friend." She added with a smile.

He bit the inside of his mouth, he didn't know if he wanted to yell or simply rip her clothes and take her here and now.

"Please." Katherine entered the room, Kol close behind, a pair of drumsticks in hand, "We all know you're having sex together. No need to hide forever." They flopped themselves on the couch, Kat next to Elijah, and Kol next to her.

"Even if I called dibs, Klaus."

"You don't call dibs on me, Kol." Caroline crossed her arms, sending daggers to the younger Mikaelson. "On any woman for that matter."

"I did though." He muttered.

"Shut up, Kol." Klaus raised his voice, after he found his place back on the old armchair, guitar in hand. "And it's not any of your business."

"It'll stop being our business when you'll stop being so freaking loud after every concert." Kat retorted with a smug smile.

Caroline blushed. Maybe it was not a rumor after all. They were – kind of – together, well, really, they never talked about it, they just followed their envies. It was fun, he was sexy and those dimples – she could lick them all day. (She actually wrote a song about them. Maybe she was fangirling a little.) But she really thought they were discreet.

She kissed him on an impulsion, he was here, he was sexy, bringing the music to life with his guitar, and the stage was so hot, and – come on, she just wanted him right now, she wanted his fingers – rough fingers, from playing too much – all over her body. It was not a revenge, it was just a lusty impulsion.

"Don't say that to me, Kat." Klaus sent a glare to Caroline, seeing her red cheeks and wanting nothing more than for it to reach her ears and whole angelic face.

"Klaroline is definitely real. Klaus and Caroline sealed the deal with a passionate kiss and on stage! The newest and hottest couple is all over the news and we can't wait to hear more from them!" Kol laughed looking at his phone for the people news, while Kat extended her neck to see the video.

"Ok, everybody out!" Caroline yelled. "Get out!"

They all looked at her with wide eyes. Caroline didn't yell often, most of the time she was on stage, but she was fuming right now. Maybe she shouldn't complain, giving it was her fault, but Klaus' comments, Kol's amusement and Kat's indiscretion really started to get on her nerves.

They all stood up, a laughing Kat and an exasperated Elijah leaving first holding hands. "Fine, Barbie! Chill!" Kol said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Oh, don't worry, I will! And I really hope you'll hear it loud and clear!" Caroline yelled, grabbing Klaus' wrist before he could leave.

Klaus looked at her small hand on his wrist and heard the door close. He was smiling widely now. He wanted everyone to know she was his girl, and knowing that the band, and now the media knew should unnerve him, but it only reassured his possessiveness. She was his. "Are you going to sing to me my dimples' song?"

"Only if you manage to make me come first." She stated, pushing him on the couch before straddling him.

"Is that a challenge?"


	23. request: she was on fire, again

**So, this happened. I blame Paula for this because she wanted it and also threatened me to kill me if I didn't post it. It's Fireman AU and was supposed to be published for Klaroline AU week (yes I am an awfully late and lazy person). And it's dedicated to her because she apparently has a thing for firemen ;)**

**It's smutty, and I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Caroline knows someone hated her up above. She groaned loudly, putting down her glass of wine on the bathtub edge and left the tub with rude complaints. She grabbed a towel, the knocks incessantly urging her.

"Relax, I am coming!" she shouted. Tying around her body the towel.

"What?" she yells, as she opens the door.

Shit. She tightens her towel as she sees the same fireman than last time. Klaus is here, a smirk on his face, looking at her up and down, and good Lord, he's wearing his uniform. And Caroline doesn't believe in the cliché of how sexy firemen are, but she tends to change her mind every time she sees him.

"Caroline."

"Niklaus." She replies. "What's going on?"

They had a date. Like she promised. And truth is, it has been awful. They didn't have one thing in common, or maybe how they admitted they didn't have anything in common.

"There was a fire in your neighbor's kitchen, which is directly attached to your house. I am here to check if there is no damages."

"Sure." She said, opening her door wide and tightening once again her towel, feeling suddenly really self-aware of her nakedness as he steps into her living room. "Let me go" she started, blushing suddenly, "change."

"You don't need to, I am sure it'll be quick." He quickly answers.

"I'd rather change." She snaps.

Klaus puts his hand on the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. "Yeah, sure, sweetheart."

She comes back a second later wearing a thick sweater and a black legging. His eyes follows the lines of her body whilst licking his lips. He forbade himself to ogle her over when she was wearing only a towel because, well, the barrier was too small and his imagination too wild. But even wearing something as simple as a black legging was enough for him to think about uncatholic things.

"I have to check this room" he points her bathroom door, "It's the same wall." He adds.

"Sure."

Caroline is opening the door for him –

Shit.

She turns around quickly, blocking Klaus from entering, because she really doesn't want him to see her pink vibrator on the bathtub edge. It's waterproof and sue her, yes she masturbates. Bath time is supposed to be relaxing and what's more relaxing than an orgasm? – If someone other than herself could give it to her, it would be best though.

"Everything is perfectly fine." She says with a huge smile to try to hide her embarrassment, even if she can feel her ears warming up at this incoming danger.

"I have to make sure of it though, love." He responds with his own smirk.

"Do…" she tries to think of something. "Do you have a warrant?" she crosses her arms, lifts her eyebrows trying to persuade herself that she doesn't sound like a weirdo right now.

"A warrant?"

She simply nods.

"I am not a cop, sweetheart. There was a fire, I am a fireman, and therefore, I am simply doing my fireman's job. I have to take a look at your bathroom, Caroline." He says seriously with a long sigh.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine." She turns on herself and takes a step to grab as quickly as possible her sextoy. "Just – "

Her bottom hit the ground with a loud thud as her feet slides on the slippery floor. She is lying, groaning.

Klaus rushes to her and looks at her, eyes wide. He knows that bathroom accidents are the most common and sometimes the most dangerous. "Are you alright, Caroline?"

She nods slightly, her hand on her neck as she groans.

"How many fingers?" he raises his hand just in front of her face as his other one cup her neck.

"I hit my butt, not my head, Klaus." Caroline grunts. The look he gives her – one of annoyance, and maybe worries – makes her sigh. "Four."

"Good."

He sits her up, checking her head for any injuries, caressing her scalp gently and –

Hum.

Oh my god. Did you just moan? Caroline thinks, opening her eyes wide at the sound she just made. Her whole face is red she can feel it.

She avoids his stare, because she just can't look at his smirk right now.

But there is not a sound, just their breathing – ragged.

And his hand is leaving her hair, to brush her heated cheek with the back of it.

She closes her eyes once again at the caress. And she hears him move, getting closer, and his breath in her ear. "Did you try to hide this from me, Caroline?"

She opens her eyes, to see him holding her dildo with two fingers, his infuriating smirk plastered on his features, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

Oh shit. What's the point in lying? She thought as she nods shyly.

She can hear him mutter a 'fuck' under his breath. The way he breathed out the word makes her shiver, she is sure he is feeling the same way, and that he can also notices the atmosphere thickens around them.

"Don't you have a wall to check?" she murmurs, her lips so close to his. She feels like she could melt like butter between his fingers, because he is infuriating, cocky, and sexy, with this smirk, those dimples, his freaking accent, especially in his fucking uniform she totally wants to lick his face.

"It was a lie."

She doesn't know who started it, but the next thing she knows, she is moaning against his lips, his hands caressing every part of her body, lying her down the floor.

Her gasp breaks their embrace as he buck his hips against her heating center. "Klaus." She moans.

"Were you going to use it?" he asks, looking at her with hooded eyes.

She nods, her eyes fixed on his.

"Bloody hell, Caroline, you can't do that to me." He grunts out, passing his hand in his curls, separating himself from her.

Caroline opens her mouth wide, as she feels a strange emptiness taking over her heated body. Fuck, she was ready. She was hot. And now she was bothered and aroused. "Wh - what?" she pants.

"I should go." He finally says, standing up, sending one last look before taking a step.

"No." she shouts. "You interrupted my personal time and you kissed me, leaving me all – "she keeps the next words to herself.

The way he looks at her up and down, as she does the same, taking every details of his fireman uniform – really, now she is convinced it's a real fantasy – and the way he licks his lips is enough to make her push him against her bathroom wall.

"Fuck me." She orders, a hand on his chest.

He bites his tongue and jerks his head to the side. Klaus mutters a 'Bloody hell' as he squeeze her arse and turns her around, crashing her body against his own and the wall, urging her legs to circle his waist.

He crush his lips against her mouth, delving urgently his tongue inside, battling with her own.

"You want me to fuck you, love?" he repeats as he descends his mouth on her neck, leaving a wet trail. "You want my cock?"

Caroline moans in response, the words rolling out of his sinful lips enough to send shivers through her body. "Yes, I – "she gasps as he bucks once again his covered pelvic against her burning core.

"Yes, you want my cock, sweet Caroline. And I want your juices all over it."

Oh my god, Caroline never truly realized she was into dirty talk until a British accent gave it to her.

"And all over my tongue." He adds, seating her down on the bathroom counter, his hands immediately ripping her black yoga pants.

"Fuck." Klaus mutters as he sees her bare and glistening folds. "No panties? You're killing me."

He goes down on one knee, pushing her arse towards the edge, so that her wet pussy is directly into view. He puts her knees on his shoulders, taking time to caress her bare thighs, kissing them, before getting dangerously closer to where she wants him the most.

She swears she could die right now. Seeing his face between her legs was clearly enough to light a fire inside she wasn't aware of. What this man made her do was reckless. But fuck, she wanted this so bad.

"Do you want my tongue on your pussy?" he asks, raising his head to look at her flushed face with a smirk.

Caroline nods, biting her lips.

"Then you shall receive." He simply says, as he lowers his head to lick the length of her slit.

Caroline's moan is loud, but the wetness and hotness of his tongue against her clit is not helping her to be quiet, quite the opposite. Her hands are automatically snaking in his curls, urging him to continue his delightful ministrations.

He complies, he licks her folds, lap at her entrance with enthusiasm – she tastes good – to finally settles on her clit, toying with it, whilst a lean finger enters her. He sucks the little bundle of nerves, as he adds a second finger. He smirks against her glistening clit at her gasp when he stimulates her other entrance with his thumb.

He wanted to taste her since he arrived at her home to pick up her cat, ha wanted her long legs around his waist since she accepted to go on a date, and he wanted tothoroughly fuck her since he saw her with the tight black dress in the restaurant. He has been afraid he's been to straight forward before, but when he noticed her vibrator, his cock jerked on its own, commending him to find a release.

"Yes!" the blond shouts as he nips lightly at her clit, pumping his fingers at a rough pace. She feels all her muscles tense as her orgasm hits her hard, devolving through her whole body.

He laps at her juices enthusiastically, trying to collect every drop, without getting his eyes off her face red from pleasure. If her cum tastes good, seeing her come was even more tasteful.

He lets her knees drop, as he kisses his way to her navel, getting rid of her sweat shirt in the process. Once again, his erection throbs with impatience as he sees her bare breast. He always has been a breast kind of man, and hers were round and full, perfect for his hands and mouth.

"Do you still want to be fucked?" he asks, continuing his game just because she seems to enjoy it as much as him.

She takes a second to recover from an amazing orgasm before nodding eagerly. "Yes, please." She begs.

"You want my cock fucking your pussy? You want to be my whore, Caroline?"

She thought she should be outraged by his choice of words, but at this precise moment, she wanted nothing more than be his whore.

"Mmh, yes." She pants, gliding a hand over her breast to pinch a nipple.

She notices he's still wearing his uniform, and the fact that she's the only one naked weirdly turns her on even more.

He grabs her waist and stands her up, turning her around in one swift movement, before lying her chest against the counter, her arse in the air.

"Do you want me to take you from behind?" he asks hoarsely, kneading the flesh of her bum.

He seems to love asking her what she wants, and she likes it. So she simply spread her legs wider in invitation.

She hears his buckle tingles as he undresses, and she raises her hand to reach her drawer and getting a condom out – how convenient that they stayed in her bathroom.

Klaus takes it from her, putting it on his throbbing cock.

He runs his erection through her folds, making her body jolts at the contact. He positions himself, letting his hand squeeze the tender flesh of her arse.

He thrusts harshly, her tightness making him curse under his breath, and her moans resonates against the white tiles.

He set an antagonizing pace, thrusting with force before leaving her heat completely.

"Fuck, Caroline, you feel so good." He pants.

"Faster." She simply answers.

"Faster, mh?"

He bends over her, her lips near her ear, and he thrusts more rapidly, hearing the skin slapping skin and loving the way her body rubs the counter with every thrusts.

"Yes", she repeats incessantly, along with his name.

His ragged breath in her ear, his covered chest rubbing her naked back and his cock, pumping harshly is sending orgasmic jolts though her body, and makes her hands grab the counter edge. "Klaus", she is jelly under him, only aware of his hard dick stroking the perfect places, of his hand biting her flesh, and his other one tugging her hair, making her back arch.

His rough hand on her ass descends to find her clit, as he murmurs "Come for me, Caroline."

And with a simple pinch, along with his other pleasurable ministrations, she complies. She cries out, high-pitched moans filling the room as he still thrusts. Her skin is heated her muscles tense until numbness takes over, her knees buckle, and fire spread over her body, nerves lighting up in unison.

Her walls clench around his cock as she comes, she impossibly milks him, he is unable to resist his animalistic urge as he comes inside her, with final unsteady thrusts, and he lets his climax takes over him.

They are panting, their bodies entangled together, as they try to steady their breathings and comprehend what just happened.

"That was – "Caroline starts, but unable to find a descriptive words. She feels almost ashamed at how an almost-stranger shared some of her most personal fantasies. She might feel ashamed – because it's too fast, she doesn't know him that much – but she can't seem to regret it. It felt good. And let's admit it, he is hot – and a fireman, pun intended.

"Worth a second date?" he completes, too eager for his own taste, but after what happened he simply can't let the little vixen go.

"I can grant you at least five after that." she mutters to herself, separating her body from him to take a towel, suddenly self-conscious that she's the only one completely naked in the room.

"I'll take your word for it." He smirks, displaying his dimples.

She can't help but smile back.


	24. request: she was the guide

**Anonymous: Kc + 30**

**tourist/knowledgeable local au**

**Thanks for the prompt :) and really sorry for the time I took to write it! **

* * *

"And here we are in the house where 100 hundreds witches were supposedly killed in the 16th century. Some say it was due to a certain supernatural war, but witch-hunts were pretty common at this time…"

"There was a supernatural war, love, and more than 100 witches have been killed here." A voice cuts her off.

Caroline rolls her eyes and keeps her annoyed huff to herself as a symphony of "oohs" and "aahs" followed his remark.

The British guy really started to get on her nerves. It was her job to guide the group into this "Mystic Falls Horror Tour". It paid her scholarship, she really didn't need an arrogant brat adding his little comments every time she said something. She just didn't go into details, they didn't need to know the witch's freaking hair color.

"Right." She gives a fake smile to him and the old lady next to him who apparently found him way more interesting than her. It must be the dimples. "Now, we'll go to a clearing in the forest where, according to the legend, a supernatural creature sacrificed 3 person to be the strongest immortal…"

"It was a hybrid, sweetheart, he had to kill a vampire, a werewolf and what they call a doppelganger to fulfill his transition."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she finally asks, letting her hatred for the man flow out of her mouth.

He grins at her, extending his hand. "Klaus."

"Well, Klaus. Are you the guide here? No. So please," she closes her eyes, her hands like a prayer. "Shut up." Caroline dryly says. She wasn't usually rude to people but really, he annoyed her to no end.

The old lady next to him narrows her eyes and shakes her head in disagreement, because 'that's not how a lady should talk'.

She rolls her eyes, again, as Klaus raised his hand innocently. "Fine, love, just trying to help."

"It will be helpful to be able to finish my tour. Thanks." She grins.

Klaus shrugs with a smirk and extends his hand for her to continue.

She groans silently when she hears the old lady telling him 'don't worry, young man, because you seem to know more than her'.

* * *

British accent were supposed to be attractive, not extremely annoying. And he didn't know more. Caroline was born and raised here, she knew everything there is to know about her hometown. And why couldn't she think about something else? Like her thesis she tried to complete at this exact moment, because this paper is so not going to write itself. Unfortunately.

But who does he think he is? Ruining her tour? He can bloody fuck himself or whatever. It's rude.

"Is it my lovely guide?"

She closes her eyes, hoping she dreamt the voice, or that she could disappear if she blinks hard enough.

"It is. Caroline, right?"

She opens her eyes with a huff. Yep. It's him just in front of her, always with his smirk and blue eyes, and grey Henley and…

Shut up, Caroline. Don't ogle him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her.

She raises an eyebrow, and she controls herself because she really wants to answer that she is riding a fuckinghorse in the middle of the library.

"Well, I usually do what you do in a library." She answers simply.

He nods and sits across from her.

"Go ahead, take a seat." She sardonically says to him.

"Thanks sweetheart."

She huffs and decides to press play on her phone and puts her earphones on.

"So what are you studying?"

She could pretend she didn't hear him, she could listen to Alt-J and implicitly telling him to fuck off but Caroline's always been told to be polite. She just cannot ignore him. Especially since he is so close to her, leaning on the table.

"Research." She starts boringly, "for my thesis." She finally adds, showing him all the different books on the table.

"What's the subject?"

"Supernatural traditions in South states."

He nods with a smile. If Caroline wasn't utterly annoyed by his mere presence, she could have sworn he was quite impressed.

"And you, what brings you in Mystic Falls? Ruining every touristic tours of the state?"

He chuckles slightly. "No. I am here to meet a beautiful guide though."

She blushes. And Caroline doesn't want to, but she has to admit it to herself, his accent is not that annoying. And his smirk, showing his dimples, is not that repellant. Ok. He's hot. And he probably knows it. Which makes him even more annoying.

"Seriously? You ruin my visit this morning, and you think it's a good idea to use those lame pick-up lines to cheer up my mood?" she swallows her blush and compliments. Because she is a little bit mad at him. And he deserves this spat.

He chuckles, and Lord his dimples are not real. "Actually, I am an author. Fantasy. Looking for inspiration."

"Really? What did you write?" she asks, half impressed.

"Just one published book. The Originals."

"You are Niklaus Mikaelson?" she shouts, and people in the library hush her quickly, she rolls her eyes at the cliché. It was just weird to have the author of a book you've read (and loved, but she won't say it to him) in front of her.

"I prefer Klaus."

"Wow."

"Are you impressed?" he wriggles his eyebrows. He reallydid that.

She raises her eyebrow. "I am impressed by how fast you can turn to interesting to this flirty annoying brat."

He puts his hand on his chest in fake offense. "Ouch."

She smiles at him as she closes her now useless notebook.

"It's still a talent though." He adds with a shrug.

She laughs, maybe too loudly because everybody in the library start to hush her quickly.

"Would you like to go to a place where we can actually talk?" he asks, whispering as he leaned on the table to get close to her.

"Yeah." She answers without thinking. Blame it on his cologne which tickled her nose. A musky, earthy scent. Damn, she hasn't been this close to the opposite sex for a long time. Too long perhaps.

"Then I can flirt with you freely."

She bites the inside of her lips, because she doesn't want to smile and blush, it would only prove him that she likes it. And she doesn't want that. No.

Maybe.


	25. request: she wore her pearls

**Anonymous: Hi! Could you write Klaroline Tudors style? Smut as hell if possible :P Your blog is amazing! Thank you!**

**Hello! Thanks for the prompt and really sorry for the time I took to write it! to be honest, I really don't know if I complied to your request, is it really Tudors Style? **

**And thank you so much for the kind words, really I love you all :)**

**It's for Day 2 of Klaroline AU Week, The Past.**

**I hope you'll like it! (and NSFW!)**

* * *

Klaus looked at her as she started brushing his wife's necklace, a beautiful pearl necklace, he offered her. He offered his wife, not his maid.

Caroline was cleaning the Lady's chamber when she saw her jewelry box open, and the gorgeous pearls gliding out of it, like it invited her to touch it. She never dared dreaming of such expensive jewels around her neck. It was for Dukes and Lords, not the less. And she was only a maid in the Mikaelson's castle.

But couldn't a poor girl dream? As it was maybe her only expensive pleasure?

Niklaus Mikaelson was quietly observing her from the door frame, studying her beautiful face reflecting on the mirror.

"Go ahead. Take it."

The voice startled her and she turned around quickly. She gasped and bowed quickly. "I am sorry, my Lord."

Klaus entered the room and locked the door behind him. "Take it, Caroline." He leaned down, approaching her with a mischievous grin. "I will not tell."

Caroline blushed and automatically crossed her arms. "I am sorry, I should not…"

Klaus approached her softly, his smirk still plastered on his face. He leaned down to grab the necklace, brushing Caroline's shoulder lightly. He went behind her and slide the pearls on her neck, clasping the clip. He let his hand wander on her neck, leaving in its way goosebumps she clearly didn't control.

"We shouldn't…"

He pressed his lips behind her ear, making her moan. "You were not so cautious, last night."

She cocked her head to the side, allowing him to explore her pale skin. Her whimpers only grew louder as he fisted her skirt, his other hand on her stomach, flushing her against him. "It was a mistake." She panted.

"I do know you, Caroline. There is one thing for sure, you do not regret anything. You might act impulsively, like a child" he kissed her neck, "– like how you desired me last night, or how you wanted to feel like a queen for just a second, wearing my wife's jewels – but you do not regret." He recited what he told himself so many times when he shouldn't think about his maid.

His hand folded her heavy skirt, lifting it at her waist, allowing his fingers to caress the bare skin of her thigh. "Let me pleasure you, Caroline." He whispered.

"What if Milady…"

She was interrupted by Klaus' hand, reaching her core as his lean finger explored her already wet slit. She bit her lips, like it could prevent her pleasure to be too ostentatious. He only brushed his fingers before retracting, separating his body from hers. "Undress." He ordered, licking her juices from his fingers. "Undress for me, Caroline." It was a request, but his voice was laced with want, need. Need for the painful waiting to be even longer, as it was delightful, and he didn't trust himself enough to not rip her dress right now and take her.

She turned around, facing him –

How he liked to see her face stained with pink, pretending to be innocent when he knew how much she wanted it. He remembered seeing her for the first time, holding her head straight, and high, like she wasn't crushed by her handmaid's condition, unlike the others. She was proud of herself and from her pride came his deep admiration. And from this admiration came the want, the feral want for her, for her light. From his want, came the need, once he had her, he simply couldn't get enough. She was like the purest of wine from France, she was intoxicating, yet so desirable. She was his opium.

"Only if you undress for me, my Lord." She boldly responded, raising her chin higher.

He smirked. He recognized her finally. He got rid of his jackets, then prompted her to do the same as he upstretched his hand.

She complied, unlacing her flimsy corset, not as delicate as the Lady's garments, and let it fall.

They kept their game, keeping their gaze on the other whilst they undressed. He could see her round breast, two smooth mounds urging him to touch, and her pink nipples, already hard for him. Her flat stomach, her navel, all this skin he wanted to explore. As he got lower he could see her entirely, what he wanted to cup with his hand, to taste, to lick, to cherish, to penetrate. He wanted all of her, and she could see his desire for her as well.

She raised her hands behind her neck to unclasp the necklace –

"Keep it on." Klaus urged, taking one big step toward her.

He delicately put his lips on her neck, earning from her a light whimper. His lips were warm against her skin, she could feel her body heat up as he devoured her. His hands wandered on her skin, trying to possess every curve, every mole, everything that made her. He only brushed his fingers, as he knew the most delicate touch was most of the time the most pleasurable.

"Take me, Klaus."

He groaned. He loved to hear his name rolling through her pink lips, he wished he could hear it every day, how she breathed it out, like it was her last breath.

He cupped one breast in response, squeezing the flesh, flicking her nipple.

She could feel the coldness of the necklace against her heated collarbone, where he kept pressing light kisses. He led her on the bed, as her legs hit the edge, she sat on it, detaching his sinful lips from her body.

Klaus looked at her, her dark eyes, her flushed skin, her breast taut, her sex. He put one knee on the floor then the other, an evil smirk gracing his feature.

Caroline frowned, "What are you doing my Lord?"

"Your Lord is getting on his knees for you, my Lady. Your Lord wishes to taste you."

He grabbed her behind, squeezing the tender flesh, to push her at the edge of the bed, his face between her thighs, from where he could see more clearly the glistening lips awaiting. "Beautiful" he muttered, placing her knees on his shoulders.

"Please, Klaus…" Caroline begged, his breath on her heated skin was torturous, she couldn't wait for a contact.

He approached, kissing each thighs before slowly licking the length of her sex, tasting her delicious juices – perhaps not as delicious as the tempting sounds she shared. He continued to kiss languishingly her lips, titillating with his tongue her entrance. He was even more encouraged by her small shouts, "Klaus", and by her lean fingers entangling in his curls.

Finally, he put his lips on her clit, the pearl hardened by the pleasure. He sucked delicately, while spreading her wet lips with his fingers. He entered his index as he began to flick her clit.

The feeling were almost unbearable, his tongue against her sex, his fingers inside her, and his moans, vibrating through her body, she felt herself getting closer to the bliss. His hand grasped her thigh as she unconsciously tried to squeeze them shut, and the way his finger were biting her flesh pushed her over the edge. "Yes!" she panted, feeling her muscled tense at his ministrations. Her own fingers grabbing his curls as she fell into the numbness of the ecstasy.

She only reopened her eyes when she felt his weight on her, and his tip at her entrance. "I want you." He murmured. She couldn't keep her eyes away from his glistening lips – her juices.

She extended her head to crush her lips against his, tasting herself, feeling the fullness of his lips against her tongue. "Take me, I am yours, my Lord."

He penetrated her, slowly, wanting to feel every inch of her hot sex enveloped him. "Mine."

She moaned at the feeling of fullness, his length inside her. "Take me. Harder." She gasped.

He complied, setting a harsher pace, as the sound of skin slapping, their moans and harsh breathing filled the room. He brushed the pearls of her necklace, wondering how they could look so pale next to such a beauty. Mine.

He thrusted, her legs encircling his waist, allowing him to go deeper. "Klaus", she kept repeating, like a mantra, much like his, "Mine".

Their bodies moved in sync, playing an orgasmic melody, their crescendos of pants, moans, and thrusts leading to the last note. A high pitched cry from Caroline, as she came a second time, feeling her whole body stiffing from the pleasure, her fingers biting his shoulder blades. Her body jerked against Klaus, and her sex clutched his length, sending him over the edge afterwards. He let a deep moan, muffled by his lips against her neck.

He fell on her, making sure he didn't crush her, to even his breath, and collect himself after an orgasm not as strong as the ones with his legitimate spouse.

"Oh", Caroline gasped. "The necklace, it's…"

Klaus raised his head to look at her, her eyes wide with worry, and between her breasts, white pearls rolling.

"It's broken." She finished, her voice thick with worry.

"I'll buy you a thousand more necklaces, love."


	26. request: she was not his co-star again

**\- soulmates au**

**\- one night stand and falling pregnant au**

**\- fake relationship au**

**\- high school popular kid/nerd au**

**\- co-stars au**

* * *

She rolled her eyes and almost wanted to huff and protest, already preparing the speech she would give the reckless professor who assigned her this homework withthis guy.

"Hey, love." The Brit said before seating down next to her. The only reaction she gave him was a slight nod and she lowered her head to look at her notebook.

She was not going to fail this assignment because her dear teacher didn't know how to make good working pairs. If she had to write the whole paper herself and put his name on it, fine, she'll do it, especially if she doesn't have to talk to him.

But apparently, he thought differently. She found that amazing how the most popular guy in her school could spend so much time working with her when he had such an intense social life – when her life was limited to her studies and binge watching some shows on Netflix. But he stayed, worked hard with her every day.

She found herself smiling at his jokes, and smart remarks.

He was far from being the jerk she imagined he would be. He was cultivated, loved to paint, and music. And his smile could make your knees weak. No wonder he was so famous.

She also almost wished, as she looked at him frowning in front of a book that he felt something for her, just like a Teen Movie scenario, where the popular kid fall for the nerd girl. She was often ogling him, wondering what it felt like to be intimate with him. To be in his arms, his hand squeezing her waist when they were walking proudly in the school hallway.

But she was not in a movie.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked, taking her back in her real and boring life.

"Sure."

"My parents, they think I party all the time, and don't do anything. Could you…" he started but stopped as he searched for words. "Pretend to be my girlfriend? You know since you're extremely smart and serious. Just for a night."

His description almost made her want to cry. What she heard made her think she was so boring. All she did was studying and apparently she was serious. Who want to be serious at 17? No one.

That's probably why she said the next words. "Yes, sure. I'll help."

He smiled and she knew why she was doing that, she was slowly but surely falling for the guy. He leaned down to give a soft kiss on her cheek.

She was so afraid he might just play with her.

* * *

Caroline frowned at that. Not again. She huffed and put the book down. She grabbed her phone and dialed the now memorable number. "Katherine! I have once again to play the innocent little girl?"

"Hello to you too, Care."

"Yeah, yeah. Why can't I have badass roles, like Charlize Theron in Mad Max?"

"Because, dear Caroline, you have the features of the American sweetheart, not a badass truck driver."

Caroline huffed and looked at the book. Ok, it was a New York Times best seller and it already had a huge fandom behind it, but come on! She needed to push her career further.

"Fine. But after that you owe me at least Tarantino." Caroline laughed.

"Sure." Katherine answered with her own laugh. "There's something I should tell you though."

"I don't like those words, Kat." Caroline sat down on the couch, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Your co-star…" Katherine started.

"Spill the beans, Katerina."

"isklausmikaelson." She whispered.

"What?"

"It's Klaus Mikaelson!" Katherine finally shouted.

Caroline stood up suddenly, almost tripping on her feet. "Oh Hell, no, Kat, you didn't…"

"Somebody's calling me, have to go, bye!"

"Don't!"

She hung up. The brunette hung up on her leaving her to take the news.

She was not going to work with him again. No. Nada. Kaput. No way.

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Oh, Lord." She muttered. Caroline hated the guy. Especially since their last movie together, where they were in another world where you stop aging when you found your soulmate. And of course he was hers.

All they did while they filmed were making fun of the other, and making pranks, when he flirted with everything that moved, she tried to do her job seriously, and it didn't help when he undermined her because she was not as famous as him. Asshole.

And it eventually ended in a one night stand.

Ok it totally did.

"Hello, Niklaus."

"What a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Forbes." Klaus smiled at her, showing his dimples as he took his time ogling her body.

"I wish I could say the same." She answered with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Like wine, you become more refined with time."

"Is that wrinkles I see on your face?" she frowned, a finger on her chin.

"Don't frown too much, or you will be the one with wrinkles."

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by their director, Enzo Augustine. "Ok guys, the first scene we'll do is when Caroline's character, Candice, goes on the fake date with Klaus' character, Joe. Ok?"

They both nodded at the same time.

"Klaus, you'll have to look at Caroline and be in total awe, because you're not used to see her that way. Sexy, confident."

Caroline rolled her eyes, what a freaking cliché.

"Hard task there, buddy." He complained, giving her a side eye.

Her middle finger tickled to be raised up high. But she was better than that.

* * *

"Now, the sex scene guys. Do I need to explain?"

"No." Caroline quickly answered. She didn't need details of what she was about to live with her biggest enemy. "It's gonna be fine." She tried to reassure herself as she wiggled in the bed.

"Are you comfortable enough, love?"

Caroline looked at Klaus with a frown, was he actually nice for once?

"Action!" The director shouted, before she could even question his agreeableness.

Klaus put his hand on her cheek and she looked at him. "I've…" she started, nervousness taking over her. "I've never done it before." She said shyly, almost embarrassed.

"Really?" Klaus – or Joe – asked with wide eyes, and not shocked eyes, but like an envious gaze, like she was telling him she was a unicorn. And maybe she was. I mean, a virgin at 17 at this time?

Caroline nodded.

"Do you really want to do it?" he questioned, suddenly serious.

She took 2 seconds to think. And she finally nodded. He smiled at her before kissing her mouth gently, whilst shifting to be on top of her. "Tell me to stop if you want."

Caroline nodded once again, biting her bottom lip. He kissed her deeply, and Caroline tried to contain her reaction when he really kissed her. And not just her lower lip. Nope. He entered his tongue as she moaned, because she indeed, really, really, liked it. His hands were on her waist, squeezing gently, and hers were on his shoulders, pressing him against her. She didn't act like a virgin when she started rolling her hips against his bulge, and she didn't act like one when she scraped his back, earning from him a throaty groan.

And she certainly didn't act like a virgin as she moaned loudly when she lowered her hand near his erected cock.

"Guys! Cut! For the third time!" Enzo shouted. "Damn, there are hotels for that!" he yelled once more.

They looked at each other, panting, lips swollen from the kisses. "Want to go to my trailer?"

Caroline nodded, her heated body answering for her. She was on fire, she was sure if he stopped now, she could probably die from extreme arousal – beautiful death if you ask her though.

* * *

He pushed her against his trailer's door, kissing her like a starving man. His hands caressing every curves of her body, to finally find its way on her breast, squeezing gently. "You're beautiful, Caroline."

"That's not what you said 1 hour ago." She panted, her hands grapping his curls.

"I lied."

She smiled and pulled him toward her, their lips colliding. He started caressing her thighs, and Caroline took the hint as she jumped to encircle his waist with her legs. He walked backwards to fall on the small couch behind him. She wiggled out of his grasp and straddled him more comfortably. She looked at him and biting her lower lip, she got rid of her shirt.

His groan was a delightful sound in her ear, how she lovedhearing him groan, moan her name, like she was the only one who could arouse him.

She grinded against his covered cock, and he moaned louder. "Little vixen."

"You had way ruder words last time."

He raised a brow at her, as his hands glided on her skin to detach her bra. "You like dirty talk, Caroline?"

She slipped her hands under his shirt to remove it.

He smirked, and if Caroline wasn't so aroused, she probably would want to make that smirk disappear with a good witty remark. But not now.

"You want me to fuck you, my love?"

She didn't answer once again and kissed him again, her hand stroking his bare chest, lowering to find his belt buckle.

"Do you want to come with my cock inside you?"

She moaned against his collarbone, as her hand was preoccupied with his button jean.

"Or my tongue?"

"Don't have time." She finally answered, lowering his jeans and boxer. He tried to get up a little to allow her to undress him properly.

She grasped his hard cock to stroke him whilst he took care of her jeans and panties. When they were both finally naked, he laid her down on the couch and kissed her.

He looked at her, as if he asked a last time if she wanted to do this. She nodded slightly at him and put her legs higher on his back. He licked her neck as he slowly entered through her wet folds. She gasped as she felt him inside her, full. She also felt his smirk on her neck – how he must feel smug to give her those reactions. "Move." She ordered, half panting.

He complied and started a frantic pace, pulling out his cock, letting his tip between her folds to slam back entirely. "Yes…" Caroline moaned at every thrusts.

She couldn't keep her eyes out of him, out of his dark eyes, and she loved to feel his body move against her. His mouth found a breast to lick, suck and nip, and she found his shoulder blades to scratch and bite with her nails.

They seemed to be in synchronization with their moves, meeting his thrust with a jerk of her hips. And God, she didn't feel like that for a long time.

Klaus sensed he was close and his pride wouldn't let him come before her – and he probably won't hear the last of it, if it ever happened – so he lowered his free hand, the one who didn't support himself so he won't crash her, on her belly to find her clit.

At the first touch she groaned louder, the slight contact sending shiver like electricity through her body. He flicked her pearl in circles, adding perfectly executed pressure. Enough for her to feel the tightening coil constricting her lower belly as he kept thrusting with the same strength. His shallow breath and groans in her ear were the little flicking she needed to fall on the edge.

All she remembered was how she felt his cock stiffen as her walls clenched and how she moaned his name over and over again. Her body was numb under him as he found his own climax.

But she smiled even more when he moaned her name.

* * *

It hit her in the middle of the night. You know the moment when you think about your life? All your choices? And how everything could be easier if you were a Kardashian?

It was in this moment it hit Caroline.

She was late.

She didn't have her period.

Caroline was a control freak, so she knew when her period started and almost every time when it ended.

But no. not this time. She had so much work with the new movie, she must have forget about it.

It must be the stress. Nothing serious. She will have her period. Eventually.

Yeah but what if she doesn't? What if she is pregnant?

And who's the last person she had sex with?

Oh shit.

* * *

Of course it was also in those moments she wished she wasn't famous. She couldn't go out without a horde of paparazzi surveying her every moves. Oh, how they would be thrilled to see her pick a pregnancy test. Free food for tabloids!

She had the whole I-am-trying-to-hide outfit, the black sweater, the big sunglasses, yoga pants and running shoes.

And apparently it worked, she thought, proud of herself as she was standing in front of hundreds of pregnancy tests.

You're never too careful, she said to herself as she took 5 of them.

And also dried beef. It's ridiculously delicious.

The cashier – a teen with acne and braces – looked at her with a frown. "Do I know…"

"Nope." Caroline cut him off as she handed him the money, grabbed the plastic bag and got out quickly.

* * *

She heard a loud thump against her trailer door. She was reading her new scene and really didn't want to be disturbed.

"Caroline, open the damn door right now."

Angry English accent is not her favorite accent.

"What Klaus?" she asked as she opened the door with an angry expression on her features.

They didn't talk to each other since the night – that's how she called it, it sounded like a horror movie (even if it was not one. At all) – and avoided being alone together. Thankfully, they didn't have any intimate scene after the night.

He alsmot pushed her out of his way to enter her trailer. "Go ahead, make yourself comfortable." Caroline said with a not so subtle hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What did I read? You bought pregnancy tests and I might be the father?"

"What?" Caroline shouted as she grabbed the magazine he was holding.

AMERICAN'S SWEETHEART CAROLINE FORBES CAUGHT BUYING PREGNANCY TESTS. IS KLAUS MIKAELSON THE FATHER? IS KLAROLINE REAL?

She immediately recognized herself in her Comme des garçons sweatshirt, and also the cashier, proudly smiling in a photo portrait as he seemed to be "the witness".

"I am going to tear off his braces." She muttered.

"So?"

"So what?" she angrily said, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" Klaus asked.

And his eyes were not angry anymore, they were soft, indulgent.

"I…" she mumbled. "I don't know. I didn't have the courage to do the tests."

"Tests?"

"Don't ask."

He put his hand on her knee in a reassuring manner, and oddly for her, it worked, she felt her whole body relax under the circular motions of his thumb. "Do you want me to be there with you?"

She looked at him, and only saw pure concern on his face, he was genuinely nice with her. And that's how everything started, him being nice at her = sex.

But she loved this facet of him. It was nice, comforting to have him by her side. "Why would you do that?" she suddenly asked, her deep insecurities taking over her.

He chuckled lightly. "I might be the father of the child, and I'll be here with you whatever happens."

"Will you?" she wanted to be certain. She let guys crash her so many times before she didn't want that. Not when there was maybe another life in line.

"Of course, love." He frowned, almost hurt by her lack of confidence in him.

* * *

She came back with a goblet filled with a pregnancy tests bouquet.

"There you go."

"You peed on 5 tests?"

"I drink a lot of Ice-Tea."

They chuckled at the same time.

They waited but didn't say a word. He took her shaking hand in his and tried to relax her. She was happy to be able to put her head on his shoulder, and he was happy to be able to squeeze her against him.

It felt so good to be in his arms, Caroline almost forgot the little white sticks in front of her. She let her eyes close for a second, thinking that maybe if she opened them, it was just a dream. And she didn't know if she wanted that.

"I think it's good, sweetheart." He whispered.

She sat straight, going out of his arms to take one tests. She felt the tears swelling in her eyes at what she saw.

She didn't understand why though. Happiness or disappointment?

"It's negative." She finally murmured.

Klaus didn't respond and looked the other way.

"I am not pregnant." She added as she looked at the other tests, all of them showing a single pink stripe.

Klaus nodded and passed his hand in his curls. "Good."

"Really?" she asked without thinking. "I can't help but feel…"

"Disappointed?" he completed.

"Yes."

Klaus looked down, and for the first time, she found him humble, maybe sad?

"But you know, it wasn't planned so…" he whispered.

"Yeah, you're right. It's better this way."

He got up and started walking to the small door.

"Thank you, by the way."

He turned his head to look at her with a hint of hope in his eyes. Hope that she will say more, forcing him to stay here with her. It just felt so good to be in her arms.

"For staying with me."

And the rest was stuck in her mouth.

"No problem, love."

Damn, was he too pride to ask her for her date? To take her in his arms? And was she too insecure to fall for him?

He took the handle but couldn't push himself to lower it.

"Wait." Caroline stopped him.

10 minutes ago she thought she was pregnant of his child, and it didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. It was appealing, really. She thought they hated each other, but they crossed the line so many times she didn't know where they were anymore. And truth is, she liked where they were, as long as they were together.

"Would you stay…"

Klaus cut her off by taking two steps to be in front of her, he cupped her face and crushed his lips against her smiling one. He knew he couldn't just go away from her. Not after everything. He simply couldn't.

Did he imagine what his life could be with her and a child during those stretching 5 minutes? Of course. And in this reality, he seemed happy. He couldn't forget the blonde in his arms, the way she smiled, laughed, or pouted. Even how she moaned. Caroline was imprinted in his mind and the idea of a little blonde kid jumping in their arms was less frightening that he thought. It was actually good.

But he knew at this instant, as his lips caressed her own, that they had all the time in the world. All the time to send witty remarks, to fight, to laugh and to love. However long it takes.

And for once, he wasn't afraid about that.

He was impatient.


	27. she thought about him, but wasn't ready

**So, it happened. It's a really long drabble/one-shot (6k words) and I am actually really anxious about it, because it's in canon world, and I wanted them to stay in character (maybe I don't really know what's in character anymore!) but I never know if I understand entirely the characters. Actually I think that Klaus is a bit too sensitive in this drabble but oh well, nothing worst than his current state in the show.**

**I hope you'll like it anyway! It's a bit fluffly, angsty, and smutty! There's Carenzo also (with a hint of Rebenzo!). And you probably won't like it if you're into Steroline.**

**You should know that there might be some mistakes, because it's 2AM and I am really tired and didn't have the strength to edit it.**

**Some questions are still unanswered, so I might be willing to write a part 2 if you want :)**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it! Happy reading! (And I would love to hear your thoughts, because it's the first time I write something like this!)**

* * *

Complete stiffness takes over her body as she raises her hand balled in a fist. The trip has been easy, but the prospect of the unknown city left her _uneasy_. She tries to take her time to list every details of his door – ancient wood, probably, curved handmade – she simply can't move. She is anxious, her whole body is tensed at the apprehension of solely knocking on _his _door.

It's been years.

So many questions are rushing in her mind –

(What if he changed? What if _his feelings _changed? What if he doesn't want to do anything with her?)

She snaps out of it. She swore after Stefan that she'll never let her insecurities get the best of her. She was better than that.

_I know that you're in love with me_.

She can't help but doubt at this precise moment, if he still feels the same. If he didn't became estranged at some point, even if his face, his words are still imprinted in her mind. When she said those words, she was dying, her blood thickening because of the venom in her veins, she felt weak and vulnerable. She wanted him to feel the same way, telling him those words has been hard for her. Acknowledging that there was, indeed, something, and let her confidence say so.

What others think about herself was her main worry before. She refused to believe that anyone could simply appreciate her, she always needed reassurance – hence the tragic end of her relationship with Matt (along with the fact that she became a vampire) and even Tyler.

But then, she had said those words out loud. She had whispered that he was in love with her, leaving aside all her insecurities to save herself. Yes, she had manipulated him, she was weak, dying, and nevertheless it was the truth. It was easier to spill it out when you didn't know if you would be here to witness the consequences.

Recognizing and assuming someone else's feelings for her was complicated for Caroline, even if it was for her personal gain, her self-preservation, she stifled a part of her to admit that she knew what he felt for her.

She could not take back her words. And she did not want to.

She discovered a part of Klaus that only needed to be recognized. This saved her besides giving her confidence.

Because at no time did he denied.

"Come on, Blondie." An annoyed accented voice said behind her, as he bent down to knock on the door. "Are you sure it'll work?" he adds with a frown. He is not up to it, she knows it, but it's safer to be here than anywhere else.

* * *

The door opens, and a small and old woman looks at them annoyingly. She is wearing a maid costume, and there are clear two dots on her neck. Caroline rolls her eyes at this. Classic. "Can I help you?" she asks with a deep European accent.

She offers her best smile and clasps her hands in front of her. "We're looking for Klaus Mikaelson."

The maid's frown deepens, she looks at them up and down. She hums with narrowing eyes, "Let me call Mister Mikaelson."

"What is up her butt?" Enzo whispers.

Caroline nudges his side with her elbow.

"Ouch, blondie." He mocks, rubbing his side.

Enzo and she go way back. After his betrayal when he sided with Lily, everything changed and the different teams were blurred, you didn't know who the good was, or the bad. There were no longer us against them – at a certain extent.

The door opens once again and Caroline holds her breath.

_It has been years._

"Caroline." He mutters with a breath.

It is so strange to hear her name roll out of his mouth, the way he emphasized every sounds. She raises her eyes to look at him.

He didn't change a bit. The same curls, the same scruff, the same dimples, though, his gaze is different – as if he did not believe she was here, in front of him. She did not believe it either, his promise painfully ringing in her ears. She let a sigh escape, her body refusing to cooperate simply because _he was here_. She does not know if it's the shock to see him or just her memories that smothers her at that moment, preventing her from responding, if only his name.

So much happened since he left for New Orleans, however he kept his word – even if part of herself, may be the one which had admitted his feelings for her, couldn't help hoping he was lying. How many times she had said that everything would be easier if he were here, with the Travelers, or the Heretics.

"Enzo, I don't believe we've met." Enzo extends his hand with a smirk.

Klaus looks at him for a brief second before setting back his gaze on the blond before him. "What are you doing here?" he asks, ignoring Enzo's mere presence.

Enzo balls his hand into a fist, taking back her hand with a pout.

"We…" She starts.

"Since blondie is paralyzed, I guess I'll be the spokesman. We're in deep shit, mate."

Klaus frowns and finally seems to acknowledge the other Brit in the room.

* * *

Fortunately, Enzo makes all the talking. It's the first time Caroline is that silent – avoiding his gaze, preferring to list every details she can find about his opulent mansion.

(But she feels it, like a burning, making her whole body clench. It's almost painful to see him, to feel his eyes on her. Their famous connection nourished by their proximity.)

She doesn't know how to act with him now. She remembers every promises he made – he would leave, letting her live her life, but he'll wait a century for her, _he will be her last_.

It was so easy to keep those words buried when he wasn't around, but seeing him again only triggered the memories, and the feelings that came with it.

Enzo keeps talking, she is thankful for it. _There are hunters who took over Mystic Falls, with the help of a very alive Council, and the whole town know the existence of vampires, and are making a hunt. Some are dead._

More than some, she thinks. She doesn't recognize Mystic Falls anymore. Most of her friends turned her back on her, simply because she embraced her vampire status, and wanted to fight back. Elena was human, and both the Salvatore brothers wanted to be human too, _for her._

She cringes at the thought. She never has truly been the one for Stefan. Even though she was happy with him. It was so easy. But she couldn't handle his own demons that he constantly put on her shoulders.

She loved being a vampire, and he couldn't understand that.

She knew one person who did, though.

"Caroline?"

She snaps her head up, squeezing her tea cup that she studied meticulously just before.

"Yes?"

It's Enzo, he is looking at her concerned. "Are you alright, blondie?"

She looks around, noticing Klaus' absence.

"I've never seen you this quiet." He chuckles lightly.

She chuckles back, putting her tea cup down. "I am – " she looks at him with a small smile. "A bit anxious to be here."

"I noticed. But you need to talk to him, he didn't listen to a word I said." He sits next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders. "He was almost as awestruck as you."

"What?"

"Anyway," he stands up abruptly. "I can't stand this tension, Blondie. I'll find a good pub and take a drink, whilst you talk to him."

"Are you sure we are safe here?" she can't help but worry.

He spreads his arms with a smirk. "We're in New Orleans, gorgeous. Supernatural city by excellence. I am sure I can fit in easily. And I've noticed another blond wandering the hallways, I might offer her a drink."

She smiles. Enzo has been her rock for the past months. Funny how someone who betrayed you, who was against you before, ended up being the most loyal person she met.

"Fine." She murmurs.

"Thanks for the permission." He leans in, pecking her cheek.

A cough makes her snap her head up, to see Klaus standing at the door frame, looking at them with a frown.

"I was just leaving mate. I'll be in the French Quarter, drowning myself in bourbon."

Caroline takes her cup back, making the few leaves swirl in the bottom. The silence is constricting her, as it makes her more cognizant of his presence, and the way he is fixing her. It was easier when Enzo was filling the quietness, she could drown into her cup of tea without being noticed – even if it was far from the truth.

"So…" she murmurs, the awkward and defeating silence forcing her to start, as she finds it easier to talk when she is not looking at him.

"She talks!" Klaus exclaims with a laugh.

Caroline huffs, letting her hand wander in her hair, wondering how he can be so comfortable right now when she is on the verge of leaving and never look back.

"You used to be way more talkative before, love." He adds, sipping on his new amber drink.

She looks up, for the first time, to see his eyes. _Yes_, she was more talkative before, when everything used to be simple – even if it seemed so complicated at the time.

"It's been years, Klaus." She mutters. "I didn't know how _this_ will happen. I thought that you – "

"Didn't care anymore?" he completes with a raised eyebrow.

She nods, lowering her head to avoid his gaze on her.

"I remember the girl who told me I didn't understand people. But I have to admit you don't understand them either."

Caroline frowns, but at the same time notices how he remembered her own words, just like her. She realizes that their words had a greater impact than she cares to admit. They both played a game of discussion which only seemed to have highlighted _their connection_. "What?"

"I am a thousand years old, I know the weight of words," Klaus says, adding a smirk,"of promises."

Caroline snorts at that, shaking her head, unsure, once again, of his saying. Especially since he is a thousand years old, his promises must be multiples but of little importance in the grand scheme of his eternal life.

"I left you confident, beautiful, full of life, strong. What happened for you to doubt my words?" he lounges back on his armchair, narrowing his eyes to pick on her expression, to see if something changed within her. "What happened to the girl unafraid to share her feelings, her opinion? And with conviction?"

"A lot."

Klaus raises an eyebrow. Of course he knows. He knows everything about her, he would never leave her entirely. But he wanted to hear it from her, firstly because he didn't want her to know that compelled vampires were wandering through Mystic Falls, secondly because if she and her _friend _managed to surprise him, it means that they fled from his vampire's watch, so they must run from _something _or _someone _to have been able to come unnoticed. Lastly, because he knew she needed it. Wasn't she the girl who only craved for people to care?

"I have all day."

She spit it out. Her mother's death, her humanity-less wrath, Elena's fate, the Travelers, the Heretics, even Stefan, and her lips twitch when she notices his jaw clench at her words. She keeps going, amazed by how it's easy to say everything after the first barrier tumbled down. "The Council revived somewhat. Their quest against vampires has multiplied tenfold, they warned the whole town of our existence, and a big vampire-hunt happened. Especially when they learnt that the Sherriff had a vampire daughter – they were not really nice to me." She cringes, remembering hours of torture, preceded by the paranoid feeling to have someone behind you, counting your steps. "I managed to get out." She quickly adds when she sees how his frowns deepens, clearly listing all the people he had to kill for that. "But the worst part was how most of my friends turned their back on me."

Caroline lowers her head once again. She thought it was simple, she had her friends, Stefan, Bonnie, the peaceful Elena, unaware of what was happening in her crystal coffin. She had their loyalty, everything was enough to fight the Council.

Except they didn't want to fight it. The only thing they wanted to fight for was to keep Elena safe. She wanted it too, but her own life has been more endangered than hers when a wannabe-hunter tried to weaken her with an unlimited supply of vervain. She fought.

All they wanted was to see Elena alive, Damon's everlasting glint in his eyes whenever he looked at Bonnie, displaying an unsurpassable feeling that wanted to throw her against a speeding car or train, how easy it was to simply snap her neck, to see Elena's eyes snap open. But surprisingly, he restrained.

That's when she astonishingly remarked how Damon could be more selfless than Stefan.

Stefan _was _a selfless man, when it came to the others, to Damon, to Elena. But when it came to himself, he was _too _selfless. He wanted other people to feel what he felt, his sadness, he wanted someone to draw his pain.

Her history with Stefan still hurt. She loved him. Or at least, she thought she did. It felt so nice to be with him, so easy. He was a good person, rational.

But she was not his first priority. When she was with him, she kept reminding herself how she used to be as a human. – _You and me, it's not gonna happen._

The worst was when they talked about the future. He was sure about one thing only. Elena will be on the picture.

His relationship with Elena kept looming over them – or only her.

Though, what really drove her away was his admission, making her inside twinge. _I want to be human._

Caroline knew who she was, her false confidence hiding a true sense of insecurity. But she kept fighting, with all her guts to prove to herself that she was better than that. She deserved everything. She had succeeded at some point.

But being face to face with someone who hated himself, his nature – as monstrous as it can be – only fueled her own uncertainties. He wanted to share with her his own problems, not only comprehend them, but feeling them too.

He didn't understand when she answered: _I want to be a vampire._

Caroline was on a roller coaster. Losing control and switching off her humanity, to finally, when the violent wave of feelings hit her, coming back to her human self. She didn't know exactly how it happened. How she cringed at Valerie's words.

She was back to her adolescent self who needed approval from everything, who cared only about what they thought about her. She became too frangible.

She decided to leave when she realized that she could become a vampire to please Stefan. It was the last drop. She loved herself, as dark as she can be. And if they didn't understand that, she didn't need them.

She got out of her too-long stupor and fought back for herself. And it felt good.

She realized she didn't even mourn her mother's death. She didn't take a time for herself to figure it out – and taking control over her life. She let herself fall into the windstorm of her feelings, into Stefan's also, and forgot about her.

It was her against them suddenly. Maybe because they lived as vampires too long, or maybe because of Elena, but they wanted to be human, when she didn't.

That's when she found an unsuspected ally. Enzo.

Who like her, was astonished when Damon stated he wanted to be human, to be on Elena's side.

"They were not alarmed by the Council, unlike us. And we made quite a discovery. They study to become vampire-hunters, and have this mission to resurrect the Five. But we found something – "

She stopped her monologue to rummage into her bag.

His eyes widened instantly as he saw the white stake, with MFC curved at the base. He could almost feel the way it falsely dug into her back, but this time, the stake was all too real.

"How?" he simply asked.

"Trees, they grow back." An accented and annoyed voice rung, bringing her out of the bubble she seemed to have creating.

Enzo was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a smirk.

That's when Caroline noticed how closer she was to Klaus. She was seated at the edge of the sofa, her elbows and her knees and the Original facing her in a similar position. They were not touching but they were closer.

Caroline blushed and coughed, pressed on the backrest.

Klaus smirked at her, not moving one bit.

"Enzo, you're back?" Caroline pointlessly asked, just to fill the awkward silence laced with unbearable tension.

"It's been hours actually, gorgeous."

She didn't realize how much time passed as she kept talking, and him listening. Simply listening.

"And your sister knows how to throw a punch." He adds, looking at Klaus with an annoyed grin.

"Freya?"

Caroline frowns. _Freya? _She looks questioningly at him but he avoids her stare. She spent her time talking about her, about what happened in Mystic Falls that she didn't even think about asking him anything. She felt embarrassed at how she could seem so selfish.

"No. she said her name was Rebekah, just before she punched me because 'I was too persistent and annoying'".

Caroline chuckles, perfectly picturing Rebekah annoyed glare at him.

"My sister can be a bit sharp on the edges. I admit." Klaus answers.

"Though that's how I like them." Enzo looks at Caroline with a smug grin.

Klaus' jaw clench, a ray of emotions displaying on his face before quickly recovering from it. He takes the bottle of bourbon and fills his glass, before downing it with one slurp. "So they have a white oak stake?" He asks, completely changing the subject.

"They had a lot, actually. But we burned them."

"And that's when they started to chase after us." Caroline adds. "And we came to you."

Klaus looks at her, at her faint smile on the corner of her lips. He is feeling delighted knowing that coming back to him didn't perturb her more than that. However, another nagging feeling kept shading his new cheerfulness. She came with a purpose, she didn't come _for him_. She didn't come because she was ready for him to be her last.

It unnerved him.

But as always, he mastered at hiding it.

"By the way, your vampire is dead." Enzo says, taking a seat next to Caroline.

Caroline huffs. _His vampire_, not really discreet if you ask her, has been killed by the council, just in front of her house, as he was keeping an eye on her.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you about that." Caroline snorts.

"Trouble in paradise, already?"

Caroline nudges his side, as Klaus downs his umpteenth drink.

"Anyway, we have to leave, gorgeous. You know, find a cheap motel and drowning ourselves in bourbon." Enzo sighs, standing up, extending a hand for her to take.

"Well, you're more than welcome here." Klaus announces, too eagerly, not wanting to see her disappear once again. Even if it's just for a night.

Many things could happen in one night.

He missed her, truly. He wouldn't admit it, and would probably blame his artistic self for wanting to witness such beauty once again – but her light has been what he missed the most. As he looks in her eyes, he finds out that it may be scorched, but it's still there.

"You'll be safer here." He adds, feeling compelled to justify himself.

Caroline nods with a smile, and the sight warmed him.

* * *

She opens her eyes slowly, looking at the white ceiling, enhanced with moldings and a chandelier in the middle. There is not a sound, and Caroline finds herself wary of the weighing silence. New Orleans heat is hard to bear under her sheets. Though, she tries to find an excuse, a plausible one, because she refuses to believe that she can't sleep for an entirely different reason – a Hybrid, whose smirk and dimples brought back memories she unconsciously cherished.

Yet, here she is, thinking about the infamous hybrid and reminiscing his words. _However long it takes._

Knowing he was here, waiting for her was a bit overwhelming, but oh so good for her confidence.

Was she here because she was ready for it to be true?

_No._

She wasn't. She had some healing to do first, figure out who she is – as a vampire and as an excluded member of the human society – what she wanted to do now.

One thing for was sure, she'll relish in her supernatural status. She was immortal, full of resources, and able to do unimaginable things. She liked being _strong, ageless, fearless_.

She missed her friends. She always imagined Bonnie and Elena coming to a barbecue with their children. But now this dream seemed out of reach, it made her bitter. Though, she understood that even if this dream crushed, it only became bigger – traveling the world, discovering cultures, languages – everything was in her reach. Her friends appeared to dream about the former.

She couldn't narrow her dreams and expectations for them, it wasn't fair. And she did it long enough.

With a sigh, she sat on the bed, her foot making the wooden floor creak slightly.

She'll take a walk, to calm herself and maybe find sleep.

His house is opulent, an ancient plantation, she thought, as the floor keeps creaking under her steps. It must be reassuring for him to hear if someone walked in there. The walls are white, enriched with trims and moldings, and several paintings cover them. Most of them are simple landscapes, meek colors giving a sense of calmness, seaside, countryside, it seems like every sight and every seasons are represented on the walls. There are portraits too, unknown faces, not the Mikaelsons she gathered, but people, from ancient times, if their clothes are anything to go by.

She stops mid-track when she notices a gleam of light coming out of a door, slightly ajar.

_Curiosity killed the cat_.

She took a step forward, pushing the door with the palm of her hand. If she couldn't sleep, she could at least explore his mansion.

The door creaks too, she's sure the whole house heard her by now, but no one bothered to look out.

She closes the door behind her as silently as possible.

She turns around and takes into her surroundings. It's an office, or more like an atelier, with a few easels in a corner. There is a bay window facing her, giving into the lights of the city, and a desk in the middle. Another wall is filled with books, and there is a huge firework at the opposite side. The fire is crackling, the only sound echoing through the room. She finds it oddly peaceful, like she could spend hours here, reading, contemplating the fire, or simply doing nothing, like this room was cut from the passing time.

The floor is covered by an antique carpet, she's sure. The place is warm, thanks to the marbled colors of reds and browns, the fire, and the sight of New Orleans.

She brushes her fingers against the wood of the desk, where lies multiple papers, notebooks, sketches and –

_Caroline._

Her name, written on a yellowish paper, in the middle of all other documents, unimportant as of now.

She takes the paper –

_Dear Caroline,_

_I am writing you as I look out the window, at the beautiful lights of New Orleans, even though they palely compare to your own light._

_New Orleans is full of charm, a variety of cultures that keeps me entertained. The supernatural world is abundant, though a bit disobedient if you ask me._

_My life here is far from easy, and I know that without you by my side, it's even harder. But I look forward, every day, to see you come at my door, just like I gave you the choice. I hope you're considering it, even if I know you need to live your life before exploring an eternal one. I'll wait, like I promised._

_I long to show you my city, food, art and music, some much things to learn in one place._

_I am sure you'll love the beignets._

_Niklaus._

Gasp.

He wrote this letter for her. Caroline couldn't help but chuckle. It strangely reminded her of a movie she loved.

The fire kept crackling.

She finds more.

_ Dear Caroline,_

_Sometimes, I wish I was an only child. But siblings keep popping out of nowhere nowadays._

_I have a new sister, Freya. I know I am being a bit reluctant with her, but it's hard to think of someone as family when you're not sure what it is anymore. It's been thousands of years without her, and now she wants to be part of this family._

_I keep hearing your voice, urging me to comprehend her, accept her. I do my best. In my own way, as you can imagine._

_I am afraid you became some sort of conscience for me, if I could have one, I would like it to have your voice._

So Freya was his new sister. She needed to ask him about it, it intrigued her. It must have been a crazy time for him too.

_ Dear Caroline,_

_I don't know how to say this, really, and I don't know if I should tell you at all, but I feel like you should know._

_I am going to be a father._

_As incredible as it sounds, it's likely plausible, and I don't know what to think of it. I would like to know what you think about it, as you perfectly know how to share your thoughts about me._

_The mother is Hayley Marshall._

She stops reading.

She _wasn't _expecting that, and a weird feeling pinch her guts at the idea of Klaus and Hayley. She feels her face heat in embarrassment, or sadness maybe, she doesn't want to dwell on how she feels right now. _Betrayed._

Though another paper, much smaller, attracts her blurry gaze.

_ Dear Caroline,_

_It's hard for me to write, as I don't have the mood to do so._

_It was all a hoax._

_Nothing really happened._

_I don't have a daughter._

_Niklaus._

She doesn't feel the tear rolling down her cheek as it ends up on the paper.

How selfish she had been. Telling him her story when he's been through so much himself. He simply continued listening to her, and she wished she had asked something about him. Would he really share his feelings though? He never actually send those letters, so a part of himself didn't want her to know, could he share his feelings in front of her?

A little package cuts her out of her thoughts, in the corner of his desk, next to an antique lamp, with her address on it. _Ms. Forbes._

It's addressed to her, she has every right to open it, right?

She opens the brown package, only to find, gliding in the palm of her hand, a stone streaked of pink and black, drop shaped pendant.

_ Dear Caroline,_

_Letters I meant to send to you are still lingering on my desk. I can't put myself to send them to Mystic Falls. Maybe I am dreading the idea of you reading those lines, knowing how I feel, or maybe I don't want to be another disturbance to you. Though, this feeling is only legitimate since you reminded me many times what an annoyance I could be._

_But I sent this to you._

_I know what you are going through, Caroline. I know it all too well._

_This is not the first painful death you'll witness during your eternal life, love, but it'll probably be the hardest of them all._

_I know you probably don't want to read that I am sorry._

_So I won't._

_I thought of you when I saw this stone. I bought it (and yes I really bought it, I didn't compel the merchant) in a market in the streets of the French Quarter. I think it suits you. The pink stone, veined by a silver of black, reminded me of you. Your humanity, laced with your vampire side, that I still hope you're embracing beautifully._

_I want you to have it even more when I learnt its meaning. You know the significance of stones, and whereas it was common in my time, I didn't really believe in it, but I feel like you might. It's a rhodonite crystals. They are known for their capacity to bring emotional healing, calmness. I hope it can help._

_It can also help stimulate acceptance, forgiveness and unconditional love towards others, but I doubt you'll need it for that._

_It also calms impatience, though I might need it more than you._

_I know you'll get through it, Caroline, you're strong, full of light. It's not an easy path but I deeply know you can climb it on your own._

_Love,_

_Niklaus._

She looks at the pendant in the palm of her hand, and its fine necklace. It's really beautiful. She doesn't understand how she's feeling at the moment. Overwhelmed. As if a warmness has taken over her body, but leaving her cold. She never received the letters, or the pendant. How would she have reacted if she had?

If she had seen the letters, with his name on it? Would she have opened them?

_Yes._

Without a doubt. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that Klaus has been a part of her mind constantly since he left. His words. They were like a mantra, and apparently, he thought about what he told her too.

"What are you doing?"

Her head jerks up at the sound, like an alarm ringing and she was the thief.

"Klaus" she mutters, squeezing the pendant in her fist and hiding it behind her back.

His violent steps make her draw back, he takes the letters, a ripping sound –

"Don't!" she yells, not fast enough to stop him as he throws the letters in the fire, engulfing them.

The sight bring tears in her eyes, as another painful scene goes back in her mind, another letter she would have loved to read before it became ashes.

"Stop!" She pushes him, saving the few letters in his hand. "Why do you do that?" she asks, yelling, keeping the surviving letters near her heart.

"You weren't supposed to read them." Klaus answers, awfully calmly.

"Why? They were directed at me," she points out, swallowing back a lump in her throat.

"It was just a moment of weakness, love. It doesn't mean anything." He sits down, grabbing a bottle he left earlier and takes a big slurp.

Caroline huffs in annoyance, in anger. It didn't look like nothing, and deep down she hoped it wasn't nothing. For God's sake, she wanted to be the heroine of _The Notebook _too.

"No."

"Think whatever you want, sweetheart."

"It wasn't weakness. Vulnerability, maybe, but not weakness."

"Please. I have been psychoanalyzed enough as it is." He stands up, waving his hands in the air, and distancing himself from her, as he looks at the sight in front of him. She is too close. He can smell her perfume – unchanged – he could brush her curves, her mere presence a painful reminder of what he had in the woods.

"Why didn't you send them?" her question is a hoarse whisper.

Klaus chuckles darkly. "What for?" he turns around, a deranged grin on his face. "So that they remain unanswered? So I can look like a pathetic fool who can't get over a girl?"

Caroline shrinks, his words like a slap in the face. "And what happened to 'however long it takes', Klaus?" she murmurs, the need to know if he striped her away for good transpiring.

"I can be patient, Caroline." Klaus states, calmer. "But I didn't know if I could still face rejection again, and I still don't."

Caroline frowns. "Who said I wanted to reject you?"

Klaus' eyes widened in hope, but it's short lived as he hears her next words.

"I am not ready, _yet._" She says, knowing the reason of the glimpse of hope she saw in his eyes, holding her fist against her chest. "But we both know I never _fully _rejected you."

"And when will it happen?"

"Never. I can't." she cries, softly.

"Caro – "

Her name is cut with his lips pressing hers, the violence of the kiss makes her stumble backwards, but he quickly catches her waist, flushing her against him.

Her free hand – the other holding onto his pendant tightly – caress his neck, bringing him closer. She opens her mouth, and his moan, as his tongue meets hers, sends shivers through her body.

His hand lowers as he finally grabs her thighs, urging her to put them around his waist. She complies. She is just a mess of heat, lust, and caresses, she forgets all her problems at the moment his fingers bruise her skin. He is intoxicating. _She missed him_. She missed his kisses, his caresses, the way he takes what he wants without forgetting her.

He lifts her, and puts her down a second later on the couch, laying her to hover her. His lips goes to her neck, kissing, licking, like he could taste the lightness of her skin with his tongue. He grinds her core, sending undefinable jolts of arousal through her nerves. "Klaus." She mutters, in a bliss.

"I need you." He responds, lowering the delicate strap of her nightgown. He had noticed how undressed she was before, her creamy legs in display, her bare shoulder, and her pointy nipples through the satin, but he couldn't think of it while their argument, or he would have jumped on her at the second she saw her.

"I need you too." She moans, his plump lips kissing her collarbone. Her hands stroke his back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving. "Wait." Her pendant. It was in her hand. She pushes him slightly, and turns her head to the side to immediately spot the pendant, on the ground. She outstretches her hand and grabs it. "I don't want to lose it." She murmurs, feeling a bit silly at how this simple thing meant a lot to her.

"Do you want me to – "

She nods eagerly and takes her head to free her neck. He sits on the sofa and she straddles him.

His hand glides on her neck with the jewel and he attaches it, taking his time to caress the tender flesh. The pendant falls between her breasts, but she doesn't have time to properly look at it as she prefers his kisses.

They're back to their frenzy make-out session, she is the one grinding on his lap, feeling his erection through his jeans.

The undressing is quick, as she simply has to take off her flimsy nightgown – and she does it with such a mischievous glint in her eyes, it drives him crazy with want, more than before.

She is the one who takes off his shirt, she takes her time to kiss every part of his chest, his tattoos, his collarbone, his nipples. What she enjoys the most are his moans, low, guttural but filled with lust, it drives her crazy with want, more than before.

She takes off his pants, next, but they're too eager, too impatient to have one another that she stops mid-thigh, before she grabs his hardness and caress him, flicking his head with her thumb. She is completely bare in front of him, her nipples taut as he takes care of them with his own calloused hands and mouth.

She is completely wet for him, her core throbbing with need, the need to have him, entirely, once more.

She positions his cock at her entrance. Biting her lip. Gaze on him. She sinks.

Their ragged breaths and moans a symphony in the quiet room. Their sweated skin, slapping. Her chest, rubbing his. Her pendant, cold against her heated skin.

Everything is enough to drive her close to the edge. His fingers, kneading her skin. His groans, repeating that she is his – and she can't deny it at the moment. The heat of his body, radiating on and in hers.

His cock, slamming into her, in the most intimate of caress.

The heat is almost excruciating as it engulfs her, the strokes harsh.

His fingers on her clit. "Come for me, sweetheart."

His voice. His words.

She is a mess of heat, lust, and her orgasm hits her like a sudden wave, consuming her, letting her float in the middle of nowhere. All her nerves awake, her body tensing, nails biting the skin of his back. Her muffled screams of pleasure as her pussy clenches around him, her body jerks in synchronization.

_Caroline_. In the back of her mind she hears her name, and she feels Klaus tensing, thrusting one more time with a groan as he comes inside her.

Their recovery is long – maybe because they don't want to disentangle themselves, and are unconsciously waiting for the other to do it – and Caroline puts her face on his shoulders, as she still holds onto him, like a vice.

Their breaths are ragged, not rhythmical.

Caroline knows that like the last time, there won't be any regret.

And just like the last time, he'll wait for her to come back to him.


	28. she remembered all too well

Caroline &amp; Klaus: I slept with my TA during rush week, now I'm squirming in the auditorium while he teaches because my professor is out sick. 'I really want to wipe that smug grin off your face...with my lips.'

**It's maybe a bit difficult to read, I had a bit of trouble with grammar and conjugation, as English is not my native tongue and it's not beta'ed. **

**Hope you'll like it anyway :)**

* * *

"Hello"

The sudden breath of the H, the emphasizing on the letter O resonates in Caroline's mind like a bell, a warning, urging her to hide, keep her head down and try to control the heat of her cheeks. She knew all too well this _Hello._

She was outside, an empty cup in hand, she simply wanted to take a deep breath of fresh air after the night's celebration. Zeta Betas were crazy if the ice toboggan was anything to go by – and you actually fell into a pool of pillows and feathers.

She remembered how inside the party, the alcohol was flowing and pretty looking dudes were shirtless, it was a good party.

She had had to go out of the madness for a second, as Katherine started liking vodka from a guy's chest.

She heard him ask, _tough night?_

"I am Klaus Mikaelson, your teacher's assistant, who couldn't, unfortunately, give you class today."

She raises her head despite her first urges. He can't be the same.

He _definitely _was. The gorgeous jaw-dropping blondwho looked at her with a smirk, as her cheeks immediately warmed up at her wild imagination.

She tried to laugh, that night, that she _didn't know to whip and nae nae._

He frowned and chuckled, taking a drag on his cigarette.

She muttered that she _didn't know how to twerk either, for that matter_, biting her lips because she mastered the way to ridicule herself.

He threw his cigarette butt on the ground, and laughed_youth, nowadays,_ taking a step closer.

She huffed dramatically, looking at him head to toes.

The man noticed her more than obvious ogling when she looked at his face and a smug smirk was on his features.

Caroline remembers clearly how, not even intoxicated enough to excuse herself, she asked him _if he wanted to take a drink at her place?_

He is the same. Here he is, in all his glory, smirking –

And directly looking at her.

Caroline was used to being noticed, in class or outside, she always has been popular, however, she would trade her years of popularity to disappear right now.

It's almost as if he's undressing her with his eyes, in front of everyone. She feels like, at this exact moment, everyone in the class is staring at them, they must know something.

They must know.

They must know how she told him _don't get any ideas, I don't do that often_, panting against his mouth as she pushed him against her door.

They must know how he hummed, as eager as she was. How he squeezed her arse to turn them over, against her door, how he flushed himself against her, muttering_you're bloody gorgeous, love_.

How she responded, _thanks, you're not bad yourself_, how she smiled at the unexpected view of his face smeared with red lipstick.

And how he told her _I still believe you look even better without clothes on_.

No they surely don't, but the redness on her cheeks are not helping her discretion. She straightens, raising her head higher and looking at him in the eyes. _Just like when you came._

She prays for her brain to shut up, but his gaze is intoxicating, and her memories still vivid.

"I believe you were starting this class about classic literature. I would like to talk about a whole specific kind of literature." Klaus smirks, eyeing the blonde he remembers all too well, and enjoys the way she squirms on her chair. "Erotica."

Caroline can't hold her loud scoff at his words. This was torture. The worst was how much time he took to write '_ a'_ on the chalkboard, and how she couldn't put her focus elsewhere than on his hands, holding firmly the chalk – _and her hips._

His hands, which dipped underneath her shirt, immediately going for the waistband of her jeans; his fingers which found straightaway, already wet of arousal. She couldn't keep her hips from moving against his hands._It felt so good to be touched by someone else than herself._

The way he murmured in her ear _you're so wet _as he nipped her earlobe. She begged him to _please, don't ever stop talking_, moaning, as his accent was definitely as arousing as his hands.

He pushed two fingers, pressing her thumb against her clit, making her gasp loudly in the process. _Fuck_, she hissed as he started to pumps in and out, his thumb rolling delightfully.

"I'd like to apologize in advance", his stern voice brings her back from her thoughts. He's standing next to his desk, hands behind his back as he gazes through the myriad of students, "but we won't talk about the_masterpiece _50 shades of Grey."

He fixes his stare on her, her ears heating at the sight, and at the memories, how he nipped her earlobe as he stroked his fingers inside her.

"Anaïs Nin was one of the first woman to explore the art of erotic writing, such as her posthumously published book _Delta of Venus_." He leans on his desk, grabbing a book. Clearing his throats, he starts. "_Finally her hand closed around his throbbing penis. And it was a shock of such intense pleasure that he sighed_."

Caroline snaps her eyes shut, as his voice comes flowing in her mind, filling it with _dirty _memories from that night. She stroked his cock, while he was still pushing her over the edge with his fingers. She lubed his member with his precum, enjoyed the way his hips automatically jerked at her touch, she loved the effect she had on him.

"_His own hand went out, blindly fumbling through her clothes. He, too, wanted to touch the core of her sensations. He, too, wanted to glide along and enter into her secret places._" Klaus continues, raising his gaze every now and then to look at the blonde vixen in front of him. He smirks as he notices her eyes closed, and the pink of her cheeks. "_He fumbled with her clothes. He found an opening. He touched her pubic hair and the rivulet between the leg and the mount of Venus, felt the tender flesh, found moisture and dipped his finger into it._"

She was naked on her bed, after he undressed her hastily, but he'd wanted more, more of her flawless and smooth skin underneath his fingertips, he wanted to explore her, to make her shiver, and register every sounds she could make in the bliss of pleasure. His mouth was on her sex, his fingers inside her, stroking her walls, as her own were tangled in his curls, and her begging for _more_drove him crazy, eager to _have more_.

"Nin's writing was a bit crude for the period, and she didn't only write about male's pleasure, but women's too." He notes, going back to his chair as his own reminiscences are troubling his mind and his _body_. The show he's giving her, the prank, kind of, is slowly coming back to bite him in the ass. But he keeps going. "_When she closed her eyes she felt he had many hands, which touched her everywhere, and many mouths, which passed so swiftly over her, and with a wolflike sharpness, his teeth sank into her fleshiest parts_."

She puts her hand on her neck, where he marked her. She moaned as his blunt teeth bit her neck, his tongue swiftly licked the redness immediately after. His hands kneaded her breast, his thumb, covered of her juices played with her taut nipples, he pinched her rosy nipples, making her back arch toward his hands.

Klaus looks at her, keeping his head low, gritting his teeth. His gaze is dark and unsubtle – he remembers too.

He wets his thumb, lingering, his tongue darting out to lick his thumb to turn a page. "_Naked now, he lay his full length over her. She enjoyed his weight on her, enjoyed being crushed under his body. She wanted him soldered to her, from mouth to feet. Shivers passed through her body._"

Tenacious shivers rung through her body as he pressed himself against her naked self. Her legs spread, giving enough space for his body to glide over her. She felt his erection against her core, as her hands explored the muscles of his back, grazing her nails over his heated skin. He murmured in her ear that he was going to fuck her, relentlessly, and she nodded eagerly in response.

She is panting, too loudly for her taste, her breathing seems to resonate through the classroom, but she can't keep her mind out of him, out his voice, telling some dirty parallels of their tryst.

He skips some pages, clears his throat once again to continue his delightful torture. "_He lay me there on my stomach._"

He turned her around suddenly, so her stomach was on the bed, gasping at the sudden movement, she relished in his control, domination, her body was numb from her previous orgasm under the ministrations of his tongue.

Klaus wets his mouth and gives her a smirk. They are alone in the classroom, nobody around her, just her aroused self and her teacher, reading erotic excerpts to her, undressing her with his penetrating gaze. She feels naked under his darkened eyes, she rubs her thighs together in search of a release somewhat. "_I felt his penis against my ass. He slipped his hands around my waist and lifted me up slightly so that he could penetrate me. He lifted me up towards him rhythmically._" He continues his tale.

Klaus slipped underneath her body to grab her waist, raising her naked body so her naked ass and pussy were exposed to him. He kneeled between her legs and grasped his cock, his tip wandered between her folds, she gasped as it touched her clit and brushed her back entrance, he finally settled at her opening, dripping with arousal. Inch by inch, he penetrated her.

"_I closed my eyes to feel him better and to listen to the sound of the penis sliding in and out of the moisture."_His voice is croaking, and she can hear the faintest of pants at the end of his sentence._ "He pushed so violently that it made tiny clicks, which delighted me."_

She remembers the sounds. He thrust with a dominated strength that made her knees buckle, and her hand fisted the sheets as she bit her lips to keep from screaming at his ferocious strokes. His skin slapped hers, her pussy was dripping with her juices. But she remembers her pleas of pleasure, _yes, harder, faster, fuck me._ She was a mess of heat and arousal, her nerves shook through her body. He kept pumping, leaving the tip of his cock inside before he thrust again with more force. He was a passionate lover, dominant, and she let herself succumb to it.

Klaus coughs loudly, his fist against his mouth, as he squirms on his chair. "_Even when they did not look at each other or speak to each other, he could feel a powerful current between them_." He finishes, avoiding for the first time Caroline's gaze. "Nin was really explicit with her words and – " the bell rings, stopping him. The students, not waiting for him to finish, rush to the exit, eager to end their day. He sighs, closing his over-read book and lets it fall on his desk.

"What was that?"

He hears her voice – without the moans – and raises his head, his eyebrow up, as he takes her in. Casually dressed, she looks more innocent, but the image of her body without anything superficial, panting under him, still fills his mind, and he knows the little vixen she can be. "Caroline."

"Mr. Mikaelson." She crosses her arms on her chest, in an attempt to look angry and hide her taut nipples, almost painful against the rough fabric of her blouse. "What was that?"

"That was a class, love." He simply states, shrugging, like he doesn't have some agenda behind this that has been fulfilled by the way her cheeks reddened at his oration.

She bites the inside of her mouth, "Really?" she asks, in a whisper.

Klaus narrows his eyes, his smirks wide. "Or a sick revenge."

"A revenge?"

He stands up, noticing that the classroom is now empty of indiscreet students. He bents down, pressing his lips to her ear. "I don't like waking up alone, when the girl I_fucked_ through the night silently leaves my bed." He murmurs slowly, his full lips brushing the shell of her ear.

She snorts, shrinking away from him, "You were expecting a morning round?" she gives him incredulous eyes, it was just a fling, and she really thought it was only that for him too.

"Well, I do enjoy _honey _for breakfast."

Caroline closes her eyes, recalling all too well how he descripted her the taste of her juices, as he keenly licked them. She huffs, opening her eyes to look at him, her pupils large. She takes a step toward him, her breast brushing his chest, and smiles.

Her face illuminates with mischief, and he has to restrain a growls, as he feels jolts shooting directly to his aching cock.

"Then let me give you a reminder." She whispers, gliding her hand on her thigh, her fingers ascend beneath her skirt, and hook her soaked panties, slithering it down her legs before she raises her feet to take it off. "There." She smiles, and puts the flimsy lacy underwear in his pocket, his eyes never leaving hers. She relishes at the way he swallows the lump in his throat. "She is true about this_powerful current._" Caroline adds, leaving the class with a sway of her hips a bit too accentuated.

* * *

**Soooo, I started to write, wanting to do something funny but I changed everything! It's a bit outside your prompt but I still hope you liked it. **

**I really had some troubles mixing the present time and the flashbacks, and I hope it turned out great, and I would like to thank austennerdita2533 for her help. English is not my native language and it has not been beta'ed. **

**Every excerpts come from Anais Nin's Delta of Venus, which is a good erotic novel with a lot of different kind of relationship (even some glaucous) but I love this book because it's really amazing to have written that in her time.**


	29. she didn't notice the lights

The only sound filling the room is the graphite of his pencil against the paper. Its snout, fine, elegant, the animal is majestic.

Though it's not enough, something's missing.

It was not supposed to be _her_, but without acknowledging it, he is drawing a round face, and a smile.

He doesn't remember the last time he was able to draw that fast, a striking inspiration boost as he looked at her retreating form. The dress was exquisite on her, she seems to make everything glow within her presence – her touch sent jolt through his body, as he gently squeezed her fingers as they danced.

He let his pencil flow freely to draw her curls, her face is mystical, she looks like a Greek statue who came to life – fully, her eyes are radiating light, her cheeks are rosy, her lips curved in a small smile, she really has a sculptural face, a pointy nose, smooth skin.

She has the grace of a statue made of marble, with all their imperfections, and the life of a thousand suns. Even if she's technically dead, she is radiating life. He never met someone quite like her in his thousands years.

Her beauty is grateful, ancient, her charms warm and welcoming for any man – or woman – graced with the ability to see. She is a combination of coldness, her skin marble-like, her icy blue eyes, her blonde hair, almost white, and of heat, the blush on her cheek, her pink lips and her warm gaze. She is manifestly blending cold and warm colors, it's a pretty sight for any artist.

Her beauty is incontestable, but her spirit, her mind is what truly inspire him, she is witty, smart – honest.

It's a quality he never thought he could cherish, it was either fear or respect that draw the other to constantly _lie _to him. Only now he seems to notice that with honesty, comes trust, loyalty, something he craved for centuries.

He's always second-guessing his siblings' loyalty, he daggers them to keep them where he wants them to be, close but not too much, the daggers seemed to be a material projection of their loyalty. The siring bond is a reassurance. Caroline knows it, he buys allegiance, he _forces _it, but its most important form is always slipping through his fingers. He craves control, even over other people's feelings and relations.

It's a strange feeling to question himself when he hadn't done it in years, she challenged him. Call him a masochist, but he likes that, her spits, her words.

She is much more than a flat drawing, which is a pale resemblance in his opinion, not enough colors, not enough life, but that'll do.

The drawing is not as important as the few words he writes at the bottom. _Thank you for your honesty._

He knows she's not home, he can't hear a sound. Her house is modest, and he doesn't know why but it's appealing to him, maybe because she is the opposite of himself, when he lives in an opulent mansion, she lives in a small house. He can't help but imagine how cozy it must be, whereas he often finds himself wandering in the hallways in a hollow _home_. Furthermore, like she stated before, when she ripped out the diamonds bracelet, she is not interested by money. Klaus buys people off, or compels them, and she _exactly_ pinpointed that. It's his ancient courtliness, he was quite the charmer when woman used to love gifts and jewels. But Caroline is a modern woman. She seemed to dislike expensive favors, so he might change his ways.

He turns the doorknob silently, after opening the door thanks to a few tricks he learnt in his young years as a vampire.

He's been invited before – he cradled her in his arms, her lips on his wrist and drinking for life – so he can freely walk in.

The floor creaks under his feet, the whole house is in the dark, and he can smell a lingering perfume of cinnamon and orange, it is so _Caroline._

The whole house is tidy, clean, and he smirks at his thoughts, imagining Caroline to be the house fairy. Strangely, he can notice Caroline's presence in the house, her mother not so much. He knows she is not often here, her job taking an important part of her life, and by association, Caroline's life.

Maybe that's why there are not a lot of pictures on the wall, only replicas of famous paintings – Van Gogh, Klimt – he's pleasantly surprised.

He doesn't want to waste any more time and directly go to her room.

Klaus hesitates to take the first step. He flicks the switch, illuminating the room.

It didn't change. The atmosphere is incredibly soft, the light is more intense, warm, pastel almost, thanks to the yellow walls. There are flowers – lilies, and lavender – leaving a faint perfume in the room. He takes the first step, once again the floor creaks.

He can't help but taking in his surroundings. He feels like her bedroom is the museum to her mind, to herself. She is organized, tidy, he can tell. She loves to take care of herself, and to be reminded of better days, he thinks with a smile as he looks at the photo of her and Elena as cheerleaders. She cherishes the past, but doesn't stay stuck in it.

What strikes him the most are the other pictures, not of herself, but of foreign countries hanging on her wall. Asia, South America, dream places framed for her to keep dreaming.

His speech was accurate, it seems – _there's a whole world out there, waiting for you – _she's not the only one who can analyze. They understand each other.

The thought scares him, puzzles him, how quick she was to use words that would get to him.

She has never been afraid of him, unlike her friends. She has never shown fear to him, but only strength, determination, to not let herself fall under his threats or wicked games. She is not a pawn to him anymore, she's not playing either, but she's looming over his shoulders, she's a distraction.

They know it. He's letting them use it, because with every distractions, he can draw more details on her portrait.

He looks at the pictures, at the Japanese lanterns with a smile. She's adventurous, his distraction. She has a bohemian mind, more than he imagined to be honest. The flowers, the pictures, she is visualizing her future and projecting it in her personal space.

It feels even more constricting to be here.

He jerks his head to the side suddenly, when he hears the rustles of keys. He puts the box on the bed, hoping she'll notice it.

"Tyler."

He grits his teeth at the name she whispers on the phone, as he flees through the window.

_He never turned off the lights. _


	30. request: she sat next to him

**Lol okay last one! Day 14: (klaroline + college) Somehow, we always end up sitting next to each other during the weekly gatherings to watch [pick whatever show you want] in our dorm's really good TV room**

* * *

He's pretty sure he should just take his pencil and stab her multiple time. He just can't enjoy this TV show without the blonde's munching loudly. What is she eating? Peanut butter cookie? Could you be _more _American?

He groans when she dips her hand in the package. What did Rick just said?

"You want one?"

He turns his head to look at her, she's smiling innocently, raising the offensive noise-maker. Fine, if she wasn't so annoying, he would be flirting with her right now. But she's annoying, and The Walking Dead is on. He's not in the mood.

"No."

She raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes. What a jerk. She only wanted to be nice. Well, he could starve, she wouldn't care.

She looks at the screen for a minute before turning to look at him. She never saw him before (believe her, she would have remembered because damn) and the way his jaw clenches is inspiring.

"What do you think about Richonne?" she asks.

Yeah. She wants to be annoying, you're not rude to Caroline Forbes without consequences (and his jaw totally clenched again. Win win!)

"What?"

"Richonne? The ship? Rick and Michonne?"

"I am not interesting in 'ships', love." He huffs, annoyed. Thanks to Rebekah he didn't ask her about a _freaking _yacht or whatever. "Now, can I listen?"

Caroline raises her hands in a (not so) apologetic manner, before dipping in the bag, making sure she makes even more noises.

* * *

It's not cookies anymore. But she took the _entire _peanut butter jar that she's delicately spreading on a piece of bread, so meticulously he's almost impressed – if he wasn't annoyed that is. She uses the butter knife to fold the bread perfectly.

"Why do you always bring food?" he asks, with a frown.

"Why do you always sit next to me?"

Klaus chuckles. "See, love – "

"Caroline." She corrects, biting into her sandwich.

"Caroline." He repeats, his lips twitching. "This is the best spot. Far enough from the door to be able to leave quickly without being bothered by late comers, and perfectly in front of the TV." He smirks. "And I could ask you the same thing."

"And I would answer with the same reasons."

"So why so much food all the time? To watch zombies nonetheless?"

Caroline opens her mouth, ready to answer –

"Would you both shut up?" a boy whispers-yells to them, raising up his glasses on his nose.

* * *

"What's on the menu today?" Klaus asks as soon as he sits down.

"Cookie dough." Caroline smiles.

"Uncooked cookies?"

"That's what 'dough' is for yes."

He hums, wondering if he's disgusted or intrigued.

"Want a bite?"

Should he make a really borderline joke Kol could make? "Sure, sweetheart."

"It's Caroline."

Yes. Caroline Forbes, former cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, sheriff's daughter, only child, studying international relations, cat lady and obsessed with Twitter, her snapchat is QueenBlondie and she's allergic to kiwis. Her file is full of every associations she was a part of, applications, motivation letters.

"And I am Klaus. Pleasure to meet you."

Caroline rolls her eyes at his smirk. She knew who he was, mostly because his sister Rebekah was her frenemy number 1 (I mean there could be only one popular blonde girl, right?) and also because every girl seemed to drool for the artistic/bad-boy/accented type. He was in this last year, studying Art History and Law, he came from London, and was allergic to nuts (yes, she laughed). She had this information maybe 10 minutes after she met him (and he wasn't on twitter or Facebook so it was quite an achievement).

"No nuts in it, go ahead." She says, smirking back.

"How – "

"Don't ask."

He frowns slightly, wondering if, like him, she checked his files, and if Mary, the administration secretary won more than 50 bucks (and she must be laughing).

Klaus bites into the cookie dough bar, without getting his eyes off of her, chewing slowly. "Exquisite." The blush on her cheeks is enough to make his smirk wider. Though, she recovers quickly, huffing, clearly not impressed with his blunt flirting.

"So, why do you always bring food, love?"

She hesitates – correct himself once again or just give him the biggest eye roll? – she chooses the latter.

"I just happen to love food."

"I can see that."

"And I am always more focused when I eat." She states, simply, before biting into the cookie dough bar.

"Interesting."

She's amazed how he can say a single word and make her all bothered about it. I mean, these full lips, this accent, blue eyes, stubble and dimples – god, stop you're drooling.

"What's your favorite?" he asks, looking at him, at how the colors on the screen reflects on her and his fingers are itching to translate it on paper.

She hums questioningly, too focused on his stupid lips and dimples, she wants to_lick them_.

"Your favorite food?"

"Ah. Well – " she stops, thinking about it. "I do love nuts."

He scoffs loudly and she smirks.

_Is she trying to kill him?_ Because it's easy to imagine her mouth around his nu –

"Would you both shut up?"

* * *

She arrives a bit late for the season finale (and she brought an entire buffet, Klaus stating she didn't have enough 'sophisticated' food). Every week he mocked her about her lack of taste in food, and she retaliates with witty remarks about how he was already old and grumpy.

Though, she remembers how they tried to make the fan in front of them (Brian apparently, Zombie genre enthusiast and not really patient) snap the fastest. She also remembers how he unconsciously put his hand on her knee during the credits (and fuck yeah she squirmed on her seat), how he fell asleep once (she took a selfie with him yes), how he tasted everything she brought (she made sure there was no nuts) – and what exactly happened on The Walking Dead this season?

But she's disappointed when she finds an empty place next to her, with just a bag of cookies and a post-it on it.

_I couldn't come today, please, update me on some Richonne drama. Klaus._

_PS: here's my phone number ;)_


	31. she saw the full moon

**Hello there! **

**So this was supposed to be for Klaroline + quote, then it turned into Klaroline + mates. So here it is! For 25 days of Klaroline. **

**It's unbeta'd and a bit of a draft, mistakes are possible (unfortunately)!**

**Warning: NSFW, smut, entire smut, and dirty (I guess) and it's possessive. **

**It's smut. **

_** !**_

**I hope you'll like it! Tell me what to think! :)**

**And I would like to thank thetourguidebarbie (smut queen!) for her help! Thanks a lot!**

**(and am I happy because of the spoilers?) (Y E S)**

* * *

She tried to list every colors the sky had to offer as the sun started rising. The window was frozen, the edges of a whitish color gradients. Her eyes were fixed on the rising sun, and her mind focused on the precise moment when she could go to him.

The forest seemed less dense than during the night, it no longer had the same dark and horrific appearance when the sky was opaquer. She could now distinguish the different trees, the bare branches didn't seem as threatening, they were no longer claws into the night. It was calm.

She knows he told her to wait, to not leave the house, that he'll go to her. But she couldn't wait. She had this pull, magnetic, drawing her out, to the forest, to where the howls, the screams started that night.

She didn't feel her step as she went out of the little house, she didn't feel the ground beneath her bare feet, she didn't feel the coldness of the winter hitting her naked shoulders. She had one thing in mind.

_Klaus_.

Pressure inside her head, a noise ringing, screaming at her to take the steps.

The sky had orange gradients, and the sun slithered its fingers through the maze of trees. She felt like the red needle attracted to the north in a compass, her fingers brushing the roughness of the tree trunks.

She did not know how many steps she'd taken, how many times she had explored the forest, or how many times she had left her nails scratched the bark of this particular tree - it seemed to be the tallest, thickest of them all, but also the oldest, its delicate branches giving its lifeless figure. The forest seemed like a labyrinth of endless hallways.

She stops as a clearing lay before her eyes. She knew it was here. The grass erected by the cold, covered with a thin layer of snow, some lavender flowers seemed to resist the winter and sprinkled the cold green clearance with purple dots.

A howl – long, stretching to no end, like there was no stop, only distance to make it flutter – rung. Caroline jerked her head to the side, her eyes wide. She had been caught, she thought suddenly.

"_Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!_" his infamous smirk ticked, with a faint shadow of anger in his frown. "Did I scare you, love?"

"Klaus." She muttered, as she felt like saying his name was a way for her to admit how real this was. The pressure she felt before disappeared, and the buzzing in her head seemed to vanish as she saw him, to be replaced with a sense of calm, of peace surrounding her, to finally turn into heat, a burning engulfing her body, making her toes and fingers tick.

"Caroline." He takes a step forward – one step and he's already next to her, breathing the words in her ear – "What did I tell you?"

She huffs, even if her insides are burning with want, desire. "Please, Klaus. I've never been one to follow your every order."

"True." He smirks. "Why did you come here, then?"

"You know exactly why."

She didn't however. She couldn't explain what had drawn her here. He must know why, though, as this magnetism has stopped as soon as she saw him.

"You were drawn to it. Am I right, love?"

Caroline looks at the ground, at her bare feet, suddenly self-conscious of her surroundings. She felt the weight of her body as the inexplicable attraction stopped in Klaus' presence.

"The howls, the sound of the wind, everything brought you here. The light of the moon – so full." He continues.

"Stop with your riddles."

"Just a minute ago, love, I was in my wolf form. Do you know how it feels when a werewolf goes back to his human form?"

"No."

Klaus chuckled, the corner of his mouth raising in a smug smirk. "Poor Tyler."

She huffs loudly, drawing back her head with a frown. He was too close, his incredibly body heat radiating on her. She could feel her heart drumming inside, her blood flowing freely, as fast as rapids, and her deepest core tingling.

"We're animals, sweetheart, during the full moon, there is no humanity left, we look at the world in black and white, like wolves. We're in a state of dissociation from the most human part of our existence. We're craving for blood, for air. The transition back to our human form is bringing up every ounce of our cravings. That's when we mate."

"You what?"

"We mate. We claim what's ours."

Caroline huffs, crossing her arms.

"We are animals, with the most basic instincts, we don't control anything." Klaus adds with his eyebrows raised – how he enjoyed it, looking at her all flushed, rosy and squirming.

She groans, tired of his enigmas, and why is she connected to everything. "What's mating, Klaus?"

"Desire. Sex." He bends down, brushing his lips against hers. "There is nothing more uncontrollable than the desires of the flesh." He puts his hand on the small of her back, pushing her against him. "The full moon doesn't only affect werewolves, love, the one drawn to it are ours for the taking."

His hand is getting lower, to the curve of her behind, while the other is tangling in her curls, his thumb stroking her earlobe.

She closes her eyes at his ministrations, his body heat in sweet contradiction with her cold figure. She puts a hand on his arm, as if she was falling and needed an anchor.

"I am not yours, Klaus." She whispers, half-heartedly.

He kisses the corner of her mouth, lingering. "But you came here, and you were willing to wait for me. If you did, I would have ravished you on satin sheets, but – " Klaus brushes his lips to hers, to let another kiss on the left corner of her mouth. "I am more than enthusiast at the idea to see your fingers digging the dirt, your knees on the cold floor, the flowers brushing your curves, whilst I take you from behind."

A gasp – exhaling, muffled, loud, against his skin – escapes her parted lips, as his fingers bruising her flesh seems to burn, a fire engulfing her senses, she wants nothing more than to be even closer to him, to melt against his fingers.

He turns her suddenly, pressing her back to his chest, and lowers his mouth to her ear, after he tucked her hair behind it. "I know you're craving it too. I can_smell _it. Like honey, between your thighs." He brushes his hand down, to her stomach, toward the waistband of her pajama pants. "You're so wet for me, Caroline."

He dips his hand under her pants, brushing the lace of her damp panties.

Her head falls on his shoulder, her mouth parted letting escape moans as his fingers run through her covered slit. She pants loudly his name, and he takes it as a sign she's agreeing. He passes his hand under panties, his middle finger finding her clit, adding pressure.

Her hands fly to his neck, grabbing his hair, whilst he feast on her neck, leaving lingering kisses, and bites, the skin tender and flushed under his lips.

He leaves her heat, she complains with a groan, but quickly covered by louder moans as he pulls up her panties, the lace rubbing her folds, digging her flesh.

_Mine_, he whispers, and the word alone bring such a warmth through her body she feels her knees buckle. She should yell at him, scream that she's not his in any way, but his possessive words, materially expressed through his kisses and strokes render her speechless. Only her body does the talking, her hips moving on their own, pressed against his hard erection, grinding against his hand.

He withdraws his hand and squeeze her waist, only to make her tumble forward, falling on her hands and knees. "You're a little minx, Caroline." Klaus brushes her breast, pinching the already hard nipple from the cold. "All wet, running to come here to me. I am sure you were already thinking about what I'll do to you – " he licks the erogenous spot where her neck meet her shoulder "How I'll fuck you."

"Yes." She mutters, like a plea, because she wants more, her nails are digging the cold hard floor, and the only thing she is focused on are his kisses, and his covered cock. It wasn't a question, and it makes it even harder not to beg him to take her.

With his free hand, he lowers her pants and underwear, letting his finger pass between the cleft of her ass – so round and pink, raised in the air.

She can hear the buckle of his belt and the fly of his jeans – she doesn't care why he's dressed when he was in his wolf form just minutes ago – and his firm hand knead the flesh of her ass, spreading her.

"What do you want, Caroline?"

She wonders why he changes his tone suddenly, when he was used to plainly state what he was going to do, to take, but she can't help but moan at all the dirty fantasies running her mind. Maybe, just like her, he was aroused at her words, her pleas and commands, at the expression of her dirtiest desires. He stated what he wanted to do to her, and he wants to hear what she wants him to do – and how it concurs.

"I want you to touch me, Klaus. _Please_."

He hums lowly, running his middle finger from the cleft of her ass to her clit, lubing her folds, her back entrance with her juices.

She turns her head to see him stroke himself, whilst his fingers tantalize her folds, clit, and ass.

"Please."

Klaus smirks, entering two fingers in her wet pussy, slowly stroking her, exploring her, her thumb grazing her other whole, the stimulation making her squeal. He pumps his fingers gently, rubbing her wet walls, before picking up the pace. Caroline squirms on her knees, the slapping noise accompanying her moans, he pumps and pumps, faster, the sounds of his fingers thrusting in her juices fills her mind – she felt like she wanted it forever, and maybe she did.

It was like lighting a match, stroking, on and on, and it ignited a fire within. She felt close to the edge, but at the same time so far from it.

"I need more, Klaus."

"And what is that, love?"

"Your cock, I want your _cock_." She pleads, her head lolling down.

Klaus licks his lower lips, quirked up in his everlasting smirk, lowering his hand to caress her thigh, getting on his knees and positioning himself at her entrance. She can feel his tip brushing her wet slit, teasing her clit, repeating his fingers motions with his dick.

The heat is spreading, she can't take it anymore. "Kla – "

His name gets stuck in her throat as he enters her suddenly, his fingers biting the flesh of her thighs.

"Yes, Klaus, yes." She pants, loudly, biting her lips to keep from spilling out even more explicit words.

He slowly gets out, only to enter once again as harshly. She is so slick, he penetrates her to the hilt.

How she wants to scream how it feels so good to be fucked, how she loves his cock filling her, thick and hard inside her. How she wants it faster, _harder_.

He keeps his thrust steady, at a punishing pace, _animalistic_ almost, one hand on her thigh, gripping the flesh, the other one at her lower back.

He lowers his hand – _Slap_.

"Yes!" Caroline screams as he soothed the reddened skin of her ass.

"You like it, Caroline?" he brushed his thumb at her back entrance, without stopping his thrusts.

"Yes" she moans, his pussy throbbing, clenching around him, as she approaches her climax. "Harder."

He chuckles lowly, lowering his upper body for his chest to be against her back, his hips undulling more forcefully. She is writhing beneath him, he wants her to be closer, he wants to leave _his _mark, the feeling of possessiveness taking over, like a mantra. _Mine, mine, mine._

Mating is harder, stronger, in feelings, lust. He wants all of her, his cock thrusting, he wants to ruin her for any other man, for her to squeal of pleasure only with and _for _him. His cock has been hard since he smelled her when she took the first step in the forest.

She is screaming his name, and it fuels his stamina, pumping, his fangs protruding. His eyes golden, he can feel her blood through her veins. Her _blood_, as primal as her cum, as lively.

With a groan, he bites her shoulder, her blood flowing in his mouth.

The pain, made by his teeth in her flesh, outweighed by pleasure, makes her snap, her eyes popping open as her orgasm hit her violently. A burning from her core, spread into her body, as her blood glides on her skin. Her nails dig the ground, her screams are high-pitched, and her pussy is clenching around his thick erection. Klaus continues to thrust, as her body seems to melt, her bones trembling, as if she's giving all her strength to Klaus, as if she was only veins – blood and cum.

"Klaus, oh, yes, fuck, Klaus" she screams, unable to control herself, unaware of her surrounding, but only of her high, and _Klaus_.

_Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. _His name is on her lips, constantly. Though, his name is also on her skin – the two dots on her shoulder – and it seems to be inside her, as Klaus, groaning, muttering his possessiveness, jerks his hips, spilling inside her.

Suddenly, his cock leaves her heat, Klaus grabs his still erected length to stroke himself, the rest of his climax staining her back and ass.

He feels complete. He claimed her. He is inside her, on her, his cum glistening on her pale skin, the mark of his fangs, she is _his_. The feeling is so satisfying, overwhelming almost.

She is spent. On the floor, coming down from her hard orgasm. She never felt that way before. A pleasurable numbness, like after a long exhale. She can still feel her pussy throbbing, his fingers on her, his cum on her lower back. She likes it. Strangely, she felt like she experienced for the first time the primality of sex, how rough it can be, how powerful too. She gave herself into it. Just like Klaus.

He dresses himself, buckling his belt, as she does the same.

They both stand up, Caroline dusting off her clothes, turning away from Klaus.

"I need to give you my blood."

She nods, without looking at him. She suddenly feels self-conscious. She's felt such an estranged emotion, relinquishment – _submission_. She gave herself entirely and as seconds pass, the more she can think about it. She gave up control, she let her primal instinct take over, and was she desperate for him?

"Did you – " she stopped, thinking about her next words. "Mate before?"

Klaus smirked, taking a step forward to caress her neck. "No." he answers, truthfully. "My werewolf side has been freed only recently, if you recall, love."

She nods, but he can feel she's thinking about it. Maybe she feels insecure about it? About giving up control? "It was a first too." He mutters, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you regret it?"

His voice sounds a bit broken, so she turns around, a frown on her face. She's biting her palm with her nails, thinking about it.

Does she regret it?

No.

It felt so good, so natural.

"I don't." she mutters. It's probably because she doesn't know what it means, _to mate_, she doesn't know if there are actual consequences, but she just knew that when she saw him, she'd wanted it. It was burning her to do it, she craved it. "Do you?"

Klaus lowers his eyes and smirks. How could he, really? He never mated before, and he did _with her_. He did know it happened rarely to entirely mate with someone, it was probably a one time thing. He knew she was his _mate_. An unbreakable connection, lust, feelings, anything.

"No."

Their gazes are stuck on the other. Caroline is awestruck as she senses how something changed. She was used to see him as a possible threat, as the dangerous hybrid, then as a possible ally, to a potential friend.

Who was he now?

Her lover?

Her _mate_?

Now, the mere thought of what he could be to her doesn't scare her anymore, quite the opposite. he could be her mate, their undeniable connection only strengthening with the mating act, it was already there, she simply recognized it, claimed it.

As she looks at him, she can't help but feel like his smirk is contagious.


	32. she had something underneath her skin

**So, this is what happens when I should be studying and when I am listening to movies soundtracks, and also when howeverlongs challenges me.**

**It's the first time I write something like this, and I would love to hear some feedback. It's quite short, and un-beta'ed!**

**and it's painful.**

**hope you'll like it! **

* * *

Their love story is quite simple, really. However, it takes place under terrible circumstances.

He's holding her hand, so tightly he could crush her.

But her fingers are already cold, he has nothing to crush anymore, and the most broken of them is surely him.

He held her hand for the first time at his brother's birthday party. She was 6, he was 10. The two numbers age giving him some sort of presence only him could sense. She was eating a cupcake, he remembers, the icing sticky on her face and fingers. He took her hand because that's what older people do, he presented himself, before telling her that the cupcakes were reserved to the older kids. She rolled her eyes – a habit of hers – and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

"I am strong, I could crush your hand," she told him with narrowed eyes.

She left him with a smile, hopping, going back to Rebekah's imaginary tea party, as he soothed his fingers.

Caroline Forbes was a small-town girl, but her eyes were hungry to see more, he could tell, as it was probably the one thing he couldn't quite reproduce in his sketchbook.

She was strong, a force of nature. Always sunny, smiling, her heart in her hand, for you to take it. She wasn't scared to give her heart, hence why she often finds it broken – but never beyond repair.

She was a family friend, but she's never been _his _friend. Even if they wanted to, even if they tried, it was impossible for them.

For two reasons.

Firstly, they were completely in love with each other. The kind of love that starts with hatred, to become passion, and to become utter compassion toward each other.

The second reason is that Caroline refused to be his friend, or even his lover, as much as she loved him.

Though, she gave in a couple of times. They fell for each other at a young age, but they admitted it only later. She was 20, and her crush for him only grew with the years as his face colored with character. His grey eyes, his stubble, and his curls.

It was late at night when their bodies intertwined, never tired of the other, their echoes of passion a sweet sound to both of them. She had screamed his name that night, and Klaus swore he never wanted to hear another sound.

However, Caroline left. Leaving nothing but a cold bed and a cold heart.

Klaus tried, so hard, to win her back – or to win her at all.

But _she couldn't do that to him._

Klaus persevered, and Caroline smiled at his persistence – ancient almost, as he wooed her, with a multitude of flowers, gifts. She hated it, of course, but he couldn't stop, annoyance being better than plain ignorance.

She fell in his arms, once, then twice, then a third time, always leaving him in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

He understood why when he barged in her house unexpected.

Sobs echoing excruciatingly through the dark room.

He had seen her cry once before. She was 13. She'd come home, her eyes red, her mother's hand on her shoulder, as Liz Forbes had told Klaus' mother that she needed company tonight. She couldn't be alone.

He'd wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she'd hidden herself for the rest of the night with Rebekah.

She turned her head, eyes wide, blurry with tears. She yelled, her voice broken like an overused record, that he couldn't be here, he shouldn't be here.

Why? He asked. Why couldn't she be with him? Why did she leave everytime? Because he loved her, so much, why couldn't they be together?

Caroline said he loved him too. Too much.

Too much for her weak self.

She loved him too much to share with him such a frangible life. She loved him too much for her fragile body.

Klaus frowned.

_Cancer._

That's what cancer do to you, she told him. It kills your cells along with your hopes. She laughed, unable to stop the tears. She talked about relapse of the cancer with distant metastasis, that the disease was eating her, even though she fought it, teeth and nails, _it _came back, like a deadly flower, blossoming every_fucking _winter.

Hence why she kept coming to him to leave the day after, she came on her own terms, but knew she couldn't possibly stay. It was another one of her weakness, really, to be unable to resist him – even if it was only for a night.

Then don't resist, he told her, eyes wide, full of hope. They could fight it together; she didn't have to do it alone.

She couldn't do that to him.

But he wanted to.

He crashed his lips against her, like a silent and passionate vow of his desire for her, for everything that she was.

Caroline let him.

She let him kiss her to oblivion, to mark every part of her body with his lips and hands – and more. They fell in the throes of their own passion, panting, and moaning each other name. Their longing so strong it dug into their bones.

He kept worshipping her, in every way.

He loved drawing her, her beautiful face, her eyes.

He had the image of her imprinted in his mind, the day she shaved her head.

She was beautiful.

She cried, and cried as she felt her hair falling, and air hitting her skull. He held her hand, kissed her knuckles, promising her that no matter what, she was still the most beautiful girl.

She had given him a smile – such a smile, despite the tears and the redness around her eyes, he stopped breathing.

Her cheeks wet, her eyes red, her smile illuminated the room. She bit her lower lip, and one corner quirked up, displaying a faint dimple on her cheek, and rounding up her cheek. It was the saddest smile he'd ever seen.

He didn't stop drawing her, her round skull, undetailed unlike her face, he couldn't miss a single detail of her face.

However, his drawings became darker. Her tired dark-ringed eyes, her dry lips, embedded sickly wrinkles on her white skin were now noticeable, like the disease suddenly had a mask for her.

And the hospital gown like a second skin.

He told her that the cold hospital blue highlighted her eyes.

She laughed. A drained laugh, her throat raw from the multiple medicines she had to swallow, but genuine nonetheless.

He had scowled himself, though, and she told him that she'd rather have that than pity.

He held her hand, tightly, and he told her, let's get married.

Caroline rejected the idea. It was useless, and they both knew it, because the ink on the paper wouldn't have time to dry that she'll be already gone.

One more reason to do it, he countered. The rest of your life – however short it might be – should be the most beautiful.

She fought, and he fought back. He left in the middle of an argument, to come back with a small velvet box.

One knee on the cold hard floor, her hand in his, and he asked her properly,_would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

Caroline cried, but smiled. It wasn't sad anymore. She nodded.

Klaus held her tightly, kissed her temple and whispered the word, _I love you_.

He grabbed her, deposing her delicately on a wheelchair, to take her away.

He couldn't breathe in his tux. Or maybe it was because he was nervous, and so happy, so filled with joy that his lungs hurt. He paced in front of the City Clerk's Office, breathing shallowly fast.

Klaus was awestruck when she took the first step to him, holding a bouquet of lilies. The white dress contrasting with her blushing skin, and a flower crown on her bald head. She was smiling, the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and her cheeks were as pink as the flowers on her head. She let a hand caress her bald skull, _how am I_, she asked.

He didn't respond, he couldn't. He kissed her instead. He held her, flushing her against him in an impossibly close embrace – even if he could feel her bones underneath the skin, like a sack of needles, painfully reminding him that something was eating the life out of her.

No vows, no long ceremony. Just a piece of paper, a signature, and she was Caroline Mikaelson.

A wedding ceremony as short as their life together, it seemed.

He made love to her on their wedding night. Painfully slowly, as fright of breaking her, of hurting her, kept him from digging his fingers in her flesh, from letting himself fall into this lusty passion. He hated himself for it. He hated how it was impossible to oversee the disease, to forget that she was slowly dying, that a cannibal worm was growing inside her, whilst she was languishing under his bites.

Caroline hated pity, and he hated himself for feeling it.

They kept living, like lovers, constantly touching, intertwined, laughing, fighting.

However, their happy bubble couldn't fight against the needles or the tubes she was linked to. She fell, one hand on the ground, the other one on her stomach, rejecting their dinner.

She had to go back to the hospital.

Go back to the hospital gown, to the nurses, the drugs, the numbness, to the mixed food, to the tubes and needles. She didn't smile anymore, even when she caressed his face, her thumb drawing circles on his cheek. He put his forehead against hers, whispering _I love you_, like it could possibly save her, kill the monster who's hiding underneath her skin.

The doctor shook his head at the painful question, should we still hope?

He holds her hand tightly, Caroline looks at him, _smiling._

"Am I still strong? Can I crush your hand?"

The pressure as she squeezed her hand as much as she could, is so faint, he can't even compare it to the one in his heart.

Klaus nods. "Yes, you can."


	33. she likes wearing red

**Happy Valentine's Day Klaroliners! **

**I wrote this and as usual I am not sure about this at all, so I'd love to hear some feedback! (and I hope it's fluffy enough and that it gives you feels ahahahaha!)**

**Thanks to **** garglyswoof**** for her amazing beta'ing and for being so patient with me!**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Do you remember the Musée d'Orsay," she had murmured against his chest the night before.

Of course he remembered. Her eyes widened before a painting, her image more beautiful than the piece of art itself – he hadn't told her.

It was on Valentine's Day, a celebration he had forgotten to celebrate a long time ago.

But Caroline is Caroline, and he knew it was important to her.

She likes to wear red on Valentine's Day, and she wears it so well. A poppy - Monet painted the flowers, and Klaus will paint the woman. She lets the fabric slip on her skin, like a petal - she even smells like a poppy, his Caroline.

When it's not the dress, it's her mouth, red as a strawberry that he wants to bite just as much.

Whether it's a glass of French red wine she's holding, or blood flowing from her neck during their lovemaking, she shines in red.

He adores red when her skin blushes under his kisses, his caresses; he admires when her neck, her ears turn red in anger – towards him most of the time.

He has never been particularly fond of public displays of affection, preferring the intimacy to explore; investigate what she has to offer, what he has to give.

That's why they're alone for Valentine's Day.

He wakes up before her, which is not often the case. Being careful not to wake her, he goes quietly to prepare breakfast before bringing it to their room. He wakes her up by drawing a line of kisses on her bare back. When he arrives at her neck, he whispers "wake up, love" and the first morning moan is his favorite. It is hard and hoarse, but full of satisfaction. _I will not leave this bed._

He never thought he would appreciate a constant presence, but she had become much more than that.

She's a muse, put on a pedestal, pushing him aside on her way to the top; he knows it, it's eating him, because if he's the most powerful creature, he is dethroned by his blonde vampire. She holds him in her hand like a doll.

He likes it.

He gives her his hand to take the first step to this pedestal.

This next groan announces that she's opened her eyes. She likes to be with him – he hopes. Who would have thought he would constantly need to ask her if she liked being in his arms, in his bed?

She replies, with a smile and a kiss, always.

And perhaps that's why he asks.

Any other day, she moans, then she starts kissing his face for _him _to wake up. Kisses across his eyes and his sharp? cheekbones, contrasted by his growing smile.

She moans as he kisses her shoulder on this Valentine's day. "Morning."

_Hm_, is the only answer.

"I have a croissant."

She smiles.

He could kill for that smile, and he has.

She turns, the sheet worn out by the night and their lovemaking wrapped around her body, but he manages to see a nipple that's escaped.

He constantly wants her, desire vibrant in his veins. And she knows it, again, if the smile she gives him is any indication. _Minx_. She gently drops the sheet while biting the croissant au beurre; he wants to bite something else.

She had been a distraction for a long time and he let her do it, if only for her presence. But now she's a seductive, sometimes shy, sometimes provocative, but constant distraction. He loves it.

She reminds him of those women who knew how to handle men; who were treated like witches, prostitutes, but were a force to be reckoned with. Or those movie stars in black and white, who unintentionally radiated sensuality.

She's like that. At times, he can feel the change, a more sensual, more devastating mood takes her. Her eyes sparkle, her cheeks turn pink, sometimes she bites her lips. Her gaze is warm and full of promise, could make him take a last breath, bite the dust, fall on his knees to give her pleasure.

He needs to touch, to feel her. She controls him.

He's dominant in many things, but she's on this pedestal and he's looking up.

She has that look as she drops the sheet, the curve of her breasts in daylight, the peak of her breasts facing him.

_There - _she bites her lip.

She finishes her food as if nothing happened, as if her nudity wasn't blatant and_killing him_. She takes a sip of tea – he converted her – before giving him a peck on the mouth. Sweet as a fairy, her lips on his.

Gods, _what a sap_.

She gets up without the sheet, and Klaus is like the only spectator of an eroticism so unconcealed yet so discreet and soft that it makes his head spin. She goes to the bathroom with a rolling invitation on her hips that he'll happily take.

He takes her flush against the bathroom mirror, his fingers exploring her most intimate parts, focusing only on her sounds and the redness on her cheeks. He loves her skin and how it changes with her mood, or under his hands.

He offers her a gift, of course; she could drown in all his gifts. She says she hates it, but what is wrong with spoiling her,with giving her all the jewels of the world, all the necklaces, jewelry, artworks, clothes he can offer?

Today, he offers her a set for pottery, because his love for art is infectious, somehow, and although he prefers painting, she has always shown an interest in sculpture.

He had seen her, among the hundreds of sculptures and paintings that offered the Musée d'Orsay, watching at this bronze statue, however small and primary on the corners, Camille Claudel's desperation could be felt. Perhaps that's why she had her finger pointing forward, wanting to touch the stone.

"How can something immobile be so inspiring?" She had asked him.

"Precisely because it does not move."

He remembers the hummingbird's story, how something so ephemeral had made him question, if only for a moment, his entire existence.

And this young vampire, confronted by the immortality of the stone, had found herself speechless, seeing that yes, she could still see this in hundreds of years. It's here to stay.

It rains for Valentine's Day.

A downpour hits the roof, and he knows she likes it. The irregular rhythm resonates as she stays in her warm, protective shelter. Wrapped in a blanket, she looks at the window. He has painted her a thousand times just like that.

He used to be reckless, and many think he has lost his edge - but he has become worse. There is no remorse, no compassion, because now he has something to lose.

Kol often mocks him. "_Love is a weakness_," then yes, he's the weakest. Rebekah joins in sometimes too, but gently. She is spiteful, but she still smiles.

He can't think of a world without her, wrapped in a blanket, watching the wet roofs.

He had been close to losing her, more than once; sometimes because of his own stupidity. But she never left. He often wonders why, and again, she smiles and kisses him – she reassures him without a word.

Caroline is a quiet force, but as destructive as the rain. It snakes into the wall, weakening it and possessing, and with ardor and time it falls.

He fell a long time ago.

She can be as ruthless as the rain, hitting anyone in her path; he tries not to think of her as a rose, but more like a dandelion - sweet, but volatile. With a breath, she flies, she is free; but strong, the French call it "lion's teeth", and she can be as ruthless as the creature.

She is beautiful. A breathtaking imperfection; her high forehead, her small lips. Then her personality, controlling, sometimes eccentric, ostentatious, sometimes guilty. She is beautiful.

He prepares her favorite meal every Valentine's day, even as it changes over the years and with new discoveries; it's always a pleasure to see her close her eyes and chew slowly.

They will not finish the dessert, because there's chocolate on the corner of her mouth, and he just begs to collect it with his tongue.

She starts pottery as soon as he gives her his gift, and her excitement is a delight. She orders him not to look, as if that was possible. She bites her lip focusing on the clay, sticking her fingertips.

He doesn't forget to add the pendant – a white gold 'C' – she offered him, gliding it on one of his necklaces. He sits and reads next to her, never far away, but still discreet, and he listens, her grunts of complaints; because of course it has to be perfect.

She's rarely tired, and never gives up, so he is surprised when she sits on his lap and kisses his neck. "Thank you, Klaus," she whispers gently. Her fingers serpent his curls and she kisses him deeply, her tongue caressing his.

Nietzsche abandoned on the floor, he encircles her waist with his arms and he holds her, he holds her with such a force, because she's not made of glass, unlike what he likes to believe, and he _always_ wants her closer. Her curves caress his body, its reaction immediate, and her moans are explicit and sensual.

He takes her, and he whispers "I love you," always like it's the last time he can say those words, unable to believe in this unreality of her presence.

But she reminds him again with a kiss and a smile that she's here to stay, that girl who blushes when he talks about her, who reddens when she yells, who wears red for Valentine's Day, and who makes him absolutely crazy.


	34. anon request: she wrote something

Klaroline 20. Things she said he wasn't meant to hear

**So, like our favorite philosopher say, ****_is it too late now to say sorry? _**

**Because it's been in my inbox for aaaaages now and I feel really bad for taking all this time. I hope you'll like it anyway anon! and thanks a lot for leaving this little prompt for me :)**

**des bisous!**

* * *

_Dear Diary_,

Klaus knows he should close the page and not read the words (_I think I'm in love_), it's too personal. But love?

It's a word that would tickle anyone. Who doesn't love to know this kind of thing?

And it had to be her, Caroline Forbes.

Caroline Forbes thinks she is in love.

That's even more tantalizing.

Caroline Forbes is 17 and also the ban of his existence. Always cheerful and laughing (a bright but greasy giggle, like a girl who knows how to laugh), a cluster of yellow, pink and blue lights, impossible to recreate with his black charcoal. It's frustrating.

She's also his sister's best friend. His house is her second home.

He remembers the water drops on the floor which, as Hop-o'-My-Thumb, following the pebbles in the forest, had led him to the kitchen where Caroline Forbes, wearing only a swimsuit (round breasts under two pink triangles, endless legs and wet hair, drops sliding down her back), was licking a red popsicle.

It was last August, the sun was beating so hard that she lost her porcelain skin to let some freckles appear here and there. Small dots he registered in his mind as to not to forget them in his drawings.

It smelled of summer; the burnt grass, pool chlorine and sunscreen. Her lips were glossy, small reddish droplets ran down the corners of her mouth –

"Hey Klaus."

Klaus is an expert in disguise, he hides himself and pretends. He mastered a straight and unbothered face when he replied only with a "Hello."

_No, I was not following the water drops on the floor. No, I did not watch you lick the popsicle for minutes. No, I did not notice all the freckles on your back and your nose._

He masters ignorance, because he couldn't possibly say how (and most importantly why) he was obsessed with the curves of her chest, her legs and her hair soaked in the sun (he heard her complain about her too dry ends whilst she smeared olive oil on her hair).

(it's almost ridiculous how he notes those kind of things about her).

Then he sees the book, abandoned on Rebekah's bed, upside down, open; and fueling a curiosity that consumes him.

The cover is black, simple, not Caroline-y, but he knows that it's hers, having seen her scribbled her thoughts in it. Now, his fingers are so closed to open this door left ajar – just waiting to be opened.

_Curiosity killed the cat_, he hears, accentuated by an old professor's voice from the past. But Klaus has never listened to anyone but himself, and he's dying to know what's inside that blond skull of hers that deserves discussions on blank pages.

So curiosity gnaws his logic and control his fingers, which turns the book; he reads the first words: _I think I'm in love._

Then the following ones; as someone falls into an exciting and passionate story.

_He's older and he ignores me. He seems inaccessible. I mean, that's what I think. I just know that he looks at me sometimes. I am afraid of being delusional, and imagining more than what is actually happening._

_I remember this one time, I was watching TV with Rebekah (another reality show that she loves so much), and I'm pretty sure he looked up to me to draw me. He always has a pencil in his hand and a notebook with him. Many times I wanted to take a peek to know –_

Klaus swallows. Maybe he feels guilty at that moment, turning the pages of the diary of her mind, especially now that he realizes he is the subject of her words. His breath gets stuck in his throat, and he can't help but turn the page to learn more.

_Dimples –_

_Stains of paint on his fingers, indelible –_

_Blue eyes –_

He's grinning like an idiot. Alone, sitting on his little sister's bed, with in his hands, his obsession, his oblivious muse's thoughts translated into words, sentences and paragraphs.

He smiles.

He must look like an idiot, surely.

"What are you doing?" The book is ripped from his hands by a tornado of pink and yellow – and just a tinge of red on the cheeks. "It's mine, you can't read it, it's personal," she yells, the words flowing out without a breath.

He knows it's private, and he has no excuse, "sorry, sweetheart," his voice too high-pitched, the corners of his mouth dimple his face.

"You're so not sorry", she closes the book and presses it against her chest, "would you like it if I looked at your notebook?"

Klaus opens his mouth, ready to be defensive, but retracts and looks at her. She's wearing a yellow dress, her skin is tanned and she still smells of sunscreen and olive oil. It's silly too, but he realizes that he would need only three or four colors to paint her right now. He also remembers that she likes him.

She likes him. (He keeps smiling like an idiot).

Well, he hopes that she wasn't writing about someone else. She never used his name, but she described someone, with paints under his nails, blue eyes and dimples. She's very good at hiding her feelings, he thinks, because he hadn't seen it coming.

He felt a twinge in his heart when he read her words, he wanted to know who could catch this girl's heart, the girl who invaded his summer and his head. He had imagined his wandering hands on her back, tweaking the string of her swimsuit, massaging her back with sunscreen, leaving her a small kiss on her shoulder. And when he read her words – _I think I'm in love_ – he saw the hands of another (he hates those hands). It leaves an bitter lump in his throat, imagining his muse in the arms of another, even if he only draws her shadow – he never tried to do more, _afraid _of doing so, maybe?

But she likes him.

"You can if you want," he says. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. It's only fair, and if he can avoid using words to show her how he feels, if he has to share dozens of sketches of her, her eyes, her feet, her hands, then so be it. Klaus is not good with words, only when he has to use them for decoration. But with a pencil, when he has to fill a blank page, then he can express himself fully.

Caroline frowns, expecting an arrogant tirade from him, surely. He should have had a burst of insolence knowing she likes him; that's how Caroline sees him – the big brother, always looking too blasé, too cool for everything, reading big books and drawing all the time – but it's with humility and a hint of embarrassment (he's not smiling anymore, he's rather serious) that he puts his notebook on the bed, "go ahead."


	35. she is a witch

**Hello back from the _deaaaad_!**

**thanks to garglyswoof and accidental-rambler for their help and for beta'ing this! It's a Salem AU and I hope you'll like it! (I would looooove to know what you think! I just love reviews, almost as much as I love pasta!)**

**It's smut! it's about witchcraft! it has a really strong-minded Caroline and worshiper Klaus! Hope you'll like it**

* * *

She lies, dying, under her eyes, rocks hitting her stomach repeatedly, as if the shame of being shredded of her title and name was not enough.

"Do you plead guilty?" the magistrate screams, his hand in the air, ready to let the next stone fall.

"I am not a witch," she burbles out.

"You are already guilty of adultery, fornication and prostitution, witnesses saw you use your powers to seduce men into your marital bed."

"I am innocent."

There's a moment of stillness, a second of doubt floating over the crowd and the magistrate's head. But he lowers his fingers, and the stone falls - a pebble, really, that shouldn't be enough to kill her, to make the blood gurgle out of her mouth this way. Her body cracks with a cry.

An exclamation of disgust breaks the silence. The Magistrate shakes his head, babbles about disposing of the body, that justice has been done.

He doesn't know how accurate he is.

Her sister's skin is void of color but for the red staining her lips and cheeks. It draws a smile on the white canvas.

She had been a young witch who'd wanted everything the Devil had to offer. Justice is dubious, but the ones who preach it always think it's right. But Caroline can tell, there has been 12 innocent victims before her. As soon as a woman dares to open her mouth, she is accused of witchcraft.

Her corpse is still warm when the executioners take the body, to drop it in a hole on the outskirts of the town, in the forest, like a pathetic dead animal the hunter just finished scalping. She'll meet dried and black dirt there, corpses rotted by the plague, criminals hanged for a piece of bread, and everyone who didn't deserve a proper funeral.

Another man is smiling darkly, enjoying the show as the spectator and the main actor, the disruptive element launching the tragedy.

"You're far from discreet, Damon," Caroline reprimands, slowly, carefully as to not let the wanderers hear her, her hands neatly crossed on her stomach ass he's learnt to. "It was useless and irrational, therefore dangerous."

"She was collateral damage," he simply answers, "and she would have talked, eventually."

"Was she collateral damage, or a liability?"

He just shrugs, as if he didn't kill one of their own.

"I am getting tired of you acting impulsively, Damon, and the elders will tire too. We certainly do not need this type of attention on us right now."

"The plague is eating every yokel in this godforsaken town, it's our time to shine."

Caroline smiles, the smile she gives with sweet pleasure, especially to Damon Salvatore, the words tumbling out of her mouth like bees' stings, "Always ready to step into the light, Mr. Salvatore, even though you did nothing to belong there." She crosses her hands behind her back, a little nod, the smile still plastered on her face. "Like a rat, just eating the leftovers."

"Elegant. Especially coming from a former leftover."

She loses her smile, and she hates it; Damon's always had a snake tongue. But she's not afraid to bite back anymore. "I am the only one left willing to leave you some leftovers, so be careful."

Caroline gives him a nod, not interested in hearing anything from him anymore. His brother, Stefan, is too much of a bore because of his own guilt-ridden conscience, but Damon is merely a cockroach troubling her business, and too pestilential to be crushed under her boot.

The queen bee , the first and most powerful among the hive, responsible for the Black Death roaming the streets of Mystic Haven, masticating flesh and bones, for the blood flowing directly to their master's den.

There's no more time and space to loathe herself for it, now. She's been deceived too many times to count and had to fight until her nails and teeth were permanently stained with blood to be where she is today.

It demanded sacrifices, and wounds – being married to a man she despises, ugly and plump like a pig, and hands as such, forgetting her own happiness and future – to be the most powerful bee in the hive.

She is the most powerful woman in Mystic Haven, if not the most powerful being, and it not only comes with richness flowing on her neck and cheeks like liquid gold, but a sword, too, above her head, ready to fall.

Perhaps Caroline sharpens her own doom as she sees him from the corner of her eye, and he's smirking at her.

"If it isn't our great Doctor Mikaelson!" she hears Damon say, his smile displaying his teeth, like a wolf watching his prey.

Niklaus Mikaelson is a liability , he's been floating around Caroline like a lost pup for quite some time, and even more so since he came back from his trip to the motherland.

But she recognizes a darkness in him he's not even trying to hide, and Caroline is intrigued. More than that, she can feel her cheeks blossom with red and warmth when she sees him, like a little girl. This infatuation is enough for her to smile back, inviting him to take the few steps separating them. She dismisses Damon with a jerk of her hand, and for once, he agrees, leaving her with a nod.

"Lady Saltzman." Klaus greets, as Caroline flinches at the words.

"Please, call me Caroline."

His eyes widen before he looks at the floor, licking his lips. "That would be improper," he adds, teasing.

Caroline smiles, remembering how indecorous his last letter was. "Are we really going to pretend that our talks are anything but improper, doctor?"

She could be killed for this, hung by a thick rope because she dared to desire another man.

And what a desire , it was a torment of the flesh when his fingers were so deep within her, just like his gaze, lighting up every nerve in her body and his body pressed against hers like they could possibly melt. He hadn't even let her reach completion when he pulled out his two fingers, licking them clean and whispering on her flesh, "delicious."

She also risks the elders' wrath with this game. The pleasure of the flesh is not forbidden to them, but caring is.

Not that she cares, it would be too big of a word for what she feels for Niklaus. As she's grown older, her heart has grown colder, from whatever shaped her and is now simmering in her veins – power. She seeks it, relentlessly, like a hunter after a fawn mixed with a hint of revenge.

Interest , that what she feels for Niklaus. At his apparent coldness, as if he's hiding something. Perhaps it's a reflection of her own secrets, maybe she sees more than she should in his smirk.

She feels the need to crack open the surface, like scraping a painting to see the model's true face. And if she can be sexually pleased by doing so, she might as well enjoy it. He indeed has talented fingers and tongue.

Intrigued , since she saw him leaning against the red wall of the brothel, on top of the hill, biting into an apple, as the flame of the lamp by the door flickered, shadowing his traits. He was as graceful as a dancer, but with the hardness of a soldier – a peculiar gait. He was like an old tree, which despite its imposing figure, remains a victim of the wind that makes it undulate.

She had blood on her hands, that night. Caroline was coming back from the Tree of the Hanged; a busy night. And there he was, biting into the forbidden fruit, next to the house of sin. The light flickered, and she could have sworn she saw amber eyes directed at her. His shadow looked taller, larger, two horns seemed to be outlined in black ink.

In the dawning light of day, and much closer, she doesn't see horns, just blue eyes and dimples. She realises how far more dangerous it might be.

"Then you should call me Niklaus." He wets his lower lip, in a gesture that makes her melt, "Caroline."

She finds herself smiling and she lowers her head to hide it. She is meant to be steel, made of iron, with a heart as hard as the bones surrounding it. The elders, the beehive, need her to be.

But in the privacy of her room, she watches her hands, as if shadows of blood were engraved in them, she tries to scratch them away – she is madness , just a cruel companion of power.

She died. That day in the woods, when she slit his throat with a smile.

Caroline gets back from her own thoughts when Klaus stops their walk with a hand on her arm, "I need to speak with you, Caroline," his gaze darkens, obscures, "about the illness striking the city."

That's what he is here for. The disease, its cure. Ignoring that the first sting came from the person in front of him.

She nods.

Caroline decides it would be more private in her own house, and she pretends to bring the dear doctor to her ill husband to extinguish the whispers.

"How are you, Lord Saltzman?" Klaus tries only to seem polite, or he's perhaps intrigued by another medical mystery. Klaus didn't seem to care when his fingers were roaming her thighs. He asks when he sees him, immobile, watching his glass figurines. Caroline leaves him here all day long, looking at horses, fishes made of glass.

Alaric Saltzman can't move, speak or even think by himself since she thrust her familiar down his throat. The praying mantis scrabbled his flesh, rending him speechless, immobile, a drooling, useless man.

That's something she doesn't regret. It allows Caroline to talk on his behalf, to run the town. A woman with a man's voice and power.

"As you can see, my husband is still fragile," she simply answers. She asks Bonnie to bring Alaric to his bed and to give him his medication. Bonnie nods with a little smile on the corner of her lips. She was the one who introduced her to witchcraft, and has been her confidant ever since. She'll do as she is told, and give him the dark and thick drink to get him to sleep.

Klaus and Caroline settle in the living room, the latter asking for her maids to bring a cup of tea for Doctor Mikaelson and herself before dismissing them with a jerk of her hand.

She grabs the cup of tea, brings it to her nose, enjoying the smell of luxury she couldn't afford when she had only been Caroline Forbes.

Klaus is drinking her in, his cup disregarded as he looks at her lips, at her long fingers around the cup.

"What is the matter?"

Klaus leans back in his chair, crosses his legs, and a smile draws on his face. Devilish, knowing, and dangerous. He always looks at her as if there was something more behind her skin, in her flesh and bones, as if he can see the tornado forming when she bats her lashes. Madness rings in her mind, she thinks she can see black gums in his smirk, but with a blink, they're gone. "I know what you are," he states, as if it is written on her forehead.

She doesn't need an entire second to put down the cup, fold her hands on her knees, and bring back her composure. But it still sends a jolt of fear through her body.

"And what am I?" She says, without a tremor in her voice.

"The disease," he starts, and she thinks for a second that he's going to stop there, to point at her and name her The Plague. He wouldn't be wrong. "Is not natural, is it?"

Caroline knows he is not waiting for an answer, but she squints her eyes, pretending to try to comprehend him.

"The witches. I heard about them. Rumors, whispers from the villagers, words that there are witches here."

She keeps her face impassive, but she is pinching her palm, hiding her hands in the folds of her black skirt.

"The Dark Arts." Klaus brings his face closer, his elbows on his knees, "You practice."

"Are you implying – "

"You are a witch."

She breathes in. He leans back in his chair again. The movement seems anodyne, but his nonchalance rings a bell, it's almost as if he already won the prize and killed the prey. A witch , he'd said, it's the key to the puzzle. Caroline tries to keep a blank expression.

She's been accused of many things, some titles close to the truth. She is blind to it all, because the biggest label scares them, invincible, invisible, she controls those mouths. But if they knew, she would be hanging at the city gates, at the mercy of an angry mob.

Klaus is cocking his head to the side, studying her. She feels like an insect in a glass cage, and he is a scientist, looking at a mystery before he autopsies it. He wets his lips - again, anodyne, but he looks like an animal ready to eat his prey.

So, Caroline is thinking.

About ways to kill him: a knife, hidden not far, but she would have to stand and run. She can't possibly strangle him, not in this dress. But there's this nagging voice, mocking, you won't kill him , and she sees herself, a knot around her neck – or his.

He stands, and Caroline jolts back.

He takes a long stride, so calmly it seems provocative, to stand close to her. His leg is brushing hers and that's all she can think about, the cat eating the little bird.

But she must be mistaken, because when he kneels before her, she's not sure what role he plays. His eyes are round, amazed. He could be the bird, she could be the cat. "Teach me," he mutters, lowly enough that it sounds like a secret.

These two words reverberate in her bones, and his caresses at her ankle make them tremble.

"Teach me everything you know." He draws his hand up along her legs, "Another science." He grabs her heel, gets rid of her shoe, and softly kisses the curve of her foot. "The books," he begins, before licking the outline of her anklebone, "are not enough."

Klaus kisses the side of her knee, and her feverish appetite begs her to run her fingers in his hair and bring his mouth up. He folds her heavy skirt in his hand, and gazes up. Klaus takes her hand, wants her to keep her skirt up her thighs, so he can appreciate the length of them. He glides one finger at the hem of her stockings. "I've read that you need to give something," he says, "to him. What did you give?"

He opens her legs further apart, glides between them and his lips linger on her thigh. He waits for her to answer, and for a second, Caroline asks herself if it's not some new torturous way to make her talk. She wants his lips on her skin like a blank canvas needs paint. She knows his lips are paintbrushes eager to color her skin pink with pleasure.

"I - " is the only thing she can say before she bites her lower lip.

"Your soul?" Klaus adds. "You know, religious men pretend that having a soul means suffering," a bite in her flesh accentuates his words, "to keep it clean and neat." A sweep of his tongue. He goes higher and higher, Caroline lifting her skirt higher. He hooks her underwear, brings it down like a caress, like it's a bridal veil, and licks his way up until he's facing her pink cunt. "I disagree. I think that whoever made us made sure we had access to this tiny bit of soul, right", and he spreads her sex like a flower, flicks at the erect clit, "there."

Caroline moans, lets her head fall back, her skin pink and her voice cracked from desire, "Klaus - "

"It's like a spell," Klaus kisses her sex, takes in her scent and her raucous voice, "to hear you moan, my love."

Her knuckles are white, squeezing at her voluminous skirt, her stays suffocating her, her blood thumping too loudly. She's flesh, bones and cum under his hands.

Klaus flicks at her clit and murmurs, lips not close enough to her swollen sex, "So you didn't give it away," he starts, gazing at her bitten rosy lips, "your soul." He outlines her slit with his thumb, "Can I?"

Caroline jerks her head to look at him and nods. She can't think of anything else, she wants his lips on her, kissing, biting, she wants his tongue, his flesh. She surrenders.

"They promise paradise, peace, happiness. I believe orgasms are just a foretaste of what's awaiting us." Klaus' voice is filled with desire and a fervid hunger that makes Caroline's head turn. He takes a taste, with a languid stroke, dragging a deep moan out of her.

He buries his face and mouths at her cunt. Swiftly but with the strength of a tornado, Klaus brings her to her most animalistic self. He curls his tongue around her clit, shattering her. She moans, she lets her fingers grip his hair. Klaus' sounds while he licks her are torturous, begging her to come. She takes it all in, feels the strokes of his tongue like a paintbrush, precise. He adds a finger, and another, his tongue painting her imploring flesh.

It feels like an eternity but it's only a matter of seconds before she feels herself falling over, sobs filling her mouth.

Her eyes are closed and she's breathing as if she hadn't been before. Klaus is still between her thighs, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her inner thighs , bringing her down from her high.

He's drawing incomprehensible doodles on her thigh with his thumb, his gaze up, waiting for her to say something. He still wears his smirk - a lush smile, slick smeared over his lips - when she answers him.

"Klaus" is all she says, before she puts her foot on his chest and pushes him down. Her orgasm might have blurred her thought for a second, but the descent sobered her. Klaus lets himself fall, his back on the floor, and his hand on her ankle.

"Caroline" he wants to repeat with the same gravity she had, but he can't. His voice is hoarse and his thoughts sparse.

Caroline straddles him, a hand on his cheek, as if she was trying to tame him, a laugh bubbling out of her lips. That's why she gave everything to Him. For power, possibilities, in a world where woman are meant to be as pure as a wedding dress, or wanton enough to show her barely covered thighs on top of the hill in the brothel. Caroline, she wants everything. She wants the respect of the married woman, she wants the freedom of the whore, and she wants the power of the man.

"What did I give to Him?" she echoes Klaus' question. With a flick of her wrist, the knife comes flying into her hand. She's surprised to see him unafraid when she brings the blade to his throat, her other hand pulling his hair. His gaze snaps to hers but there's no fear in it, his eyes are round and amazed. Caroline wants him to be afraid, because fear and respect are two confusing notions, and only one of them is reachable for a woman, so she wants fear. "I took a life to have what I wanted. I killed a man," even without fear in them, she finds herself scrutinizing his eyes because she likes what she sees.

She's drawing a red line on his throat, and Klaus gulps. "Will you be ready to give as much?"

He doesn't hesitate, and she's surprised by the resignation in his nod. She puts the knife in his hand, but she keeps hers around his. They're both holding the weapon when she brings it to her heart.

Caroline raises an eyebrow, challenging, mad, perhaps. The blade pointing at her heart, ready to tear it out.

Klaus bites his lip, he tightens his fist around the handle.

Caroline scolds herself for the amount of trust she's giving him. He could kill her, but it's an aggressive question, the knife in his hand, and he answers unpredictably, but perfectly, when he tears the fabric of her gown. She falls forward, her hand near his face, and she brings the other to his neck to reciprocate the caress he's giving on her collarbone.

Klaus cuts the strings of her stays before he cups her neck to bring her mouth to his, stroking, dominant, a battle between them.

The knife is forgotten, as the warmth of his lips seeps into her bones, and his hands explore her skin even more thoroughly than she had before.

He molds her breast, and the fabric of her shift is an inconvenience, so she gets rid of it, leaving her chest bare, her petticoat pooling at her feet.

His fingers trail fire in her flesh, drawing on her skin to finally settle on her breast, to caress the roundness of it, and to flick her nipples.

Caroline gets rid of his jacket and shirt in haste, she wants to feel his skin against hers.

He raises his shoulders to help her, and she flattens her hand on his chest before kissing the curve of his neck. She could bite, she could kill, but all she thinks about is his hands on her breast and hips, waiting to take more. Caroline does want more, so she scrapes her nails down his chest, hooks her finger in the hem of his pants.

"I am willing to give anything," she hears him snarl, but she doesn't know if he's talking about witchcraft or something more. It could be a plea or a promise, and both possibilities are propitious enough that she wants to dive in.

Klaus slides his hand around her neck, bringing her closer to murmur: "Give me everything."

There's no gentleness anymore, Caroline scrapes, bites and strokes. His pants are thrown away, Caroline's petticoat and shift torn beyond repair. His fingers are stroking her inner thighs, before brushing her slit. She's more than ready, hot and wet, she wants more than his fingers and promises.

She lays a hand flat on his chest while she caresses his cock with her other one.

Klaus' gaze is fixed on her cunt and how she guides him to her entrance. They both moan when she takes him in. Her hands next to his face, she moves. Languidly, it reminds him of a mermaid undulating with the waves. Caroline shifts her head to the side, she delicately grazes his shoulder, only to bare her neck, an invitation for him to kiss the curve. He does, whispering prayers and worshipping her skin, her hair and sex. His hand follows the sways and slides down her back until it's on the curve of her ass, moving with her.

Skin to skin, Klaus listens to every sound as if they were spells consuming him. It's not new, but this truthfulness is. He wants to kiss her, he wants everything from her, even if it means turning to dust under her fiery eyes and claws.

He pulls her hair, bringing her mouth to his, biting, stroking. His heart might end up in one of her jars, he would be the one to hand it to her.

Caroline moans his name, and Klaus keeps the sound in his mind. The lust between them is palpable, thick, it's sweat, cum and skin.

She flutters, her whole body jerking in the haze of pleasure, and she needs more to finally fall. She raises her chest up, losing the warmth of his skin, but gaining a view of his sweaty body, and the same amazed eyes - it makes her smile, and she rolls her head back.

She takes one of his hands resting on her hips and brings it to her cunt, to her clit. "Klaus," and he understands. He brings his fingers to his mouth to lick them, before he plays with her clit. Caroline's head jolts back, nodding, so close to completion.

"Come, Caroline."

The knot is tight, ready to snap, his two fingers playing her. She doesn't hear anything but her own breathing, she feels his skin underneath her fingertips, and his cock inside her. Caroline trembles.

Maybe she says his name, maybe she says nothing. She feels the numbness of the after, her limbs heavy, a doll in his arms as she falls back on his chest as he mutters her name, coming in turn. Her breaths are hasty, uncoordinated with Klaus', but she enjoys hearing them, trying to fall in rhythm with him.

She rolls off of him, stays lying on the floor next to him, panting.

"I could kill your husband," Klaus whispers, a sneaking idea, poisonous but tasteful.

She should feel outraged by his words and by the way he says them, as if it was a simple solution, but she simply rolls on her side to look at him, "No," she answers, and sees the disappointment in his eyes, because he knows she'll never be his. She doesn't want to tell him that married or widowed, she'll never truly be his, not now, "I still need him."

She could have imagined, once upon a time, a life with him. The doctor's wife, with their kids and simple life, but she's tasted so much more, she'll forever be greedy.

Klaus doesn't look at her. His jaw is set, his eyes hard. She finds herself wanting to comfort him, to tell him that it's always been him - but it's saying too much - so she simply brushes her hand on his cheek and kisses him, tenderly, trying to convey every feeling she has, and perhaps even more she's hidden. Interest. She lied to herself.

"What can I do, then?"

"You can kill Damon Salvatore," Caroline answers with a smile.


	36. she fled

**I realized I posted this everywhere but here! **

**thanks to garglyswoof for her beta'ing!**

* * *

"There's blood on your collar," he'd told her.

Words that she'd perhaps given too much importance to; still, she had fled. It had felt too casual, too normal for her to think of them as simple words. He'd become a kiss when she woke up, a cup of coffee waiting for her, the smell of paint and a door already open.

It was unacceptable.

They drank together, almost lived together, but Caroline had never put thought into this 'together'.

So, she'd fled, the plane ticket heavier in her palm than it should have felt. She wonders now when he'd taken the time to plant this seed in her mind, because it's growing, and every time it is harder to leave.

But he's never far away, somehow. Maybe he's following her, and maybe it's because of the stamps on the empty postcards she sends him. Maybe it's her.

"How did you find me?" she asks, the 80's song blasting swallowing half of her words – maybe that's the sound of freedom? Not being able to hear her own thoughts and words – but they both have vampire hearing, so she doesn't bother to repeat.

He shows her a postcard and points at the stamp - Stockholm.

"You could have written something," Klaus says, getting dangerously close so he can put his hands on her hips. She should mind but she doesn't. They're fine there. "On the postcard."

"Maybe I had nothing to say."

"You always have something to say," he says and it makes her laugh, but not his next words. "You could have given an explanation."

She has 23 unsent letters about that, but still no good reason.

"We could have visited Sweden together, you know. _Jag talar svenska._"

"Is there a language you don't speak?" she laughs, but it's a question she's always asked herself.

"The one that makes you stay."

There's a second before Caroline huffs. "That was incredibly cheesy," she says in a laughing tone.

"I am serious, Caroline. Why?"

There it is. The bad, bad word. The one eating at her heart and brain like a curse. "I tried _serious_ more than once, it never worked out."

He knows she's not talking about their discussion, about being true and honest.

"I am not Stefan Salvatore, love."

She knows he isn't. He is nothing like Stefan.

"Every time I touch your pillow and find it cold, I want to rip hearts out."

"Is that seriously your way of telling me you miss me?" she turns around, her back to his chest. "You know all the languages in the world but you don't know how to use them. I thought you were better with words." He's always been the poetry and wine kind – he would have cuts from old books' pages if he could really bleed, she thinks – while she's more a tv and margarita kind of girl. Speaking of margaritas, she feels a few getting to her head.

"Only when my muse is around."

It's not just the margaritas.

He's always been poetry and wine, her mind repeats, both sides intoxicating. He has this ability to turn the words "once upon a time" into "however long it takes", two different promises of a fairy tale.

They sway, there's no music and they're following their own tempo like waves, soft and undulating, capricious almost.

"Why can't you stay?" He murmurs, so low and so close it's more like a breath in her ear, and it makes her skin, her nerves, tremble.

Her heart stops – literally, or whatever – and she repeats the question in her mind. _Why can't she stay?_

Caroline feels all the possible answers swallowing her whole, but one of them is bigger than the others. Fear.

She would never say that to him, she would never admit that she's afraid to be with him, to stay with him. His sharp teeth and promises. She'd promised herself to never let herself feel bad because of a man, she'd done it too often before and she's an old creature now.

"I never thought you wanted formal," is all she thinks to answer, a half-lie slipping through her lips with more venom that she would have liked.

"I've met your great-grand-children, you've met my great-grandchildren, isn't that formal enough?"

This has been a weird encounter, from both sides. She came to the hospital to see Anna, her grandchild, with a pink glittery balloon with "get well soon" written on it, and at her arm, a thousand-year old hybrid.

"I can keep chasing you around if you want to, Caroline, I am willing to do it to be with you, but," he turns her around, his lips on her neck - to bite or to kiss, it's always been like that with Klaus, "I never thought I would be the one asking you to be serious, together, by the book."

She remembers taking a test in a magazine, _Are you in a casual relationship?_, and the answer hadn't been what she expected. _More squares than circles or crosses means you're in a serious relationship_.

_Fuck you, Marie-Claire_, she'd said but Caroline hadn't put much thought into it. Serious with Klaus Mikaelson is a scary thing, and Marie-Claire had put her fears in black and white, with squares and circles, and she had decided to just _forget about it_.

"You're getting soft," says Caroline, and she knows she's just avoiding the main topic, but she doesn't know what else to say.

She half-moans, half-laughs, he's kissing her neck, and she thinks about all those years in the high school hallways with Klaus' shadow everywhere. She never thought she would end up here, in his arms, him murmuring how he wants to see her in the morning, late at night.

"I have something for you in my pocket."

"That's the beginning of a terrible joke, Klaus."

He laughs. She loves how careless it sounds, how his Adam's apple bobs, and she wants to kiss his throat and jaw.

He is a handsome man.

"This is not a joke, sweetheart, please, take it," says Klaus, a smile still plastered on his face. He looks like he's the one receiving a gift.

So she dips her hand in his pocket, her eyes not leaving his because he's doing the same.

It's square, velvet, and she refuses to think more about it before she opens the little box.

She does, and she hears her heart beating so loudly it could be in her ears.

There's a diamond looking back at her, a rose-gold ring carrying it. It's quite modest, and that should be a surprise, but there are always so many with him she doesn't know if it's not a habit now.

"It's not a wedding ring," he says, before quickly adding, "if you don't want it to be." He is fidgeting with his words, and it's another surprise. Klaus has always been so confident, so seeing him distraught this way is refreshing, but it also gives more weight to the ring in her hand. "It's a gift. A formal one. Because you never really believe in my promises, so I thought I might as well materialize them."

"Klaus -" she starts, but can't find the words. Maybe she did send an empty card so he could find her. Maybe she just loves the chase. Maybe she's scared to _stay_, because it would mean putting words into what's going on between them.

And _Mrs. _Mikaelson? That's a heavy word.

"I-" he's letting her talk, not even forcing the words out of her, and he's trying to keep his face neutral - even if she can now read him like an open book. "I don't want to marry you, Klaus." Caroline says quietly.

His jaw flexes, nodding, like he's already giving up the fight, but _she's not finished_, so she raises her finger and gives a sharp nod to guide him outside.

He opens the back door for her but still doesn't say a thing. Caroline doesn't know if she's grateful for it or not. She takes a breath, her head high, looking at the tiny stars.

"I shouldn't need a ring to tell me what I already know," she begins, looking at the jewelry still in the palm of her hand. "I've been running away. Since I was finally able to roam around the world, without any promises left in a small town. I was screaming for change. Change! Change! I cut my hair. I tried green nail polish! I even wore Doc Martens!" She shows her shorter hair, her hands and feet, like in a children's song - she wish it could be as simple. "I was begging for change. And you arrived. You came back. And it felt like opening an old diary with little notes everywhere, where I used to glue candy wrappers and glitter -" she's ranting, she has a _point_, she just needs to get there. It will be easier if she doesn't look at him. Oddly, it's always been harder to be honest with him. He looks like he's really listening, and could use whatever you say against you later. Caroline knows now that it's not always a bad thing. "What I am saying is that, you reminded me of an old life. Something I was avoiding. And that's a shitty excuse, because I like being with you. I love it even."

Caroline dares a glance at him when she almost swallows that last line.

"You love it?"

Caroline puffs and closes her eyes, "Yes, I do." The truth in these famous words makes her head spin. "I've been playing tag for too long." He has a bright smile on his face and she hates how it curves her own because it shouldn't be so simple.

"We just have to try, Caroline."

"It sounds so easy."

"Because it is." He just shrugs. She hadn't remembered this, how soft he'd been when he was haunting her school's hallways,, how casual he could be. She had lived years with him, met him in Budapest, kissed him in Milan, slapped him in Barcelona, made love in every country in Europe, and yet, she still looks at him like she has things to learn about him.

She realises that it's probably how he'd been looking at _her _for all these years. Why her friends had said he was obsessed with her. How he'd asked her questions, dared to say what he believed. Klaus had always been accurate about her, maybe because he just watches?

Klaus grabs her hand, opens her hand like a flower, one finger at a time, and takes the ring between his thumb and forefinger, "Do you want it? It doesn't have to be a proposal ring."

"Then what is it?"

"Another _however long it takes."_


End file.
